Alpha Bella
by White wolf of death
Summary: Bella is not the clumsy girl you knew at all she's a wolf not a shifter like the ones in LaPush Bella has to now lead a pack and also find out why she can't get one little pixie out of her mind (if you do not like swearing then do not read this story I don't know how many times I have to say it in my replays before people get it thank you )
1. The begining

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT!

First story of mine thanks for reading hope you enjoy

Chapter 1

-La Push woods-

(Bella's pov)

"Fuck you Sam." I growled at him.

"You will obey bella I am alpha." He growled and I got in his face.

"I don't give a fuck if you're the queen of England I am not listening to you and if you have to get your "boys" to fucking fight me mr. Alpha then your pretty fucking pathetic you piece of shit." I growled at him as jacob came near me along with Paul and I glared at them.

"Remember my dads a fucking cop I know shit you don't unless you want to be killed." I growled at them and they backed off and I growled at Sam.

"Bella you're a woman you must list-." He tried to say but I tackled him into a tree and I heard a crack and when I moved he fell to the ground in pain and held his back and his pack went near him.

"You fucking wimp get the fuck up you think men are so fucking great get the fuck up." I growled and kicked him then Paul came after me with a punch but I dodged and grabbed his hand breaking it.

"Defending a boy who thinks he's so fucking great wow Sam you're so fucking pathetic get the fuck up." I growled still crushing Paul's hand as he fell to his knees.

"No get the fuck up Paul since men are so fucking great get the fuck up." I growled crushing his hand then I grabbed his arm and crushed it to.

"B-bella stop." He whimpered and I snapped his arm making the bone stick out.

"No you think your so fucking great get the fuck up." I growled and let him go when jacob came from behind and I grabbed him and threw him over my shoulder making him land on the ground breaking his back.

"Wanna say what you were ganna say Sam or do I have to kill you and your pack to prove a fucking point not to fuck with me?" I growled at him as he still held his back in pain.

"Fuck you." He said and I growled and picked him up by his skin pinning him to the tree.

"Repeat that and I'll break every god damn bone in your pathetic body." I growled and he whimpered and I tore the skin off his shoulder to where you could see some bone and muscle then I heard a scream and saw Emily, Leah, Billy, Seth, and Sam's mother and I growled at them all and billy looked at me.

"Don't come any closer or Sam and everyone else will fucking die." I growled as Emily tried to get to Sam and I glared at him.

"Say it again big man get the fuck up and fight me wanna say girls have to listen to men then get the fuck up and fucking fight and if you have to get Paul or anyone to help you they all die." I growled and sam's mom gasped but I just scoffed.

"Fuck you bitch." He coughed and I smirked and grabbed him by his neck picking him up choking him and pinning him to the tree and I look at my hands like it was nothing.

"Hmm let's see I'm beating the alpha up and killing him I front of his whore of a girlfriend how nice." I smirked as I started to tighten my grip on his neck.

"He imprinted on me bella." Emily said and I glared at her.

"Sure he just wanted to get into some girls pants since Leah declined him so many time but you Emily hahah you and I have been friends never thought wrong of you but now I don't give a shit he left Leah to fuck you and you just let him HE WAS SUPPOSED TO MARRY LEAH THE DAY YOU CAME AND THEN HE SAYS NO THAT'S NOT A FUCKING MAN THAT'S A DAMN PIG!" I yelled at her as I choked him more and he clawed my hand then Seth ran and tackled me and rammed me into a tree but I felt something warm coming from my chest and when he pulled away he was shocked and I looked to see a tree bark going strait through my chest.

"Fuck you Seth can't let Sam fight his own battles he thinks he's all that but a girl just kicked his Jacobs and Paul's ass." I said and Leah ran to me and tried to take the branch out.

"Stop Leah." I said and she did and I looked at her and she glared at Seth and the wolf pack.

"FUCKING HELP HER NOW!" She yelled and they just looked at her like she was dumb.

"They don't take orders from girls even though one jus I kicked three of their strongest pack members asses and almost killed their oh so powerful alpha." I growled at them then billy came over.

"Just join their pack they'll help." He said.

"The fuck I am." I coughed up some blood.

"Bella they'll help their strong." He said and I laughed.

"Strong I just broke Paul's arm and fucking hand Jacobs back sam's back and tore the fucking skin off his shoulder so no billy they aren't fucking strong they need a fucking pack to help them so they think their big and bad when in fucking reality their fucking weak billy your own damn son a fucking wimp how bout that." I growled as I broke the branch from up front and slid off it and got up.

"Unlike them I still feel like fighting after being impailed." I growled and got in his face.

"Bella what happened?" He asked.

"You really have to fucking ask that billy?" I growled and he shook his head no and I glared at Sam.

"Come on I challenge epyou for alpha you little bitch." I growled and he looked at me.

"Not till I heal." He tried to say and I smirked.

"I was fucking impailed in the chest near my heart and you don't hear me complaining you fucking bitch." I growled and so did his pack mate but when I looked at them they backed off.

"Get the fuck up if your so fucking high and mighty live you fucking title or die a fucking Ingrate." I growled and Emily looked at me.

"Bella just let him-." She tried to say but I stopped her.

"Let the bastard heal I was fucking impaled a few minutes ago and I still wanna fight I'm a fucking girl Sam aren't we suppose to be weak oh wait that's what you think no wonder it's rare to find a girl wolf because we're stronger then you fuckers." I growled and picked him up and threw him onto the empty field.

"Get the fuck up big man and if anyone interrupts you lose and I'm alpha got that?" I growled and he nodded and I smirked.

"Get up." I growled and he did and I turned into a wolf and so did he.

"**Hope you plan to listen to me boy**." I growled out and looked at him as we circled around.

"**Bitch like you won't win**." He said and I attacked him and litterly took his arm and ripped it out his socket making him howl in pain then I took his back leg and did the same and he fell to the ground and I put my paw on his neck about to rip his neck open but Emily came in and I growled at her.

"STOP IT BELLA PLEASE HE'S IN ENOUGH PAIN AS IT IS SAM JUST GIVE UP!" She yelled and Sam looked at her and looked at me and I growled and he whimpered.

"**Fine I give up I give my alpha rank to bella**." He whimpered and I got off of him and he turned human and Emily helped him up and so did Jacob and I growled at him as I turned back lucky for me my clothes didn't shred this time.

"Jacob get the hell away from him now." I growled and he glared at me and I grabbed him pulling him away.

"Boy I will fucking kill you the next time you don't listen you're in my pack now not fucking sams what I say will be law to you DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME BOY?!" I yelled and he nodded.

"Good now you and Paul go patrol." I growled.

"But Paul's arm." Seth said.

"I don't give two fucks if his damn legs were broken when you fight you keep going till you're last breath broken bones or not that's what Charlie always told me and what I learned in the army so I don't fucking care Seth and you will go with them." I growled.

"But he-." Jacob tried to say and I glared at him.

"I suggest you keep it shut Jacob don't want your dad to see his only son die because he's to stupid to take orders." I growled and he nodded.

"Good now go." I growled and I went over to Leah and she looked scared at me.

"So is this how you're ganna treat everyone?" She asked with a glare.

"No only to the stupid ones." I said and sat down and held my chest.

"Fucking Seth." I growled and Leah took a look at my wound and I layed back as she held it as billy handed her bandages he didn't look to happy with me.

"What you pissed that a girl took alpha spot or it was because your son was to much of a bitch to do it himself?" I growled at him and he looked shocked and went away.

"Bella." Leah tried to say but I put my hand up.

"Don't even defend them leah I can handle it." I said and looked at her and smiled as she patched me up.

"It's just look you have to keep calm from now on ok?" She said and I groaned.

"Look leah I'm fed up with people telling me what to do I'm twenty-one years old I'm an adult." I told her and she sighed.

"Hey I just don't want you to become stupid like Sam was when he was alpha." She said and I got up.

"IM NOT LIKE HIM OR ANY OF THOSE BRATS!" I yelled and she stepped back hands up.

"I know you're not I'm just saying bella you almost killed them you're stronger ok." She said and I nodded.

"Sorry just….sorry." I said and leah nodded and still patched me up and I looked around the woods.

"So guess I'm ganna have to teach you about the wolf in you….well maybe not hell I don't even know what kind of tribe you come from." Leah said and I scraches my head a bit confused as well.

"I could always ask my parents." I said and she nodded.

"You know now that you are alpha jakes ganna try and be your uh imprint." She said and I looked at her confused.

"The hell is an imprint you mean like when I put my hands and feet in the sand…that's weird for him wanting to do that to me." I said and Leah laughed and I looked at her even more confused and she shook her head whipping the tears out of her eyes.

"No for us it's finding your soul mate that's why sam left me for Emily….he tried to fight it and we'll it didn't turn out to well." Leah said and I growled.

"I still say it's bull fucking shit he didn't even tell you he FUCKED Emily in YOUR bed YOUR bed not hers he just wanted something to fuck that was it I don't care if this "imprinting" bull crap is real he didn't try your cousin is here for one day and BAM he fucked her." I said and Leah just smiled.

"Leah I just…..I just don't understand why you accept it so easily." I said and she shrugged.

"I was mad at him and Emily for months bella now on to another subject how does it feel to be the alpha female?" She asked.

"Same just more power…and more of a pain to." I said and I smlied at her and we laughed and headed to Leah's home and her mom saw me and smiled.

"Why hello bella I heard what you did to sam and them." She said and I was about to tell her off but she stopped me.

"Congratulations on making Alpha bella you showed those boys that even girls can become alphas I'm glad to never liked that Sam kid." She said and me, Leah and her laughed.

"Hahah ah thanks mrs. Clearwater." I said and she cooked us some lunch some of Harry's fish mmmm now that's good food.

"You know my dad still wants the recipe for the fish sue mind telling me dad can't have enough of these and nor can I." I said and she smiled.

"Alright I'll write it down for you how is your father anyway?" Sue asked and I swallowed my food before talking.

"He's fine a bit tired told him to take a few days off and go fishing which he has which is why he wanted the recipe got to many fish and he doesn't like my moms fish stew." I said and she laughed.

"Your mom is a great cook but your dads tastebuds are going wacky." She said and I smiled.

"Yea but my moms fish stew isn't as good as it was I mean all her food is becoming bland now….I hate it when my mother is depressed but she won't talk to me." I said and sue looked at me sad.

"Maybe she needs some time off to." She said and I nodded then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella your mom is in the hospital hurry I'm heading there now." I heard my dad say panicked and I closed my phone an ran out to my truck and drove to forks hospital.

-forks hospital-

I parked my truck and I ran inside to the reception desk up front in the lobby.

"Renee swan where is she?" I asked scared.

"Room 49 bella." The nurse said and I ran to the room but I wasn't ready for what I was about to see I opened the door and looked int the room and saw my mom hooked to many wires and a tube in her mouth.

"Mom?" I asked and went up to her and held her hand.

"Bella." I heard and looked at my dad and he hugged me.

"What happened?" I growled.

"Your mom got in a really terrible car wreck her ribs broken a puchured both legs broken and her right arm to….the doctor says she might not live threw it." He said and I growled more.

"What do they know they thought I was a fucking girl." I said and my dad chuckled a bit and we both sat by my mother and I held her hand and fell asleep.


	2. Meeting the Cullen

Twilight isn't mine

Hey I know I got a review saying that I use a lot of F bombs in the first chapter well that's why I put it in the rated M for Mature if you don't like my F bombs or get offended by it then I'm sorry but bella isn't the clumsy girl she is in the actual story she's going to be a bad ass rebel and is going to swear a lot also you gotta understand she was very pissed at Sam so of course there is going to be swears and a lot of them in the future so again sorry if you get offended and stuff but it's how I'm going to write my stories and that's how I like them ( plus I forgot to mention bella is a futa so if it was confusing in the last chapter as to why bella said that the doctors though she was a girl well now you know )

**_"Wolves talking"_**

_'Normal thought'_

"Talking"

Enjoy the story

Chapter 2

-2 months later-

-LaPush-

(Bella's pov)

I was at a meeting with billy and the rest of the elders most of them glaring at me because I being a girl took down their oh so presious alpha sam.

"So bella is the new alpha of the LaPush pack?" Mr. Uley asked and billy nodded.

"Bella fought for it and Sam gave it up to her so yes she is alpha now." Billy said I just kept quiet I'm still worried about my mother so their conversation wasn't important to me but I could still listen to what they are saying.

"But it's wrong she's a girl." Mr. Uley said and I looked up at him.

"Actually by my birth certificate I am a male so it's not wrong at all Mr. Uley and you can even ask my dad to." I growled the old man doesn't know me till now and he thinks he knows my entire life.

"It doesn't matter you are not even Quileute blood." Mr. Uley says and I shrugged.

"There are many different tribes out there you do know that right? Or do you only believe that your tribe is the only tribe on this planet if so you need to go traveling." I growled and started to tap my foot this is getting really boring.

"Well you can't be alpha of this tribe because you weren't born with Quileute blood." He kept edging on and I was getting tired of this bullshit so I got up and left the area I really wanted to see my mom.

"See she's leaving the meeting an alpha doesn't do that he stays and talks bet she's pissed cause I proved her wrong." Mr. Uley said and even though I was far off I could still hear him so I went back over to them.

"No no no I don't have to stay and listen to a bunch of old men no disrespect billy." I said and he nodded.

"Talk about stuff I don't need to know and no you didn't prove me wrong Uley I just want to go and see my mother who is in the hospital right now trying to recover from a terrible car wreck thank you very much." I said then I left the area as Mr. Uley complained about me taking his sons rightful spot.

"God damn old man and his ways it ain't the fucking medieval times he acts like I killed his son for the alpha possession …probably should have." I mumbled to myself as I got to my truck and drove to the florist shop and got my mom some flowers once I was done and I had payed the woman I went to the hospital and went to my mothers room and I saw the doctor in there looking her over but he didn't look familiar he must be new here….and why does he smell so bad and I only heard my mothers heart beat and mine but that was it…..very strange

"Oh hello I'm doctor Cullen." He said as he stuck his hand out and I shook it I really wanted to cover my nose from the burning smell but I didn't want to look weird to him.

"Hello doctor Cullen I'm bella swan how's my mother?" I asked as I looked at her.

"She's doing just fine she's healing quiet well and she hasn't had any major problems so she'll be able to come home this winter just in time for Christmas." He said with a smile and I smiled back and I went and took the dead flowers out of the vase threw them in the trash and put the fresh flowers in and I sat right next to her.

"But has she woken up at all today?" I asked.

"She did to take her medicine she started to have some pains in her legs and arm but that's about it." He said and I nodded he then left to go check on other people and I smiled at my mom and I started to dose off a bit I don't know how long I was asleep for but I was woken up by one of the nurses shaking my shoulder.

"Come on bella visiting hours are over and your dad called you have school tomorrow." The nurse mrs. Lilly said I got up tiredly and headed out to my truck started it up and drove down to Leah's home and she ran out and hugged me as I got out of the truck.

"Well hello leah missed you to." I said and she laughed.

"Well it's been boring here I don't have anything to do but school work." She said and I patted her shoulder.

"You poor poor thing." I said as we heading inside her home.

"Well I need to ask some questions actually and I can only trust you to answer them are you willing to give me the answers?" I asked as leah sat at a pile of papers.

"I can try my best what's up?" She asked looking up from her math homework.

"I went to the hospital today and well the doctor in my moms room….he smelt really bad." I said and she looked at me.

"Now bella it isn't nice to say people smell bad." She said with a smirk.

"No he smelt weird and it was burning my nose and he didn't have a heart beat at all it's creepy and also the dude was pale." I said and she looked at me.

"Pale doesn't have a heart beat and smells bad to you….hmmm guess it's a vampire." She said and went back to studying.

"A vampire?...let me guess next you're ganna say that there are pixies and nomes to." I said and she just shook her head.

"No we don't got those yet but bella I mean come on you're a furry puff ball for gods sake who says that any other fairy tale isn't real." She said and went back to studying and I just sat there and I just thought of what she said I mean there is a possibility I mean I'm a wolf and so is leah, jake, Seth, Sam, Paul and everyone else in LaPush who says any other mystical beings are out there.

"maybe forks is the type of town that just wants the supernatural to come here." I said and then Seth, jake, Sam, and Emily came in and I growled a bit.

"What's your fucking problem?" He asked and I growled more and got in his face.

"You're the fucking problem Uley." I growled and so did he and Leah pulled me back.

"Bella why don't you go for a nice calm walk in the woods and then come back and then head home." Leah said and I growled more and Seth and jake got in front of Sam protecting him and I smirked.

"Fine then you guys want to protect this whimp you now have to patrol the boarder all night tonight and in the weekends all day and night….no breaks." I said and they looked at me and moved away from Sam.

"That's still doesn't get you off the hook you're still going to do the patrols all night and weekends all day." I said and they groaned.

"Hey that's your guys fault not mine you need to learn that he isn't your alpha anymore and until he can beat me for the title of alpha I am still in charge now and I will disapline you all, you think you can do what you want with me like you did when Sam was alpha no I won't put up with that crap understand me?" I growled and they nodded and I went out for a nice long walk I am so close to tearing Sams head off for what he did to leah just because leah forgave him doesn't mean I will leah is like my sister we ain't related but still that's what she is to me plus he was under my command he isn't alpha hell he isn't even beta he's nothing.

"I should kick him out." I said to myself and kept on walking till I got to the border of forks and LaPush and I saw a really beautiful girl she was short maybe around 5'2" compared to my 6 foot self she had short black hair that seemed to spike out every which way and she had the most beautiful golden eyes I smiled at her and she smiled back at me then more people came out they all had the same eye color except you had this huge man looked like he was a walking pile driver literally he was all muscle maybe the Same height as me maybe a few inches taller and right next to him was a blond girl she looked like she was some type of super model but she didn't compare to the pixie looking girl next to her was another blond but this was a boy he looked like he was in pain a lot kinda making me sad for some reason and next to him was some weird kid he wouldn't stop staring at me I shall call him weirdo hah.

"Um hello." I said trying to break the silence.

"Hi." The pixie said and I smiled She had the voice of a goddess.

"We're looking for the alpha of this pack." The blond boy said.

"Well you're looking at the new alpha." I said and the weirdo looked and scoffed.

"A girl alpha yea right." He said and I shook my head.

"Yea just like the old geezers can't live in the times of new." I said and looked at the pixie again.

"Alice stop thinking that." The weirdo said and I smiled.

_'My goddess name is alice such a nice name for her.' _I thought to myself and looked at her.

_'Wait did I just say my goddess…well I kinda want her to be mine what's going on with me I'll have to ask leah when I get back to her place.' _I thought as I looked at her more and smiled.

"Well now that I know one of your names why don't you tell me all yours." I said.

"Well I'm jasper this here is Edward the blond girl is Rosalie and the big guy is Emmett and you now know alice there." Jasper said and I nodded.

"So why do you need to see the alpha?" I asked.

"We have a treaty here with the LaPush pack and since we're back we need to tell them were here." Emmett said and I nodded.

"Alright I'll go tell the elders that you stopped by." I said.

"Alright thank you umm." Jasper tried to say.

"Oh I'm Isabella but I like to be called bella." I said and he nodded.

"Ok bella will we be meeting again soon?" He asked.

"Maybe I'm new at being alpha and I didn't know vampires exsisted till a few minutes ago." I said.

"Wow didn't you belive in vampires at all as a kid?" Emmett said.

"Yes but I thought it was all a trick just to make sure I don't stay out late that's all." I said and looked at alice and she smiled.

"God damn it alice stop thinking like that." Edward said and I growled.

"Hey dick face why don't you leave her alone." I growled and so did he.

"Wanna fight mutt?" He growled out and I smirked.

"Sure got any rules?" I asked.

"No killing that's all." He said and I nodded and I turned into a wolf and my clothes shredded.

_'Just great.' _I thought and rolled my eyes and he didn't move and I tilted my head and growled as I waited for him but he didn't so I went over to him and locked my jaws on his arm and started to shake him like a dog does with a chew toy and he starts to scream and I let him go making him fly into a tree he then comes and attacks me and I dodge him just in time but he was fast and tackled to to the ground I growled as he smirked and I grabbed his other arm and threw him off me and then pinned him down starting to make cracks in his face as I growled.

"BELLA!" I heard and I stopped and turned to see Leah and the rest of the wolf pack and I growled even more.

**_"What the fuck do you guys want I'm teaching this fucker a lesson." _**I growled as Sam came up to me and Leah turned into a wolf and she sighed.

**_"Bella you imprinted ok we can explain more later but you need to be calm understand me?"_** Leah asked and I growled at Edward one last time and pushed him into the ground a little and I moved away from him and looked at alice then went over to leah and them then I heard Paul talking to them.

"Sorry our uh new alpha is a bit on edge her mom is in the hospital from a car wreck and she's just in a mess so please we apologize for her actions." He said and I growled more.

"It's fine Edward needs to learn to stay out of people heads when told so." Rosalie said and smiled at me and I tilted my head and looked at Alice.

"Well she broke the treaty." Edward said and I tilted my head and looked at leah confused.

**_"Treaty what treaty no one told me of this treaty what's going on?" _**I asked a bit confused and she shook her head.

**_"I'll explain that to when we get back to my house ok just keep it down let Paul take care of it since he's the only one in human form." _**Leah said and I nodded a bit and glared at Edward.

"She is new before you guys even came so she didn't know of this treaty we didn't know when you would come back so we didn't bother telling her yet so no she didn't break it and last time I checked shorty and blond boy weren't with you guys before would you like my alpha to make the wrong choice and kill you for them being new?" Paul said.

**_"I can't hurt alice she's just to darn cute." _**I said and Sam scoffed and I growled at him and he whimpers at me and puts his head down.

"Well I can't read your alphas thoughs so she's a threat." Edward said and I glared at him.

"So what you how powers why can't she kinda dumb to say that princess?" Paul said and I chuckled a bit didn't sound like it though sounded like I was barking a bit.

"Why you." Edward tried to hit Paul but I got in front of Paul and growled at Edward and he backed off.

"Let's go." Edward said and alice smiled at me and I wagged my tail and she giggled as she left and I followed leah and the rest of the pack to Leah's home we then changed human the boys away from us hey I might be somewhat like them I just don't want them staring damn perverts so me and Leah hurried inside and she threw me a pair of basketball shorts and sleeveless shirt.

"Still don't know how your chest hasn't grown." She said with a smirk and I growled.

"Hey just cause I'm not fully female doesn't mean I have to have big jugs like yours or my mom leah." I said and she threw a shirt at me and I growled a bit and went back outside and waited for her but Sam wasn't having it and started to yell at me.

"BELLA WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" He yells and I growl.

"Better keep your fucking voice down Sam I'm not in the greatest of moods." I growled as he yelled at me no one yells at a swan for no God damn reason and gets away with it.

"I DON'T HAVE TO KEEP MY VOICE DOWN!" He yelled and I sighed as I got in his face.

"Boy I'm the alpha remember I can fucking band you from LaPush to teach the rest a lesson now keep it down unless you want to wake up sue and get your ass kicked by her…or I can rip you to shreds right now." I growled and he kept his mouth shut and I nodded as leah came out.

"Ok bella now billy is on his way to tell you about the treaty but I can tell you all about the imprint again since you forgot." She said and I scoffed at her.

"Don't blame me blame my brain I'm more worried about my mom then that silly stuff." I said and she nodded.

"Wait why is leah telling you this I should I've imprinted." Sam said.

"I trust leah with more information about being a wolf then you plus I don't go and fuck some girl in my fiancée bed so right now you're not capable of telling me anything since you think with your head between your legs." I growled and so did he.

"Hey it wasn't my fault I tried to fight it." He said and I shook my head.

"So the day Emily comes and the same day you fuck her is trying no you could have told leah first instead of fucking in her bed so shut up before I break your jaw Sam." I growled and he backed off and I looked at leah.

"Ok explain." I said and she nodded.

"Imprinting is important to a wolf it's finding true love once you look at them you only want them kinda like what you were doing with the pixie like vampire." Leah said.

"Alice don't call her a vampire." I said getting defensive about her.

"She's a fucking leech." Sam said.

"That's it jaw is getting broken." I said and turned around to punch him but he dodged and we started to fighting but not turning into huge wolves just fighting.

"That's what she is a fucking leech taking blood from anything that moves." He said as I kicked him in the gut and he landed a punch to my cheek and I glared.

"AND EMILY IS A FUCKING HUMAN SAM I'LL CALL HER WORSE IF I HAVE TO!" I yelled and he growled as he tried to kick me but I dodged him and kicked his side.

"She's a pathetic human that is weak and defenseless least my imprint is a strong supernatural being unlike her." I growled and he turned around and he tried to kick my legs but I jumped and kicked him in his face.

"least I can trust my imprint to take care of herself and not be a damn damsel in distress every fucking day." I growled as he got up and he kicked me between my legs and I cupped myself and fell.

"SAM ULEY!" I heard but I was in pain and I just wanted it to stop.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU BOY YOU KNOW NEVER TO HIT BELOW THE BELT!" I heard and it was Billy's voice.

"The bitch had it coming." He said like it was nothing and I growled as I got up with some help from Paul and jake and I still slouched a bit in pain.

"Fine wanna be like that then guess what you can get the fuck out of LaPush and out of forks." I said and he glared at me.

"You ca-." He tried to say but billy cut him off.

"She can if she wants to boy she's your alpha but now since you screwd up your lucky she ain't executing your ass I front of your parents." He said and I was thinking about doing that but right now I'm in a lot of pain.

"What about Emily." He said.

"You can't see her." I growled.

"What that'll kill me." He said.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK SAM I REALLY FUCKING DON'T NOW GET OUT BEFORE IM READY TO STAND CAUSE ONCE I DO YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD BOY!" I yelled and he ran and I glared at his running form and they helped me inside and jake handed me some ice and I placed it where the pain was.

"Ah fuck that's cold." I said and they just chuckled.

"You still want to know about the treaty?" Billy asked and I nodded.

"Well we mad a treaty with the Cullen's about…one hundred years ago my grandfathers time so anyway they came on to our land and well they didn't drink human blood but to make sure we made a treaty they can't go to LaPush territory and we can't go on their land unless needed to they can't hunt humans at all even when they aren't here they would violate the treaty." Billy said.

"Well they have two new people in their group." Paul said.

"Well um that's uh." Billy tried toay.

"I'll ask about them later ok just…don't bother with it because if someone harms alice their going to wish I killed them." I said then I heard the door slam and saw Emily.

"WHAT THE HELL BELLA?!" She yelled.

"Hey look." I tried to say but she cut me off.

"Why the hell does Sam have to leave what did he do that was so bad bella because if it's what happened with him a leah you don't need to get involved it was in the past that means you can get over it and not talk about it anymore." She said.

"Ok since it was in the past in no longer matters right?" I asked.

"Yes." She said and I nodded.

"Alright that means the treaty for the Cullen's no longer exist they can come here and also I'll let Sam back once he apologizes for kicking me in between the legs do you know how badly that fucking hurts." I growled and she looked at me.

"Wait wait you can't do that bella that treaty is life binding." Jake said.

"Didn't you hear what Emily said it was in the past don't have to talk about it and we can get over it meaning by what she said the treaty no longer is life binding since it was one hundred years old now unless Emily takes her words back that's how it will be." I said and they looked at her.

"Fine forget what I said about the past thing just if Sam apologizes he can come back?" She asked.

"Yes but he has to be away for a week before I let him back even if he does apologize he hit me where my kids come from want me to hit him there make sure none of his kids ever see the light of day." I said and she shook her head.

"No just….ok fine a week and he'll come apologize." She said.

"Oh and jake will be watching you to make sure you don't go off and see him along with leah and Paul as well don't want the pup to think he can still see you after what he's done." I said and she looked at me.

"What that's him to come see me I can go see him." She said.

"You might not be a wolf Emily but he is and I don't want him seeing you he'll think that whenever he goes away he can still see you hell no that's not how I'm going to run things in this pack it's different now if he sees you then that's more time away from LaPush and you I'll tell him he can't come back for a year if you go see him and ever day you see him is another year added to his ban." I growled and she just glared back.

"That's not fair." She said.

"LIFE AINT FUCKING FAIR EMILY DO YOU THINK IT WAS FUCKING FAIR FOR SAM TO CHEAT ON LEAH WITH YOU TO CATCH YOU TWO FUCKING IN HER BED NO MY FUCKING MOM IS IN THE HOSPITAL SO YOU CAN FUCKING SUCK IT UP EMILY CAUSE RIGHT NOW SAM IS ON THIN ICE WITH ME AND NOW YOU ARE!" I yelled and got up still in pain.

"IT'S IN THE PAST!" She yelled at me.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK THEN THE TREATY IS VOID AND THE CULLENS CAN COME HERE AND KILL YOU AND SAM FOR ALL I CARE!" I yelled and she looked at me.

"You wouldn't." She said.

"I would you want it to seem like the past doesn't matter then guess what the treaty doesn't matter anymore they can come and kill and I don't have to stop them and if the pack tries they can die to so don't start with your bullshit Emily because like I have said you are on thin ice with me." I growled and sat back down and she glared at me.

"Glare all you want I ain't changing my mind emily so either deal with the week of not seeing him or go with a year." I said and she left as jake went to watch her.

"Fucking damsel in distress bet Che can't even walk in a puddle of water without Sam having to save her." I growled and they all looked at me like I'm crazy.

"Well bella it's just they are imprints and all." Paul tried to say.

"I don't care Paul I have an imprint and so does Jared and anyone else that's a wolf if it'll teach the boy not to fuck with me then so be it until then he can deal without seeing his bitch for a week if not he is banned for life." I growled and he nodded and then billy left and along with Paul, I looked over to leah to see her sitting in the recliner.

"Bella maybe you should ease up a bit you're stressed because of your mom and all just take a few days and relax go see alice she can calm you down in an instant always works with Sam." Leah said and I growled a bit.

"I'm not going to ease up he wanted to treat you and everyone like they were his slaves then he's going to be treated like that he wants to think he's all big and bad then fine I'll make him wish he never met me I'm not the type of person to go easy I was sent to boot camp and that's what I learned and it made me respectable and made me think for once." I said and she nodded and I got up after a bit only in a little pain and I went and got my keys and she walked me to my truck.

"Look just….just take a few days off to cool down ok that's all I ask bella you're ganna give yourself a heart attack with all this stress and arguing." Leah said that's what I like about her she thinks about People and their well being.

"Fine fine three days and I'll be back just make sure Sam doesn't come her and make sure Emily doesn't go and see him I'm not going to have that I will put up a electric fence if I have to teach that boy not to fuck with me and my rules." I said and she nodded.

"Ok ok just go and rest and stuff maybe go to the doctors to check on you know." She said with a blush I don't know why though.

"Yes ma'am I will." I said then she went back in and I got in my truck and drove home once I got home I took a shower and checked myself to make sure I was fine then I got into my boxers and once my head hit that pillow I was out like a light.


	3. Alice Cullen

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!

Look I've had people complaining because I use the f word a lot they even counted how many times I have used it I will repeat this again it's my story it's how I want to write it if bella or anyone swears so much then deal with it if you don't like it then please do not read this story anymore and go read someone else's story ok I'm not going to be told that I shouldn't use the words how I want to use it I have said it bella is a bad ass will be swearing a lot F bombs and all just deal with it or don't read the story anymore that's all you have to do if it loses quaillity because I swear a lot in the story that's on me not you that's my own fault but I see nothing wrong with swearing a lot many people do it when they are mad and bella will be mad a lot in this story

**_"Wolf talking"_**

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

**"Dream talking" **

**Dream world **

Thank you and enjoy the story

chapter 3

(Bella's pov)

-Bella's dream-

**I was walking in the woods alone for some reason I was dressed in a nice suit and just walking in the woods.**

**"Well hello bella." I heard and turned to see alice my goddess she was wearing a beautiful white dress making her more of an angel to me. **

**"Hello alice how are you?" I asked and she giggled as I went up to her and picked her up bridle style.**

**"Just fine bella I-" but she was cut off to a loud banging sound.**

-reality-

I woke up to my dad knocking on the door and I opened it to see him a wreck he's been like this since my moms been the hospital.

"Hey bells I heard what Sam did to you and leah told me to tell you to go get checked out." He said kind of embarrassed we never talked much about me being born the way I am not that he didn't like it just the fact that he really can't talk to me about it and we'll I don't ask him anyway it's to embarrassing to ask him questions about it.

"Yea I told her I would go I'll leave in a few." I said and he nodded and left to the living room and I sighed I understand that he doesn't want to see mom like the way she is now but he could at least visit her like I do.

"That's my dad for you gets depressed and won't do anything." I said more to myself and I got dressed in a pair of black basketball shorts and a black t-shirt of the band forgotten fable I put on my tennis shoes and I grabbed my keys then ran out the door to my truck and drove to the hospital as I got there I turned the truck off and got out and headed up to the nurse up front.

"Hello bella you here to see your mother again?" Mrs. Lilly asked.

"Yes and no I need to um get checked on a um." I tried to say and I started to blush like crazy I mean come on telling someone I got hit in the croch and I need to be checked kinda embarrassing for me cause well yea you know.

"Oh yes your dad called telling us you'd be here for that." She said and I blushed even more and mumbled.

"Aww don't be embarrassed bella come on I'll get doctor Cullen for you." She said and took me to a room to wait for doctor Cullen.

"Maybe I can talk to him about why alice and jasper are there then better get it done now then later." I said to myself and I heard the door open so I looked up to see doctor Cullen.

"Hello Bella I heard you needed to get checked out seems you got hit in the groin?" He asked and I nodded not wanting to talk of that.

"Ok then would you like a female in here?" He asked.

"Hell I don't know just fuck knock me out or something." I said.

"Well I can just ask you instead of touch." He said and I nodded he asked me questions about how long ago it was and how much pain I was in after that he got a female to check me and he handed me some pain pills.

"Just take one a day if it gets worse you need to come back." He said and I nodded.

"Uh Mr. Cullen I need to ask you a few questions." I stated and he looked at me.

"Ok." He said as he washed his hands in a sink.

"Did you change jasper and alice into vampires?" I asked and he froze then looked at me.

"And why do you need to know this?" He asked curious.

"I'm the new alpha of the LaPush pack I was just told of this treaty you and your family have with them and so on something about if you change a human into you guys then the pack can kill you?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes well we didn't change alice and jasper they came to us over one hundred and fourteen years ago." He said.

"Damn that's a long time." I said.

"Well alice was changed in 1901 and found us in a vision so she went and looked for us the same year." He said and I nodded.

"So if you didn't change her then the treaty is in tack good and also something about the boarders?" I asked.

"Yes we can't go on their side and they can't come here unless it's urgent like medicine and stuff." He said and I nodded.

"Ok just wanted to get the reasons and answers." I said.

"Ok oh and your mother is doing well she might come home a bit earlier then Christmas." He said and I nodded then went to her room she was awake this time.

"Hey mom." I said and she smiled.

"Hey." She said in a raspy voice I stayed till it was time for me to go I told her about alice and what I did to sam and other things to and she did laugh a bit it was glad to see my mom getting better my dad will be happy when I tell him.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow mom me and dad need you home really soon my cooking isn't on the good side these days." I said and she laughed.

"Ok dear I promise." She said and I left her room then doctor Cullen walked by and handed me a piece of paper I looked at it and it seemed to be an address I looked up to see him gone and I looked back down at the paper and shrugged it has a time 8:00 I looked at the time and it was 7:20 so I went to my old truck and drove to the address good thing I drove at that time because I was able to get to the house on time and may I say the house was a beauty. I turned my truck off and got out of it to see the Cullen family standing on the porch all except alice where was my little goddess?

"Hello you must be bella." I heard and saw a woman maybe in her late twenties come up to me and hug me I kept my hands to the side since I've only ever hugged family along with the clearwaters and billy but that's it.

"Um yes Mrs. Cullen." I said and she looked at me.

"Please call me Esme." She said and I nodded.

"Well my kids have told me bits about you well except alice she can't seem to get you out of her head." She said and I smiled.

_'So the little goddess can't get me out of her head like I can't get her out of mine.' _I thought and looked at the other cullens.

"Ehem well uh Mr. Cullen has um given me your address I guess I have to talk to you guys?" I asked.

"Oh yes he should be home shortly from work why don't you come in and I can make some food." Esme said and my stomach started to growl.

"Heh uh thanks I skipped breakfast." I said a bit embarrassed.

_'What is today embarrass myself day damn it bella.' _I thought as Esme took me inside and I looked around, the house was very beautiful on the inside like it was on the outside.

"Um so where is alice if I may ask?" I asked Esme since the others were gone somewhere else.

"Oh alice went to hunt." She said and I nodded as I watched her cook.

"I didn't know vampires had tastebuds you know being dead an all." I said as I went over to her.

"No we don't to be honest the food smells bad to us." She said and I looked at her.

"Bad like what?" I asked getting more curious about them.

"Smells like dirt to us bella." I heard and turned to see Emmett.

"Like dirt?" I asked and he nodded and I kinda felt bad I didn't want their house to smell bad to them.

"But it's fine Esme loves to cook." I heard someone else say and I look to see alice my goddess standing at the entrance of the kitchen my heart started to beat faster and I just wanted to run up to her but I didn't want to scare her.

"Is that so?" I asked and I'm guessing if Esme was alive she'd be blushing.

"Well it does pass the time plus if we were to go to any food event then we won't be the weird people who doesn't bring food to the party." Esme said and I nodded.

"Very true I remember when my mom forgot to make some food for my dads police party so we just ran to the store to get some chips and dip wasn't what they expected from my family but hey least they got some food my mom made it up by inviting the entire police force to my tenth birthday party she made a huge cake and I tried to help….but I kinda somehow made the cake burnt and raw at the same time very strange I don't know how it happened." I said and alice giggled her laughter was music to my ears.

"Well if you want I can teach you how to cook." Esme said and I stepped away from the stove a bit.

"Hey don't trust me near a stove I almost burnt the house down just to make a pizza." I said and I heard a booming laugh come from Emmett.

"Hey I can prepare the stuff just cooking it is not my job…although I should learn cause I can't handle anymore pizza take out." I said.

"Oh yes we heard about your mom is she ok?" Alice asked.

"Yea she's fine healing real fast I'm guessing it's cause she's part wolf like me." I said.

"Yes it is but it's strange your mom Is only half." I heard and saw doctor Cullen.

"Hello Mr. Cullen." I said.

"Call me Carlisle." He said.

"Man you guys think your old when getting called Mr. And Mrs.?" I asked.

"A little." They said together and I laughed a bit.

"So why am I here?" I asked.

"I thought you might like to talk to alice." Carlisle said and I looked at alice.

"Ok." Was all I could say next thing I know alice is dragging me to her room and I sat on the floor looking around in her room it was covered in many drawings and her room was painted yellow.

_'Seems fitting for her.' _I thought and looked at her as she sat across from me.

"So do you have any other questions about vampires?" She asked.

"Hmm well I see that you have a bed so you don't sleep in coffins I'm guessing?" I asked.

"We don't sleep at all really we just put the beds here to not look weird if we have guests even though we don't sleep it's good to relax in a bed though." She explained and I nodded.

"Ok well um do you guys burn in the sun light like in Buffy?" I asked and she giggled.

"No we sparkle very weird yes but hey better then burning in the sun." She said.

"Yea that would fucking suck." I said and she giggled.

"Hmmm ok why are your eyes yellow I thought they would be red or something seeing as you drink blood?" I asked.

"Actually there are red eyed vampires but the reason why me and my family have yellow eyes is because we drink animal blood….we're vampire vegetarians." She said.

"But the human carnivores." I said and she smiled and nodded.

"Yep pretty much." She said.

"So when I was crushing Edward why did his face start cracking up?" I asked.

"Well we're kind of hard like a bolder more stone like." She said and I nodded.

"So any super hero powers I need to know about that Edward was complaining about?" I asked.

"Ah yes that ok so we sorta have our powers because in our past human life we've had them I can see in the future and I guess that's what got me sent to the asylum back in my home town." She said and I started to growl how dare they think she was a looney for having a great power.

"Hey it's fine it's in the past." She said.

"What is it with everyone and the past talk?" I asked out loud.

"Guessing people tell you that same thing Hu?" She asked and I nodded.

"Well tell me more are you the only one with powers?" I asked.

"Nope Edward can read minds but he can also run faster to and Emmett has more strength now jasper he can feel emotions and minipulate them to like if you were to get angry he can calm you down if he can control the anger himself." She said.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"We all can run really fast and we all have super strength but not like Emmett." She said and I smiled.

"Anything else I need to know about vampires?" I asked and she smiled then got up and sat in my lap.

"Well we do mate for life." She said and she was inches away from my face I was so close to claiming her lips but she pulled away.

"You tease." I said with a smirk and she giggled a bit.

"I want to know about you Now that you know about my family." She said and I nodded.

"Seems fair enough." I said and she stayed in my lap I held her hands in mine and I have to say my hands were a bit bigger then hers but they still fit perfectly.

"Well I know that we can run really fast…I could be faster then Edward." I said with a smirk.

"Maybe we should have a race soon to see." She said and I nodded.

"Maybe…oh we can talk in a pack link but I can make sure they don't listen when I have to talk one on one with a pack member." I said.

"It's nice to have privacy." She said and I nodded.

"We are stronger then humans I don't know compared to vampires I might have to test that out with Emmett..we have a great since of smell to I can smell your family from a mile away but they all smell the same except you….you smell like strawberry and roses." I said and she smiles up and me and I nuzzle her.

"Least I don't smell bad." She said and I nodded.

"Hmm we also have imprints or as you call mates we do the same to we mate for life and we know who our mate is just by one glance we feel like they are our gravity and we will do anything to make them happy." I said with a smirk and she looked at me I leaned close to her but then someone bangs on the door breaking the moment.

"Hey bella come get your dirt food." I heard it was a girl so I'm guessing it was Rosalie.

"She's coming just give us a minute." Alice said.

"What are you two fucking in there…wait I don't want to know." She said and I laughed and so did alice as we heard Rosalie walk away.

"oh god your family is funny I don't know why the LaPush pack hates you." I said and alice grabbed my hand and we went down the stairs and Esme handed me a plate of Mac and cheese with some mashed potatoes and a stake I took one bit and I was in heaven.

"Really great Esme." I said and she smiled.

"Why thank you bella." She said I then finished my meal and picked up my plate but Esme took it.

"You're a guest bella guests don't do dishes." She said.

"But I always do my dishes." I said and she just patted my head and walked to the sink and Alice looked at me.

"You like doing things on your own?" She asked.

"All except homework thank god I'm out of high school and collage no more homework." I said.

"Oh what did you major in?" Carlisle asked.

"I majored in law and took two minors one in medicine and one in computer Programming." I told them.

"Aww so alice is into older women Hu?" Emmett asked her as he shoved her shoulder playfully but I still kept my eye on him.

"I'm only twenty-one not that old." I said.

"Whoa how smart are you?" Emmett asked.

"Smart enough to skip a few grades." I said.

"Damn." He said.

"Aww don't worry Emmett you'll be as smart as bella in a few hundred years." Rosalie said and rubbed his head.

"So are you two dating?" I asked.

"Married." Rosalie said.

"Damn was it just pop the question no dating thing?" I asked.

"The same as humans dating first then question even thought they couldn't keep it down in their room." Jasper said and I laughed.

"Oh man I'm sorry I'm sorry that's just funny." I said and Rosalie glared at me a bit.

"Not as bad as alice when she thinks she's alone God she is a screamer." Rosalie said and I looked at alice who covers her face behind me.

"Hey I like screamers least then people will know how good their lover is." I smirked and they all laughed and I looked at Alice who was smiling.

"So bella you don't seem like a Quileute so what tribe do you come from?" Carlisle asked and I shrugged.

"To be honest I don't know my mom doesn't know her real dad or mom so we can't really say what tribe we come from." I said and he nodded.

"That's a shame." Edward said sarcastically.

"What can't read my mind eddy boy?" I asked and he glared.

"I'm just looking out for my family got that mutt." He said.

"Loud and clear captain leech." I growled and he got in my face and I started to growl.

"Don't call me a leech." He growled.

"Then don't call me a mutt fair is fair boy." I said.

"I'm not a boy." He growled.

"You sure as hell are acting like one." I growled.

"Hey hey no need to fight plus Esme wouldn't be to happy if you destroyed her home." Jasper said then I felt a wave of calm come over me and I went over to alice.

"It's ok bells." Alice said I liked it when she calls me bells so I nuzzled her.

"So now that that's done with what do we do now?" Emmett asked.

"Oh right I wanted to see if I was stronger then you seeing as I don't know how strong my tribe is I wanted to test it out." I said and he nodded then we went outside and Emmett brought over a bolder and he placed one arm behind his back and I did the same we put both our separate free arm on the bolder and arm wrestled.

"Come on bella you can do it." Alice said I then used all my strength and pinned Emmetts hand to the bolder breaking a piece off.

"Two out of three." He said and we continued me winning every time.

"Ok now we know bella is stronger then Emmett now let's see if she's faster then Edward." Jasper said and I nodded.

"Fine but it's only to put the mutt to shame." He said.

"Edward if you don't stop calling her a mutt I'm going to destroy your Volvo." Alice said and I chuckled.

"Driving a woman's car man that's low for you to say I can't be alpha you're worse then Sam." I said and he scoffed then I turned into a wolf tearing my clothes again.

_'Damn it I have to remember not to change when in clothes.' _I thought and sighed a wolf sigh but got ready to race anyway.

"To the giant oak tree and back Ready…set…go." Emmett said and we ran.

"GO BELLA!" Was the last thing I heard alice say as I got farther and farther away from her, me and Edward were neck and neck but then I used all my energy and was able to get up father then him when we got to the huge oak tree and turned back I was ahead of Edward by a mile now when I saw the clearing to the cullens home I skidded to a halt and slid a bit but was able to stop after a few minutes Edward came into view and Alice was petting my head.

"She cheated she must have no one can beat me." Edward complained and I snorted at him and he backed off Rosalie then came back with some spare clothing and I went in the woods and changed then came back.

"Ok stronger and faster then us seems like we need to keep an eye on you." Alice said as she came up to me and put her hands to my chest as I was still breathing hard.

"Heh I still need to keep an eye on you guys as well my little goddess." I said with a smirk and she smiled up at me.

"Why don't you two kiss already." Rosalie said.

"After I take her on a date first." I said and she pouted I wanted to clam those lips but to be honest I wanted to take her on a date first.

"Date first then kiss agree?" I asked and she sighed but nodded.

"Agreed." She said and I smiled.

"Well it's getting late bella you should head home." Carlisle said and I nodded went and grabbed my keys and Alice followed me to my truck when she saw it she had a weird face.

"Hey I know it doesn't look good but I've had this since high school." I said and she nodded then looked at the side and saw a huge dent in the back.

"What's that from?" She asked and I looked.

"Oh that's when Tyler crashed into me in the school parking lot my senior year but his van took more damage then the truck poor guy was bleeding from the head." I said as I scrached my head to be honest I need to call him and angela up see how they are.

"Oh well that's not good I mean with him bleeding and all." She said.

"So Emmett said older women how old are you?" I asked.

"I'm uh seventeen still in high school." She said and I almost had a heart attack if she was human I would have been dead or in jail because of her age.

"Seventeen years old?" I asked.

"Yes is that bad?" She asked.

"Well no or uh yea no not to me but some church folks here yea I mean uhhh….no it's not bad to me that's all that matters." I said and she smiled then kissed me on the cheek.

"Aww is my puppy getting embarrassed?" She asked as she saw me blush.

"No not at all pixie." I said and she smiled.

"You know I could uh…come and pick you up at school and stuff if you want." I asked.

"Hmm ok remember school starts after winter break is over." She said.

"Yea yea I know I know." I said and she kissed my cheek again and went back to her house I smiled at her walking form then got in my truck as she went inside her home and I drove back to my place I didn't know how dark it got till I was in my driveway once I parked my truck I got out then went inside to see Charlie watching a baseball game.

"Hey bella pizza is on the counter." He said.

"I'm good doctor Cullen invited me at his house for dinner." I told him and he just nodded then did a double take on what I said.

"He didn't do anything to you did he?" He asked.

"No I just hanged with his daughter alice and the rest of the kids that all." I told him.

"Alice…wait bella she's still in high school." He said.

"Yea so?" I asked.

"Just….just don't get her knocked up ok." He said and gave me a worried look.

"I know I know wear protection and make sure she's on the pill just to be safe." I said repeating what he told me when I started high school.

"Good least you know." He said and I nodded good thing he didn't know they were vampires I don't think that alice could get pregnant even if we had sex non-stop.

"Well I'm off to bed I'm ganna hang with leah tomarrow if that's ok?" I asked.

"Sure fine by me oh wait can you tell Harry I won't go fishing for a week I have to go and investigate what happened in port angles people have been disappearing left from right there….and I don't want you going alone either." He said and I nodded at this new information I'm ganna have to have a pack meeting about this to see what's going on….and talk to the cullens just to see if they know who is doing this.

"Alright dad and please can you go visit mom she's worried about you." I said and he sighed.

"She should be worried about herself." He said and drank from his beer and I sighed as I went to my room I didn't bother changing I just laid in my bed and thought of alice just thinking about her calms me down to the point that I fell asleep.


	4. The fight

TWILIGHT ISNT MINE!

Hey yes I'm so sorry I messed up on the age completely I changed that now again very sorry I'm using my iPad as a way to sent these stories and well it likes to not type what I type again sorry it's been up dated if you see any more mistakes ( besides my swearing habits then don't tell me ) then please tell me. Oh and to the guest that asked if cussing makes me tough no it doesn't but it's in a story so why should it care if I do cuss I mean didn't you read my plot part or did you not read my story at all and just saw the reviews of me cussing and just wanted to start something that I have said in my stories?

**_"Wolf talking"_**

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

**"Texting"**

**_"phone call"_**

Please enjoy

Chapter 4

(Bella's pov)

I woke up to the sound of banging on my door so I got up and opened the door to see who it was cause my dad never bangs on the door even when he's pissed off but when I opened it was jake and he looked pissed.

"What boy?" I asked starting to get pissed off at him and the rest of the pack.

"You me fight in LaPush now." He growled and I looked at him.

"Are you stupid I'll break every god damn bone in your body now go on patrol." I growled as I was about to turn jake just randomly punches me in the face now it didn't effect me like he thought it would to be honest he broke his knuckles and I chuckled.

"Still wanna fight boy?" I asked as he held his hand it started to heal cause we could both hear the bones cracking a bit.

"Yes I'm suppose to be alpha not you it's the blacks not you." He said and I smirked.

"Alright then and let's make a bet if I win you never challenge me for alpha ever again next time it'll be to the death." I growled out.

"And if I win you're my girlfriend." He said and I laughed.

"Boyfriend I'll be your boyfriend dude ever listen to me or is your skull that fucking thick?" I asked and knocked on his head.

"You're a girl bella not a boy." He said.

"You're just confused and the docs made a mistake you can get that changed." He said now starting to piss me off.

"Think what you want wait till we fight now get the fuck out of my house or I'll get the gun under my bed and shoot you." I said and he ran out still holding his hand and I laid back in the bed.

"God damn idiot." I said as I got up and got me a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top I ran down the stairs and saw my dad.

"Yo pops." I said and he looked at me like I was stupid and I couldn't help but smile and we both laughed.

"So what's going on bells jake ran out pretty fast he didn't see you undress did he?" My dad asked smirking a bit to tell you the truth my dad doesn't like how jake keeps asking me to go out with him even my dad told him I was born with a dick I mean my own father told him and he still thinks the doctors messed up just to show you how despret the boy wants to get laid and I mean come on I have the body of a guy to but I'm not a guy as weird as that sounds I can grow facial hair and stuff which freaked me out a little but the doctor said it could happen just my voice can tell you I sound like a chick sorry ladies no sexy deep voice unless I'm tired.

"Nah he would have told me to take the thing off hah." I said and my dad chuckled.

"So where you heading in such a hurry kid?" He asked as I got some cereal and milk out.

"Oh uh jake uh….he just wants to fight that's all." I said and my dad dropped his mug making it break on the ground.

"He better not be fighting you bells." My dad said getting pissed he still doesn't know about the wolf thing yet I really should tell him but not now.

"Yes with me dad but it's ganna be a fair fight not like with Sam though." I mumbled.

"well it better be if not and he kicks you down their like what sam did I'll go and kick him where the sun don't shine." He said and I patted my dads back as he picked up the glass and I got the mop and helped clean when we were done I sat at the table and poured me some cereal and ate.

"Nah leah will beat you to it." I said and he nodded.

"So um about doctor cullens daughter you talk to her yet?" He asked and then I realized….I forgot to ask for Alice's number.

"Uhh well funny thing I uh forgot to ask for her number." I said and slouched a bit and my dad smiled.

"Just like what I did when I first met your mother." He said as he got a new cup of coffee and drank it.

"Like father like…weird daughter I guess." I said and he smiled.

"Like father like daughter." He said and I smiled to as I finished up my breakfast and grabbed my keys but before I went to my truck I looked at my dad.

"Are you ganna visit mom?" I asked.

"Hm oh yes I am I gotta get her roses and some chocolates." He said and I smiled at him nodded then went to my truck and drove to LaPush as I got to Jacobs house I saw billy and Rachel I got out and they looked at me.

"Ok where's your brat of a son billy?" I asked.

"He's in the back getting ready." He said.

"So bella the alpha female of the Quileute LaPush pack how do you feel to teach my brother not to fuck with the swans pack?" Rachel said pretending to hold a microphone to me and I smiled.

"It's ganna feel good I guess it can help with his parole time to because when I'm done you won't be seeing him for days." I said and she laughed.

"By the way nice chin hair bella growing it out again?" She asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I forgot to shave ok I'm not going to grow it out like I did in high school…you know even after he saw me with facial hair your brother still thinks the doctors fucked up on my gender….I think he secretly likes guys." I said and she nodded if you're wondering yes she knows I'm different and it was by accident we didn't go out at all we stayed friends so don't get any ideas.

"Maybe." She said as we walked to the back and everyone in the pack was there but sam and I looked to see emily by the house and I nodded.

"Alright so Jacob has challenged me to be alpha lets see if he can win the title…..sounds like WWE wrestling hah." I laughed and Jacob just looked at me.

"Alright you will be wolves and fight no going for the private areas at all if you do you lose and no killing you do you are put to death got it?" Paul said and we both nodded and he started to take his clothes off and I sighed as I just turned not caring about my clothes being ripped I just don't want to get naked in front of all these people….not that I'm not insecure just the fact that they don't need to see is all.

**_"Alright jacob ready to get your ass kicked?" _**I asked as he turned and he growled and so did I.

**_"Ready to be mine?"_** He asked and we circled each other.

**_"Never in a million years plus I have a mate already so you have no claims." _**I growled and he attacked me but I doged as he skidded I notice that the ground is wet and I smirk at him.

**_"Come on I didn't know a guy had to fight a girl just so she can go out with him you think your tought shit jake but you're nothing." _**I growled and so did he so I ran up to him and bit the back of his leg making him howl in pain and I smirked.

**_"Come on you wanna be alpha DON'T SHOW WEAKNESS!" _**I said starting to get pissed at Jacob for showing weakness as I start to pull at his leg making him howl more and more I let go of him and he still comes after me.

**_"I'M THE ALPHA BELLA NOT YOU, YOU CANT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" _**He yelled in his mind as I doge him and then he tackles me making my back hit a tree it's not that it broke any bones in my back its just that it hurts when you get throw to a tree.

**_"Just because it's in your blood means nothing boy look at all the people who were kings that weren't of royal blood I can be alpha hell even leah can so shut up and give up." _** I growled even more as I pushed him off of me and I tackled him threw him into a tree and then grabs his front left paw and started to pull on it hearing a slight tear in his muscles.

**_"That's kings not alphas idiot." _**He said and I growled even more and I broke his paw and he howled in more pain.

**_"Kings were considered alphas Jacob if you'd think." _**I growled as I circled him and he whimpered more.

**_"Kings were the top dog as you would say." _**I growled as I grabbed his back left leg and bent it in a weird way making him howl even more pissing me off.

**_"Kings ruled with iron fist whatever law the kings made people obeyed whatever the laws said people obeyed if a king told you to jump you better jump if he told you to eat dirt you'd better eat the dirt if he told you to do anything then you better do what he says or you would be put in jail or worse dead." _**I growled as I got in his face and he whimpered.

**_"You're not fit to be alpha jake just because it's in your blood means nothing at all now do you give up or do I have to break your arm?" _** I asked as I put his arm in my mouth ready to break it at any moment.

**_"Yes yes I give up you win bella." _**He whimpered and I smirked as I broke his arm and he howled and he turned human holding his broken arm I saw leah with a new pair of clothes for me and I grabbed them with my mouth ran behind a tree changed and went back to the pack.

"You broke my arm after I gave up what the hell?" He said whimpering.

"Like I say never show weakness if I was your enemy do you think I would just let you go after you gave up hell if I was your enemy and was about to kill you and I asked to take all your women and your alpha spot you'd give it up jake it's a lesson well learned I hope now remember you challenge me again and you will die that's the deal if you go back on it then guess what I hope you like being six feet under cause that's what's ganna happen no if ands or buts about it DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" I growled at him and he whimpered.

"Y-yes ma'am." He whimpered and I nodded.

"So do I have anyone else that wants to try what the little bitch couldn't do or are we done here?" I asked.

"We're done here." Paul said and I looked at him.

"Ok now since no one wants to be alpha…..I want to have a test of everyone's strength to see who will be higher in rank who will be my second in command." I said and I saw hope in jakes eyes.

"Jake will not be joining in on this because of injuries so he is disqualified." I said and he growled and I did to.

"Ok why this all of a sudden?" Paul asked.

"Hmmm just a check to see who's training and actually working hard." I said as I looked at all of them and they nodded.

"Alright then Paul you have to fight….leah."I said.

"Uh no I'm good." Leah said.

"Awww come on leah it won't take long you can kick Paul's ass." I said and she smiled a bit and then went to a tree to take her clothes off as Paul just stripped in front of everyone.

"What is it with you guys and stripping in front of guys that's just shouting out 'look at my dick men'." I said.

"Hey we know what we have and what girls have so you could strip in front of us." Jacob said.

"Ha says the boy who is a woose and also wants to think that doctors are wrong I'm sorry miss. Black but if having a dick makes me a girl then every guy here is a chick." I said and they all looked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Just go on with the fight and hurry up I have to see Alice soon." I said getting a little annoyed at how long this will take.

_'God I miss my little goddess even though it's been a few hours it feels like a life time without her.' _I thought and whimpered a bit rachel looked at me and I saw her looking then shook my head and put my mean face on as I saw Seth Jared and Jacob leaning back waiting to see the fight so I smirked at them and since we heal fast then I can order Jacob now.

"Oh why they're fighting Seth, Jared, and Jacob go around the boarder." I said as they did as told grumbling a bit but they still left after I glared at them then I watched Paul turn into a wolf and leah came out as a wolf to.

"Same rules as me and jake got that?" I asked and they both nodded.

"Alright then begin." I said and leah attacked Paul first I watched as they fought Paul and Leah trading blow after blow bite after bite and I heard a few of Paul's bones crack during the fight after an hour of their fighting Paul had turned human.

"I call quits." He said as he held his stomach and I went over to Rachel who had Leah's clothes and she handed them to leah she grabbed them went behind the trees and then came back out dressed and Seth came back and helped Paul a bit and handed him some shorts.

"Bella alice is at the boarder waiting for you." He said and I nodded.

"After you help Paul I want you to stay here and watch emily with him oh and Leah congratulations you are now second in command when I am not here in LaPush and no one can take your spot unless I am around to see a fair fight if a fight happens when I'm not around then the one to try and take her spot will be banned or even killed." I said.

"Wait why are they watching emily?" Rachel asked to my first statement.

"Sam decided it would be great to kick me in my nuts and think he could get away with it so I banned him from here and emily for a week if she goes and sees him it's a year added to everyday she sees him…..and I guess I can put this in if sam sees her it's four years added to his part for disobeying the alpha." I said and looked at emily who glared.

"Remember when you say it's in the past the treaty will be void and my alice can come over here all she wants…..actually she wasn't around when the treaty was made so I guess you're ganna be seeing her around a lot from now on." I said with a smirk.

"That's not fair you can see your love." I heard and saw Jacob I growled a bit because he wasn't patrolling like he should.

"Oh shut up boy you'd do the same if Sam kicked you where your kids are God damn defending a fucking cheater." I growled and he backed up a bit.

"Oh and since jake wanted to defend Sam….that's another week of his ban….unless jake wants to stop asking me on dates and oh yea keep telling me that my doctor is wrong on my gender." I growled.

"I am not going to take that back." He said.

"Jacob just do it being away from Sam for a week is bad but two weeks you'd rather keep asking someone who isn't your imprint out to the point of letting me and Sam suffer?" Emily begged and I looked at her.

"If the boy doesn't change his mind in the next hour it's a ban for two weeks you better convince him before I get back and when I do everyone even me will go and look around the border for any other vampires I heard there are some in port angelus so we need to keep a close eye out." I said as I walked into the woods to the border of forks and LaPush when I got to the boarder I saw my beautiful pixie sitting with her back turned to me and I came up behind her quietly and hugged her she jumped a bit but relaxed.

"You scared me I didn't hear your heart beat." She said and I smiled.

"I don't know how I did that but awesome." I said and nuzzled her.

"So I heard a lot of growling and bone breaking what's going on?" She asked.

"Oh that's just some training ranking thing we started doing since Jacob decided to try and take the alpha spot from me saying it was in his blood." I said and rolled my eyes as I held her.

"But if it's in his blood shouldn't he be alpha?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Not all kings were from royalty so just because it's in your blood means nothing I mean come on it's also like a rich family if some woman were to marry a rich guy then she becomes rich to same goes for a man marring a rich woman they weren't born from it they just got in….I mean who knows what if in my wolf blood my ancestor could have been a follower not a leader it just happens." I explained and she nodded as she picked some flowers from the ground and she was making something.

"Whatcha making pixie?" I asked as I looked in her hands.

"A flower crown…they were very popular in the seventies." She says and I smile.

"Also at my collage." I said and she smiled.

"So tell me about bella swan herself." Alice said and I nodded.

"Let's see I'm a total bad ass I love old cars from the 1978 fords to the Cadillac of Elvis man but it's only classic cars I go for none of the new stuff if you can tell by my truck…..hmmm my favorite color is either black or white….I guess both ying and yang kind of thing….ahh I'm twenty-one years old but I still drank under age….I was in the army as active for a few years but got out after oh hell let's see I was seventeen so five years but I'm in reserves I just got out of collage…guess I'll start online still get a better education and get a better degree in medicine just in case…I have no siblings…I'm a big softie to cute sexy girls….I love any type of music but only a little of rock not so much or a fan of that…or heavy metal I don't know what they're yelling….hmm oh and as you already know I can turn into a big furry puff ball." I said and she giggled.

"Well that's a lot to know about you but uh why do you have chin hair?" She asked as she pointed to it and I smiled a bit.

"Uh hormones see I wasn't fully born a female…hell with the way I look you can say I'm a dude except for my voice but that's about it." I said and she nodded and saw that she had finished the crown and I yawned a bit.

"Not use to waking up early anymore." I said to myself tiredly.

"Would you like to sleep?" She asked and I nodded a bit and she giggled again.

_'God I love that sound it can lull me to sleep.' _I thought as we got up and we walked all the way to her home and I texted leah on Alice's phon since I left mine at Jacobs.

**"Hey leah I'm using Alice's phone mines at Jacobs so yea anyway tell emily she has till tomorrow to convince Jacob to take back what he said and that's she's very lucky I'm tired so she gets an extra few hours." **I sent to leah and handed alice her phone back after I wrote her number down and put mine in her phone after that she took me to the living room and she told me to lay on the couch so I did and she laid on top of me and I closed my eye and slept after who knows how long I was woken up to pots and pans being banged together.

"Emmett keep it down." I heard someone say it sounded like Esme I then felt Alice get off of me and heard her whispering to them.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"We were just going to make bella something to eat was all." I heard Esme say I wanted to chuckle but I kept it down.

"Oh ok um do you want me to wake her up?" I heard.

"No no let her sleep she can wake up to the smell of the food." I heard some new voice say but I was to tired to know who so I got up and went to the family of vampires.

"Oh good afternoon bella." I heard and smiled at Esme.

"Good afternoon Esme." I said and she smiled I looked over to alice who was sitting at the table looking at her phone so I go over and read the message that leah had sent to me.

**"Bella, Jacob isn't going to take back what he said he said he wouldn't and emily has tried really she has been begging him to take it back." ** She messaged and I sigh and look at alice.

"Hey I'm ganna have to go to deal with some…pack problems." I said sadly and she nodded.

"It's ok…we can talk again tomorrow you have my number and I have yours." She said with a smile and I smiled back and patted her shoulder she got up and walked with me to the boarder hand in hand when I went passed it she let go.

"You know I found a loophole in the uh treaty since you and Jasper weren't with the cullens at the time the treaty was made it really doesn't apply to you two." I said and she looked at me.

"Meaning I mean if you want you can come over here with me today." I said and she smiled ran up to me really fast and held my hand again and I laughed at her Childness as we walked to Jacobs.

"LEECH!" I heard Jacob yell and I got in front of alice.

"They broke the treaty move bella." He growled and so did I.

"First off boy don't tell me what to do and second alice wasn't with the Cullen they day the treaty was made meaning she can come over whenever she wants to plus if you hurt her I will kill you for harming my mate understand?" I growled as he was about to grab for alice but he moved his hand back.

"Your mate? Bella I've told you it's all in your head." He said and I growled more.

"LEAH!" I yelled and she came up next to me.

"Yes bella?" She asked.

"Keep alice by you I guess I'm ganna have to teach the brat here a lesson." I growled as she took alice away from me gently.

"Another fight?" Paul asked.

"Yea another fight." I growled out and jake started to strip and so did I so he knows what I am not caring if anyone else saw so when he was done he just looked at me.

"What the fuck you're a freak." He said then I shifted and grabbed his arm since he was human he was more weak I know low blow but he needs to learn a lesson not to fuck with me.

"BELLA!" I heard as billy came out and I growled more at billy as I started to tear at Jacobs arm more trying to pull it off him or out his socket.

"Bella stop he's learned his lesson." Billy said I know he's just trying to keep me from killing his son but I'm not going to kill him just teach him that's all.

"Bella stop." Jacob cried and I pulled more at his arm and growled and he cried even more.

"OK OK IM SORRY I WONT BOTHER ALICE I WON'T KEEP ASKING YOU OUT JUST LET ME GO!" He cried out but I still held his arm and looked at leah and she nodded and I let him go you could see how badly his arm was damaged it was almost to the point of being torn open and my teeth marks where now on it and I growled at him and alice came up and handed me my clothes I took them in my mouth and nuzzled her as I turned human I changed into my clothes and I went up to Jacob and punched him hearing his nose break then billy came over.

"Don't even defend your son billy he had the gall to tell me what to do and was going to harm my mate I had every right as an alpha to show him his place." I growled as Jacob got up.

"I gave up ok damn." He said and I glared at him.

"Night patrols in port angilels for three months report back ever three hours if you fail to do so then you will be dealing with me and you know it won't end well understand?" I growled and he nodded finally learning.

"Now go back there and patrol." I said and he ran into the woods with his tail between his legs and I went over to alice and she was a bit shocked.

"Wow." Was all she said.

"Wow to what bella being a wolf or that she's got something bigger?" Rachel asked with a smirk.

"Second one." Alice said and I laughed a bit.

"Yea emily said the same see the story for that is why I will always lock my door when I change or take a shower." I said and Leah sniffed the air and covers her nose.

"Which you need to take to much fighting and running isn't doing you good." She said and all the girls laughed.

"I thought some girls like sweaty people….hell they did in collage with football players and pretty much any sports player." I said and alice giggled more and I smiled at her as leah and Rachel left.

"Come on wolf girl lets go get you cleaned." Alice said then leah came out.

"Wait your phone bella." She said as she handed it to me and I looked to see that my dad called so I looked at alice and called him.

**_"Hey bella why didn't you answer I called billy and jake and leah but no one answered I went to the hospital to see if you were there to." _** I heard my dad say panicked I smiled a bit that he was worried and I sighed.

"No dad I'm fine I promise I was just hanging with alice and forgot my phone at jakes and Leah was outside messing around with Rachel." I said and looked at leah and Rachel.

**_"Oh ok thank god I thought I'd be seeing you with a broken arm or something well I checked on your mother and she is healing at a very fast rate doctor Cullen says she could come home next week since she can get up now…..it's weird though no one can heal that fast." _**He said and I started to get worried.

"Dad it runs in moms family maybe really fast healers that's all." I said and I heard him sigh on the other end.

**_"Could be even thought we don't know her real parents it could be possible but it's just…oh never mind I'm just glad she's ok….then we can eat a home cooked meal again." _**He said in a joking manner and I laughed a bit.

"Don't worry Mrs. Cullen said she would teach me to cook…maybe I can start on the Mac and cheese least I can do is boil water." I said and he laughed.

**_"Alright well I'll be home in a few minutes I'll just order some pizza one last time and watch the game so just tell me what you're going to do so I don't get worried." _**He said.

"Ask if you can stay at my home." Alice said and I nodded.

"Um dad I just uh want to know is it ok if I can stay at Alice's house?" I asked.

**_"Does her mother say it's ok?" _**He asked and I looked at alice who nodded.

"Yes she does dad just as long as I stay in the living room." I said trying to persuade him into letting me stay as long as he thinks I'm not going to be sleeping in Alice's room.

**_"Well ok if they say it's fine but please don't try and have a kid at this age bella if you do uh….relations just you know where protection and stuff." _**He said.

"I promise dad." I said.

**_"Ok well then just come home and get some clothes and stuff." _**He said.

"Alright then bye dad." I said.

**_"See you soon bella." _**He said and I hung up and looked to see alice and Leah and Rachel smiling then leah takes my phone and I get sprayed by a water hose and I cover my face as they laugh when they're done I look at them and glare playfully and chase them.

"Come on I just want a hug." I said and they kept running and after a while we all were wet and I just laughed as I ringed my shirt and pants that were somewhat dry.

"Well I'll head home while you go and get your stuff from your home bella." Alice said and she kissed me on my cheek and ran home I went and got my keys and my phone back from leah and hugged her and Rachel good bye and I looked at emily.

"Sam's not ganna get banned for another week so don't worry he'll be back in a few more days." I said and she smiled a bit and I went to my truck and drove home when I got home I saw my dad sitting in his chair and I went and got a few clothes and my charger then went down the stairs to see my dad by the door holding a box when I got a closer look I blushed like crazy.

"Hey I don't want grandkids at this age." He said as he handed me the box of condoms and I blushed even more I looked at my dad and he was blushing a bit to.

"Dad were not going to do anything I promise." I said trying to hand the box back.

"I know, I know just uh take one or two just in case I mean just you know." He said and I nodded and took two condoms out of the box and put them at the very bottom of my bag and I ran out the door and to my truck and drove to the cullens house after an hour I got to the house and turned my truck off and sighed a bit then grabbed my bag and knocked on the cullens door to see Alice at the door and she hugged me and I smiled at her.

"Hey pixie." I said and she giggled.

"I like it when you call me pixie." She said.

"I like it when you call me bells." I said and smirked at her.

"Hey bella you hungry?" Emmett asked and after he said that my stomached growled.

"Heh yea I uh skipped out on lunch so heh." I chuckled and they all laughed as my stomach growled again alice then took me to the kitchen and Esme handed me a plate and I ate and alice just kept looking at me I swallowed my food and looked at her.

"Why do you keep staring?" I asked.

"Oh sorry uh remember we don't really eat food it's been a long time it's fascinating actually." She said.

"Really?" I asked and she nodded.

"It's just I'm sorry if it's weird." She said and I patted her back.

"No it's not weird it's been a long time since you were human is all." I said and she nodded and I smiled at her then finished my food and Esme yet again took my plate and I sighed but alice grabbed me and told me to change so I went to the bathroom took a shower changed into my pajama pants and t-shirt since I'm at someone's house and I saw alice wearing her pajamas.

"Wait vampires don't sleep." I said.

"Yes but they're still comfortable and I can still relax a bit." She said and I nodded she then made me sit on the couch and she put in a movie we relaxed and after three movies I started to fall asleep.

"Bella?" Alice asked I had my eyes closed but I wasn't fully asleep.

"Yea?" I mumbled.

"Night." She said and I smiled and bit.

"Night." I said and fell asleep.


	5. Training and the date

Chapter 5: training and the date

TWILIGHT ISNT MINE SADLY!

Ok so gladly no one has complained about my swearing good that's good cause I'm getting tired of all the "does swearing make you feel tough" or "you need to stop swearing to much" damn it's just a story people it's how I envisioned my story not yours mine you don't like it then read my plot before you start reading it but since no one has complained it's all good anyway sorry that I haven't updated in a long time I was busy on another story I had going on in my mind and also I was preparing to give blood for the blood drive at my school sadly it was on Friday the 13…..didn't seem so good at the time but truth be told I didn't feel any pain when they stuck the needles in my finger and arm….guess Friday the 13 was MY lucky day Hu? Anyway that and also I didn't know what to write for the next chapter of this story BUT now I'm back and the creative messed up mind of mine is back in motion people by the way I had someone ask me if I could write something like the Spider-Man movie thing sorry dude I don't like marvel or DC comics I could never get into the flow of it the only thing I know about them is the X-men, Spider-Man, batman, and so on but I can't really write a story on them if I don't truly like it or I just plane out don't understand them…plus I'm more into the anime kinda stuff twilight my sister got me hooked on it….so sorry if someone requested me to do any marvel, DC, the hobbit, and other very hard for me to understand movies or comics I will not do them again sorry plus even if I did like them I don't know how I would complete them and how I could get into the flow of it all…WOO! Anyway sorry for writing this long uh…intro? Oh well.

**_"Wolf talking"_**

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

**"Texting"**

**_"phone call"_**

Please enjoy this chapter

Chapter 5: training and the date

(Bella's pov)

I woke up to movement on the bed I opened one eye and saw alice getting up so I got up to and yawned she turned to look at me.

"Well good morning bells." She said and I smirked.

"Good morning pixi." I said as I got up a bit and looked at her.

"So what do you want to do today?" She asked me and I smirked at her and kissed her.

"Oh you want some fun time?" She asked and I smirked.

"Heh well." I said and she playfully shoved me and got out of the bed and went to her closet I went to my bag and grabbed some of my clothes and went to the bathroom and changed into some black Levi jeans and I put on a white t-shirt with my black and white checkered long sleeved shirt.

"Um bella?" I heard then came back out and saw alice holding one of the condoms my dad gave me.

"Um well uh um heh funny thing." I tried to say but she started giggling.

"It's ok bella." She said and I chuckled a bit then grabbed the condom and put it back in my bag.

"Sorry my dad gave them to me and we'll he just doesn't want me to uh well…..heh um well he doesn't want grandkids to early but since he doesn't know you're a vampire then we'll yea um." I said a bit scared that the others might have heard.

_'Wait why the hell am I scared I'm a powerful supernatural being?' _I thought as I looked at her.

_'Oh right because I'm in love with this beautiful girl….that and I don't want her parents to kill me.' _I thought and alice waved her hand in my face.

"Oh bella are you ok?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yea I'm great why you asking?" I asked her as she giggled.

"Sorry you just looked out of it that's all wanted to make sure you're ok." She said and I nodded as looked at her then my cellphone rang.

"Um uh eh hold on." I said as I grabbed my phone and I saw my moms name on it.

"Hello mom." I said.

**_"Hello sweetie mommy is out of the hospital." _**She said and I smiled.

"That's great to hear mom do you want me to come see you I know it's been a while since I last saw you." I said and she started laughing.

**_"No no it's fine I'm fine go be with your girl." _**She said and I chuckled a bit.

"You sure mom I mean I could visit I don't think alice would mind?" I said and looked at alice and she just smiled and nodded.

**_"No no stay with her please bells besides me and your father need the house to ourselves." _**She said and I blushed like crazy.

"Mom please never tell me that again please." I said and she laughed and alice checked my head.

"You got a fever?" She asked.

"No I'm fine just my mom." I said and she giggled at me.

**_"Ok sweetie well you go have fun while me and your dad talk." _**She said and hung up and I just dropped my phone.

"Well your mom seems fun." Alice said and I looked at her.

"It's the hospital drugs….I hope." I said as I got up and alice giggled more and I smirked as I rolled my eyes at her.

"Aww come on it has to be fun when your mom acts like that." Alice said and I smile and nodded as I looked at my bad.

"So um hey I can take you on that date if you want I mean we can wait a bit if you want um heh." I tried to say but got a bit nervous.

_'Why am I getting nervous I know alice what's going on here?' _I thought and smiled at alice and rubbed my neck a bit and she came up to me and kissed me and I kissed back.

"BELLA ALICE GET DOWN HERE THE WOLVES ARE HERE!" I heard Rosalie yell and I sighed as I grabbed Alice's hand and took her down to her family and I saw the wolves outside the house.

"Great the wolves descend." I said and I came out and the cullens did to as well.

"Ok this better be fucking important or you're ganna be dealing with a very pissed off alpha." I growled as they put their shorts on and I saw jake just stand there.

"Boy put your damn pants on there are ladies present." I growled as I pointed to the cullens and he did as told and I looked at them

"Soooo?" I asked as they kept quiet.

"You guys better start talking before I kick all your asses." I growled as jake came up to me.

"Bella um….fuck we need sam back here." He said and I growled and balled my hands.

"Are you fucking kidding me I thought someone had died." I growled.

"Well he is dying and if you don't bring him here I'll bring him." Jake said and the pack nodded agreeing with him.

"You bring him here and you're fucking dead all of you jake is not the alpha unless he wants to fight to the death for the title along with you all dying to." I growled as they whimpered.

"He can come back in two more days two more fucking days can't you guys all just fucking stop asking about him what is he all your imprint or something are you all going to die if he isn't in your God damn lives?" I growled getting more and more pissed.

"Whoa bella calm down." Paul said and I growled more.

"I AM CALM YOU GUYS COMING HERE ASKING FOR SAM TO COME BACK IS PISSING ME THE FUCK OFF YOU ALL ACT LIKE HE IS YOUR LEADER STILL ARE YOU ALL AS FUCKING DENCE IN THE HEAD OR ARE YOU JUST SOME FUCKING IDIOTIC JOCKS LIKE IN THOSE HIGH SCHOOL MOVIES SO FUCKING STUPID AND DIMWITTED THAT YOU HAVE TO HAVE THE "BIG BOSS" OR IN YOUR CASE A FUCKING BIGGER IDIOT TO GUID YOU!" I yelled and Emmett held me back from kicking their asses.

"Bells calm down." I heard alice say as she got in front of me and I looked at her and smiled.

"You know these fucking morons are going to give me a heart attack." I said and she hugged me and I hugged back.

"Look bella sam needs to come back now we need him." Jake said.

"Why the hell do you need him?" I asked as alice went back over to her parents.

"Because when you sent jake to go look into what was going on in port angilels he saw a vampire." Paul said.

"A vampire that's one vampire if jake thinks he's so great and powerful he should have taken the damn leech out." I growled and covered my mouth and looked at the Cullen.

"It's fine bella as long as it isn't us you're talking about." Carlisle said and I nodded.

"Look I followed the damn leech to kill it but when I went to its hiding place and saw hundreds other one of them I saw was from your uh…old school photos what's his name Ryle or something?" He said and I looked at him.

"Ryle…..wait he was in Arizona finishing his masters in gaming what was he doing there?" I asked and jake shrugged.

"So let me get this strait there a vampire army or something and my best friend is now one as well great man." I said.

"Seems like it but when they saw me they all ran out into the next town some in the woods to." Jake said.

"Then there planing to train or something I guess." I said to myself and they nodded.

"Ok then we shall train to." I said.

"Ok then we can train at home." Jake said and they agreed.

"No no no we're going to train with the cullens." I said.

"WHAT?!" They all yelled.

"Hey calm down everyone." I said.

"No I'm not working with the mutts no way." Rosalie said.

"I'm not working with leeches." Jake said.

"Yea me either." Seth said and I growled.

"Yea." Jared said and I growled even more.

"HEY IM THE ALPHA NOT JAKE AND WERE GOING TO TRAIN WITH THE CULLENS IF YOU ALL WEREN'T FUCKING IDIOTS YOU WOULD REMEMBER THAT THEY ARE VAMPIRES SO WE CAN TRAIN AND LEARN WITH THEM WE CAN HAVE AN ADVANTAGE!" I yelled at them and they all looked at me.

"They know what vampires do they know what a new vampire would do if we train with them then we can beat them unless you don't want to train and maybe die then please be my guest since you're all idiots and need to be taught what stupidity will do." I growled as I got in jakes face.

"And you stop giving orders like you're the big fucking man remember I kicked your ass and I won." I growled as I went over to the other wolves.

"And you all stop acting like he is unless you want a weak leader fine then go to his side and die like the fucking morons you are and I'll gladly tell your parents that you all died stupid no honor no dignity no nothing then you'll be the laughing stock because you followed a fucking sixteen year old brat that just wants to think he can order you guys around and try and take someone who isn't his mate as his a fucking arroget pig and if you fallow him they you're the same as him." I growled.

"And Seth your sister is second in command so guess what she will be by my side training with me and the cullens God damn you all act like the cullens fucking killed a family member of yours when they drink animal blood IT DIDN'T HAPPEN TO YOU PERSONALLY SO GROW THE FUCK UP ALL OF YOU! You want it to be like you were injured by them when it was a damn deer or animal so what if you're a wolf it wasn't around during your grandparents time it never was." I growled more.

"Hell I don't know who the fuck my grandparents were I don't know if they have a thing with vampires if they were betrayed but fuck I don't go around acting like their problems are mine this is a new generation this is a new time you are not your great grand parent your grandparent or your parent you are you tell me what the hell did the cullens do to you personally to make you such whiney little bitches God my fucking friends two year old doesn't act like this and he's fucking two he doesn't whine like you so tell me why do the cullens make you act like you have constant PMS problems like a fucking teenaged girl?" I growled at them.

"Well because of them we became wolves and we can't be with anyone we want." Jake said.

"You mean they gave you super streath, smell, speed, and the ability to turn into a bad ass dog and find your one true love is a bad thing God jake your more of an idiot and I pig then ever." I growled.

"WELL THEY TURNED YOU INTO A FUCKING FREAK!" He yelled.

"I WAS BORN THIS WAY YOU FUCKING IDIOT IM IN MY FUCKING TWENTIES AND YOUR SIXTEEN YEARS OLD IM FUCKING OLDER YOU WERENT BORN YOU WERENT IN THE HOSPITAL YOU WERENT EVEN THOUGHT OF TO KNOW HOW I WAS FUCKING BORN!" I yelled in his face and he stepped back.

"And you all want to agree with a fucking moron that doesn't get his facts strait who keeps telling me that I'm wrong about my gender THAT MY PARENTS AND DOCTORS ARE FUCKING WRONG?!" I yelled and they all looked at the ground in shame.

"Isn't she amazing." I heard alice say and I smirked.

"Now we will all train together like I said you can go with jake if you want to die because he is no longer in this pack for as I shall call it treachery trying to get you all to listen to him but not your alpha is enough for me to ban him." I growled.

"Whoa wait bella reconsider." Seth said.

"Why should I let a traitor stay in my pack are you willing to go with him." I growled.

"No just we need all that we can to beat the vampires." He said.

"Well he can still battle with us but he is alone no one will protect him unless whoever decided they want to be a traitor with him and they can leave LaPush." I growled.

"Look just let him-." Seth tried to say but I stopped him.

"Where's leah?" I asked.

"She didn't know if she was allowed to come so she didn't cross the border." Jorden said.

"Now that you say that why didn't you call me instead you crossed the border not allowed to do that." I growled.

"Well this was an emergency so just call her." Jake said.

"Shut up jake." I growled and alice handed me my phone and I smiled.

"Thank you pixi." I said and kissed her and she kissed me back and I call leah and she comes strait to us Esme hands he clothes and she goes and changes then comes back to us.

"So what's going on?" Leah asked.

"Bella was just teaching the guys a lesson that's all." Alice said with a giggle.

"Continue Seth." I said.

"Just let jake back in and then after the battle we can talk about what we can do with him." Seth said and I nodded.

"Fine fine now leah we and everyone here including….God including sam have to train with the Cullens but if you kill one of them or if sam does I'll kill you and him got that?" I said as I looked at my pack and they all nodded.

"Good now." I said and looked at Esme.

"Mind if we use the backyard as a practice area?" I asked.

"Hmm ok just don't ruin my garden." She said and we all nodded then Jasper and the other cullens went to the backyard and I took my pack to the back as well.

"Jasper here can help you more then I can so Jasper is your teacher." Carlisle said and I nodded.

"So Jasper what do you have to teach us?" I asked.

"Well you always keep your guard never let them grab you especially the newborns they can break you like a twig." He explained.

"Wait what?" Paul asked a bit scared and I just took in the knowledge being in the military helped me with my bearing to be honest I'm a bit scared of the newborn vampires.

"Yes they can damage you more then what you think bella may I demonstrait on you?" He asked and I nodded and I went over to him the rest of the pack sat Indian style alice was on the side looking at me and I smiled at her.

"Alice I need you to." Jasper said and I looked at him and alice ran right on up to us.

"Now bell were going to battle use all your force and I the same alice will be watching and seeing what we have to work with along with your pack." He said and I nodded.

"You may turn into a wolf unless you want to fight human." He said.

"Wolf today human tomorrow." I said and I turned into my wolf form ripping my clothes and I sighed.

**_"God damn it." _**I said to myself and I looked at Jasper and he got into a fighting stance and I charged at him and he charged at me we started fighting I grabbed his leg and threw him into a tree but he just got up and tackled me.

"Bella." I heard and I saw alice when I did I let my guard down and I felt my ribs crack and I howled in pain.

**_"Damn it God fucking damn it Jasper." _**I barked but they didn't know what I was saying sadly he then hit up and ran to alice I got up and tackled him before he could he was ganna hurt alice my goddess he was going to harm her the bastard as I got in his face and was about to grab his throat.

"BELLA STOP!" I heard and stopped and backed up and looked at Alice.

"Sit." She said and I tilted my head and sat for her and she smiled and my tail wagged.

"So what was Bella's mistake?" Jasper asked.

"She looked at Alice when she called her name." Jake said and I growled.

**_"Son of a bitch if she was in trouble I would help her no matter what." _**I barked at him.

"Well not really I mean if alice was in trouble and bella was close then yes bella did the right thing but did you see her let her guard down that's what happened it was also the way alice called her she wasn't in danger so bella relaxed because she wasn't in any harm but say if a newborn vampire had alice, bella would have reacted very differently." Jasper explains and I looked at him as I absorbed his teaching I look at Alice as she sits next to me and I look out into the woods as the wind goes on by I can smell many things.

"Bella?" I heard and I looked down to alice I lean my head down to her and nuzzled her.

"What do you want to do in the future?" She asked and I looked at her.

**_"Spend it with you that's what my future is its all I want to do is spend my future with you…have some pups with you to." _**I barked but she still didn't know what I was saying so she got up went and got me some clothes and I turned human and changed.

"There now I can know what you were saying." She said with a smile.

"I said I want to spend it with you that's what my future is its all I want to do is spend it with you and also have some pups with you…I mean if you can have kids I don't know the whole thing wait can you have kids?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not I don't know." She said and I nodded and looked at Jasper teaching the pack and I went over to them.

"Ok so keep training come back here tomorrow and you get to fight us." Jasper said and I looked at him.

"It'll be great practice only thing is, is that they can't fight a newborn vampire cause we don't have any." He said and I nodded.

"So we come here early in the morning and train till sunset?" I asked and Jasper nodded.

"Alright come back here at six in the morning guys." I said and they groaned and I rolled my eyes as they left.

"Hey bella come here." I heard and I went over to Emmett.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Heard you asking alice on a date tonight so where you taking her?" Rosalie asked.

"Wait she didn't agree." I tried to say but rosealie stopped me.

"She's always going to say yes to you bella so we have a tux ready for you." She said.

"Whoa tux I was just ganna take her to a small town restraunt and a walk in the park or somewhere else." I said and rose looked defeted.

"Ok ok just…I'll take her somewhere nice." I said and she smiled as she helped me out.

"Hey alice." I said and I went up to her.

"Yes bella?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you uh want to go on a date with me tonight?" I asked.

"Yes Bella." She said with a smile and I smiled to.

"So I'll pick you up around say uh eight?" I asked.

"That's fine with me." She said and kissed me and I kissed her back.

"Wow." Was all I could say and she giggled.

"No sex." I heard Emmett and I blushed like crazy.

"Aww bells it's ok." She said and stroked my cheek and I smiled at her.

"Well you should go get ready bella." She said.

"But it's only four." I said.

"Oh right I forgot you aren't a girly girl." She said.

"I'm barley a girl at all alice." I said with a smirk as I held her waist and she giggled.

"Well I guess I can go I need to get other things ready to." I said and she smiled and kissed my cheek I grabbed my bag and keys and went to my truck I saw the suit in there already and shook my head as I drove to my home hoping my parents aren't doing anything dirty so I get out of the truck after turning it off and I grab the suit and my bag I knock on the door to be sure they aren't doing anything I don't want to see my parents going at it it's weird and weird.

"Come in." I heard and I walked in to see my mom drinking coffee and my dad to.

"Hey mom hey dad." I said as I set my keys down and I look at them.

"Hey bells what's with the suit?" My mom asked and I smiled.

"Oh um Alice's sister Rosalie helped make it I'm taking alice on a date tonight." I said with a smile.

"Awww my daughter going on a date." My mom said and I smiled.

"Heh um yea I am…so um I'm ganna be out for a while." I said.

"You still got the you know what?" My dad asked.

"Yes dad I have them but I won't need them." I said.

"Well good but still." He said and I smiled as I got my stuff back into my room and I took a shower when I was done I dried off after Three hours I got the suit and I tried it out then went out to my truck and drove to the garden shop and got alice some flowers I paid the cashier then went to Alice's home when I got there I turned my truck off and head to the door and knock when I do Edward opens the door and I growl.

"Hey mutt." He said.

"Hey dickward haven't seen you in a while haven't gotten my daily fuck you today." I growled then I saw Alice come down the stairs.

"Hey bella." She said and I smiled as I came inside the house and I kissed her and handed her some flowers.

"Aww that's so sweet bella thank you." She said and kissed my cheek and went to go find a vase then Edward came over to me.

"I swear I don't know what she sees in you." H growled.

"Um how about a mate that can take great care of her and give her what she wants." I growled.

"Nah she's just being nice that's all it's all a lie bella you should leave now." He said trying to push me out but I didn't budge so I pushed him away and wiped my jacket.

"Hey why don't you stay out of your sisters love life and out of my face then I don't have to kill you for getting in my bubble got that?" I growled and alice came back and I took her to my truck and drove to a nice restraunt I took her inside and we sat at a table far away from people.

"So Bella I heard what you said to Edward." She said.

"He had it coming." I said as I looked at the menu.

"I know but next time just tell him you're going to kill him." She said and I laughed.

"Oh god that's great pixi." I said as I smiled at her the waiter came by and took our orders and I looked at her.

"Thank you I try." She said and I chuckled as I drank some of my water.

"Oh by the way you sure do cuddle a lot in your sleep." She said and I spit my water luckily none got on her and I coughed a bit.

"Heh um I cuddle in my sleep?" I asked.

"Yea I think it's cute." She said and I smiled and the waiter brought our food and I ate my spaghetti I looked up at alice and she giggled then grabbed her napkin and wiped my face and I blushed a lot.

"Aww so cute." Alice said and I smiled at her and we mostly talked after we were done or just me eating both our plates I paid the bill and took her back to the truck then drove her to the park turned the truck back off and we started walking.

"It's such a beautiful night right bella?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yes but it's not as beautiful as you alice." I said and we both stopped and I looked at her.

"Alice I love you so much I don't know how I could live my life without you…I know you're a vampire and all but still if you ever leave me I'll be sad or depressed but I'd still be happy for you if you find someone else." I said and alice kissed me and I kissed her back.

"Bella that's so sweet of you to say but I would never leave you I feel the same way if you left me I would be depressed and sad but I would still be happy for you…..bella we're mates we're ment to be together." She said and I smiled then picked her up and took her to the pond and we sat and looked at the ducks play and I held her hand as I laid back she rolled on top of me and I smiled as I held her waist.

"I love you bella." She said and I kissed her.

"I love you to Alice." I said then my watch beeped and I saw the time I helped alice up and took her back to my truck and back to her house before she got out of my truck she kissed me and I kissed her back I don't know how long we were making out but I guess it was to long for Rosalie cause we heard a knocking on the window and saw Rosalie grinning so I rolled the window down.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I think alice needs to come inside before you two end up doing it in the truck." She said and I blushed and alice giggled.

"Um well uh heh uh." Was all I could say as I got out of my side of the truck and opened Alice's door.

"I really liked our date bella hope we can do it again soon." Alice said as she kissed my cheek then went with her sister and I smiled I got back in my truck and drove back to my home as I listened to the radio when I got home I turned the truck off and went inside and saw my mom.

"How'd it go?" She asked.

"It went great mom really great actually." I said as she got up and hugged me and I hugged her back.

"I'm so happy and proud of you bella." She said and I smiled.

"Now off to bed you have work in the morning remember the reserves office called me today asking if you are free….if you were going to be with alice I'm sorry." She said and I stopped her.

"Hey mom it's ok I'll tell her I'll be at work tomorrow I'll see her later." I said and she smiled.

"Actually I was wondering when are you going back into your house?" She asked.

"Uh well they still need to fix it up." I said.

"I told you if you needed help cooking you should call me next time." She said.

"Hey I was hungry I didn't know that the stuff would actually blow up I mean I did everything right." I said.

"Well I'm just glad that you were ok and that no one was hurt." She said.

"Yea least I'm alive but I'll give a call and ask how much longer." I said and she kissed my cheek and I went up to my room and changed out of the tux and set it in the washroom for me to clean in the morning I then got my boxer and regular white shirt and went to bed I thought of alice again and I fell right to sleep.


	6. Work, another fight, baby talk?

Chapter 6: work, another fight, baby talk?

TWILIGHT ISNT MINE!

Oh wow it's been so long since I've written a chapter sorry school and stuff going on and all that jazz and heading to places and swamped with papers to work on… and some issues and so on and thinking of how the next chapter will be so yea thanks for staying with me and this story guys I really appreciate it and all –hands you guys cookies-

Enjoy and thank you

**"Wolf talking"**

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

**"Texting"**

**_"phone call"_**

(Bella's pov)

I woke up very early in the morning around three in the morning and I got my uniform on and I texted alice.

**"Hey alice I'm so sorry I was going to text you last night but I kinda forgot after my shower anyway I'm going to be at work but I will be back in time to see you and the pack train if anything bad happens please call me as soon as you can…oh and tell leah to get sam and tell him all that's going on I guess I mean he's gotta train with us to help so yea again sorry."**I texted her I know it was long but that's what I had to tell her so after I sent it I went to get my keys and my phone buzzed so I grabbed it.

**"Ok I'll be sure to tell her have fun at work."** She sent and I smiled and texted her back.

**"Thank you and you have fun to pixi."** I said and I went to my truck and started it up then I went to the reserve station in forks to be honest it was nice and cozy.

"Hello swan." I heard and looked at the mans name tag.

"Hello Gilbert sir." I said and we shook hands.

"Yep that's my name don't wear it out." He said and I looked at him I guess he was new so I looked at his rank and saw he was a private.

"So you're new here?" I asked.

"Yep was just transferred here this week." He said and I nodded.

"And they put me with you so what do you do?" He asked.

"Well I would go to schools and tell people about the army but that's when I go to JROTC classes as well but that's on Mondays and Thursdays….and also I just talk to people who want to join." I said and I grabbed my clipboard and saw I had an appointment.

"Which I have to go to in an hour so I guess you're coming with to know the ropes." I said as I sat at my desk and got some papers and my folder and I looked at the kids info card.

"Hmm so that's it?" He asked.

"Well I get to bring the rock wall to the school in a few weeks for the cadets we can have some fun and show them how it works." I said and he nodded and after an hour I grabbed my keys and took Gilbert to my truck and drove him to the Newtons home I turned my truck off and grabbed the papers and went to the door and knocked after talking with Mikes mom and mostly glaring at Mike Newton me and her decided to put Mike in boot camp so he knows what he would be going threw also because the boy Couldn't keep his eyes off his phone and just text away after I asked him some questions and he didn't answer so we took him to the boot camp and the boy started throwing a tantrum like a five year old and punched me in my jaw breaking his fingers in the process and I punched him back almost breaking his jaw in half boy started to cry like a little whimp.

"Well you wanna fucking punch someone they're going to punch you back maggot don't think cause you think your hot shit you can do whatever the fuck you want hell fuck no you will be getting your ass kicked." I said then after a while we took him to his cabin with other cadets and told them that if he does anything stupid they are to do anything to straiten him out that means yelling and hitting as well no pampering the little shit just 'cause he cries and wants to act like a baby so after giving them all that they needed to know about Mike and what to do me and Gilbert then headed to my truck and I stopped by the entrance.

"I'll be back next weekend and teach the cadets some thing if that's fine with you commander?" I asked.

"You sure can bella I know you'll scare them hahahah." He said and the rest laughed as I drove off back to the recruiting station when we got there I turned my truck off and bothme and Gilbert headed inside the building.

"Man that was awesome you showed that kid." He said and I nodded.

"Yea sure man I hate brats like that." I said as I sat at my desk.

"Well I bet he'll stop being a brat soon." He said and I laughed.

"Oh yea like that'll ever happen here let me tell you something I have to go to LaPush for meetings and stuff you won't believe the guys there they have this "gang" like thing or as they call a pack cause of their wolf heratige it's funny as hell but pisses me off see I go and talk with them and lead them and so on but they still want there oh so great idiot of a fucking leader to show them the way thinking he's fucking Gandhi or something the boy is gone and they still worship the bastard." I said and Gilbert laughed and so did I.

"They might be kids and all but they're stupid kids I mean not to be mean but it's true by what you've told me." He said and I just shook my head.

"Yea oh hey it's almost lunch time." I said.

"Oh yea it is come on." Gilbert said then me and him got up and I saw Alice come threw the door with a bag.

"Oh hey Alice what brings you here?" I asked and she giggled.

"Oh I just wanted to bring my favorite person in the world their lunch." She said and I smiled.

"Wish my girl would bring me lunch." Gilbert said.

"Heh uh yea." I said a bit nervous.

_'That's right he's new here he doesn't know Alice's real age.' _I thought and I shook my head and smiled at alice.

"So anything happen while you were away?" Alice asked and I was just smiling.

"Oh yea you should have seen Swan here she taught this one kid a lesson." Gilbert said.

"You're beating up kids now?" Alice asked.

"No I mean the boy was asking for it he thought just because he was I guess popular he was God and all that shit his mom signed him up to go to boot camp and in the paper it says if the boy hits me I'm allowed to hit back teach him a lesson and stuff….kid hit my jaw and broke both his hands fingers just because he didn't want to take orders." I said and alice giggled a bit and I smiled.

"Well now he'll know not to mess with you now will he Swan?" She asked as she pulled my collar a bit and I smirked at her.

"Heh yea now he's dealing with my commander I was going easy on him." I said and she kissed my cheek.

"That's good now eat your lunch and then come back home I miss you." She said and I nodded.

"Yes ma'am." I said and she left and I looked to see a few sandwiches and some bottled water I shook my head and smiled as I sat at my desk.

"Whoa was she planing to feed the army?" Gilbert asked.

"I have a very very high metabolism take a few if you want man I won't mind." I said and he grabbed one and a bottle of water and we talked and ate.

"So you're stronger then an average guy and your jaw is like it's made of steal and you heal fast dude I mean I don't see a bruise at all are you on some type of super drug or something are you a robot?" Gilbert asked as he pulled at my cheek and poked it to.

"Heheh it just runs on my moms side of the family." I said and he nodded.

"That's understandable." He said and I nodded.

"Yea my mom was in a carwreck a week from today now so yea a week now and she heals really fast." I said as we ate.

"Sounds to me it comes from Indian stories I did a lot of history learning back in collage hell it's my major and I've heard of only one tribe able to do that…..you an Indian?" He asked.

"Hmm I guess I mean my mom didn't know her real parents so we don't know but if What you say is true then I'm a quarter Indian my dad not an Indian and my mom being half." I said chuckling a bit.

"Hmmm well if I'm correct you come from the wolves from Italy strange I know but they have wolves tribes there…..hm maybe that's why you're named bella." He said.

"Bella nick name not full name remember." I said smirking.

"Or right the almighty Isabella I'm sorry for butchering your fine name please forgive me." Gilbert said then bowed and I laughed.

"Rise good sir you were told what I have said now help me finish these sandwiches." I said and we laughed as we had our lunch.

"Like I said your family could be from that tribe you could look it up." He said.

"Any specific name they go by?" I asked.

"The Crescent Canines might not sound right but that's their pack name trust me they don't really have a specific name they just choose when the last leader dies and the new one comes so it changes a lot but that's the previous one….maybe your grandfather was in it." Gilbert said and I sat and thought about it.

"Yea that could be right." I said.

"But that's just healing fast you can't turn into a big furry beast and all that so not all of what the paper might say isn't true just an old myth." He said and I rubbed my head and growled to myself.

_'Fuck I forgot I was talking to a mortal.' _I thought to myself.

"Hey growling like a dog are you going to become a werewolf like in scooby doo?" He asked and I smiled.

"I wish that would be awesome." I said and we continued with our work when closing time came I went to my truck turned it on and drove to the cullens home when I parked my truck I turned it off and walked to the back yard to see sam turn into a wolf and attack alice from behind I hurried and shifted and tackled him bitting his arm and he howled in pain.

"Bella, bella stop it." Leah said as her and Paul tried to pull me off as I shifted back to human.

"HE WAS ATTACKING ALICE FROM BEHIND THE FUCKER GOT WHAT HE DESERVES!" I yelled as they tried to pull me away from him alice then came up to me and held my face and I looked at her.

"Bella it's ok you got the big bad wolf away from me." She said and kissed me and I kiss her back then I feel leah and Paul let me go and I pull away from alice and I glare at him.

"Ok I've had a long long fucking day of work dealing with a punk ass kid and now I've gatta deal with you so here's what's ganna happen sam you hurt any of the Cullens and I will kill you I don't give a shit if emily will cry I'll tell her you died stupidly understand me you are on the Cullens territories not yours so be respectful to them or like I said death will come with you." I growled and sam just smirked.

"Aww come on bells me and my pack won't like it will we jake?" He said and I smirked at sam.

"Oh so you wanna be alpha Hmm then jake will fight you for it not such a loyal pack mate is that?" I asked while laughing then glared at them as Paul, Jared, jake, and Seth went to his side and I smirked.

"Hmm great you have weakling Seth, dumbass jake, Paul, and Jared oh such a tough pack you got sam ganna read to them and let them take naps to." I laughed as leah went over to him.

"ok leah what the fuck?" I asked.

"Look seths my brother." She tried to say.

"Oh so this is what I get make you fucking second in command and I get treachery and all you idiots finally do your jobs when I tell you it what can't handle orders from me fucking weak little maggots you are." I growled and alice held me.

"Bella sweetie please calm down don't do anything you'll regret." She said and I growled more.

"Oh yes fallow sam the one that doesn't make you train but expects you to do what he says bet if he told you to kill Seth you'd all fucking do it because he's so bad ass right? I fucking train you to get ready for this war that's going to happen but he didn't he fucking kicks a low blow and has to have you all help him to fight of me and I'm supposedly the weak one fine then go ahead come on all ya'll come at me one by one I'm the vampire army see how well you get trained with me and the Cullens and then look at before when sam was your leader." I growled as I shifted and they all cowered as I growled at them then I attacked sam as he shifted.

**"You little fuckers want to be with a weak leader like him so be it I don't want to hear you crying to me when he doesn't treat you right or fucking vampires area in your territory I will not be helping you at all." **I growled as they all shifted.

**"Sam was better then you bella he let us do what we wanted." **Seth said and I growled as I got in his face then I heard Edward explain to the family of what's going on.

**"Oh yea sure Seth defend a weak man who couldn't defend himself let alone his own pack the so called man had to kick me in the balls just to win a match that's a fucking low blow but I guess it doesn't matter to you Seth you've never been kicked down there do you know how painful that is getting kicked in the kid maker?" ** I growled at him as I got closer and leah got I front of me.

**"Bella look I just I don't want to leave you've been a great leader but I don't want to hurt you or let my brother get hurt." **Leah told me and I growled and snapped at her face.

**"You're all idiots fallow this boy and die or stay with me and live I have training in wars I was in fucking Iraq for gods sake this boy has never seen war…I know it's different because its supernatural and all but the Cullens will help hell I can smell Esme making food in there for you guys does sams mother ever make you a big meal or treat you like family does sam even try to teach you guys anything?" **I asked.

**"Well no he doesn't but that's what we like look bella the leeches aren't over on our side they aren't coming into LaPush." **Jake said and I did a wolf like laugh.

**"Oh yea they will they love blood these vamps don't know how to stop drinking human blood that's all they've been use to they'll come to forks kill everyone here even my father and mother then go into LaPush and kill everyone in the are They'll kill your dad make you think they care cause he's in a wheelchair no blood I'd blood they'll kill your mom and dad leah and they'll kill Seth they'll kill you all no matter what and since sam here DIDN'T train you for that fight then what you still want to be with him in death? You still want to be in a pack with a boy that has no training like me and the Cullens you want your families to die because that's what's going to happen if you stay with him…..but that's not my fault I'll just take my mom and dad and the Cullens and we can leave forks my family won't have to die unlike yours because you aren't allowed to leave LaPush." ** I growled and I felt alice hug me a bit and I nuzzled her and looked at the other wolves with a glare as she handed me clothes I grabbed them turned human and put the shorts and shirt on and I looked at them.

"Join sam and die or join me and the Cullens and live we can all look out for each other and our family." I said and then leah came over to me with Seth then Paul and Jared and I looked at sam and jake then jake came over to me and I looked at sam as he growled and I smirked as he shifted and I covered Alice's eyes.

"REALLY AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH YOU'LL JUST LEAVE ME OVER A SPEECH LIKE THAT?!" Sam yelled and I glared at him.

"Boy watch your tone there are ladies present." I said and alice giggled and I smiled a bit.

"Shut up you bitch." He said then threw a rock at me and I moved out of the way.

"Oh no a rock whatever shall I do." I mocked and glared at him.

"Come on hand to hand you and me fuck face." I said and I heard Emmett laugh it was like a booming sound and I smirked as I got in front of sam.

"Unless your going to be a whimp and kick me in the balls again that's so manly by the way." I growled and he smirked as he grabbed his short and put them on.

"Ok bitch you and me one on one." He said and we went to the center of the yard.

"Now don't go and distroying my garden you two." Esme said as she and alice gave the other wolves their food.

"Don't worry Esme." I said then I felt a kick in the stomach and growled.

"Rule one don't let your guard down." Sam said and I smirked.

"Well I learned different Mulan said lesson number one was to be gentle yet tuff at the same time." I said with a smile as I grabbed Sams foot and I threw him into a tree then I ran fast picked him up and threw him at on other tree after that I ran back up to him then he kicked me in the chest and I smirked as I grabbed his foot again pulled him then grabbed his pants giving him a wedgie and everyone laughed as he squeaked a bit and I slammed him into the ground.

"Fuck." Sam said as I heard something crack and I saw I was stepping on his hand and I smirked as I crushed it more into the dirt and he yelled.

"Come on sam I thought you wanted to fight you ain't doing much fighting boy." I growled as I crushed his hand more and more and smirked at every crack it made then I moved away from his hand and let him get up and he growled at me as He held his hand.

"You bitch." He said and I smirked.

"Hey I was being gentle and tuff." I said.

"YOU CRUSHED MY HAND!"he yelled and I smiled more.

"So you kicked me where my kids are that's worse." I said then he ran up to me and tried to punch me but I ducked and he tripped and fell on his face.

"Come on sam come kick my ass." I said and smirked as he got up.

"That's it boy come on get up." I said acting like he was a dog making him angrier.

"I AM NOT A DOG!" He yelled and I laughed.

"Yes you are you sure do act like one and you turn into one Don't you?" I laughed as he ran back to me and had his hand in a fist.

"And the award for most idiotic person goes to." I announced as I grabbed his hand and snapped it as he howled in pain.

"Sam Uley the most idiotic person in the entire galaxy how does it feel sam?" I asked as my hands went to his arm and I broke that to and I smirked as he cried out more and I stepped on his leg breaking that as well and then I grabbed him by his jaw.

"BELLA STOP NOW!" I heard and looked to see alice looking at me.

"Hey he needs to learn alice." I said.

"Oh and you're going to break our kids jaws when they don't listen bella the boy has had enough let him go." She said and I glared at him and growled as I threw him to the ground.

"You're so fucking lucky my mate stopped me sam now get the fuck up and leave and don't think about going to LaPush I'll still kill you." I growled as he ran and I went over to alice and I stopped her from hugging me.

"First I'd like to say don't ever interrupt me while I'm fighting second I would never EVER break mine and your child's jaw ever they're our kids they can do whatever they want and third….give me a kiss." I said and she smiled and kissed me as I kissed back then I looked at the pack as they thanked Esme for the food and rose and Emmett ran up to me.

"So bella-." Emmett tried to say but rose covered his mouth and I looked at them confused.

"He's going to say something sexual I know him to well." She said and I smirked.

"Aww come on let the man talk I wanna here what he has to say." I said and she sighed as she uncovered his mouth.

"So did you and alice do it at your job I mean she was gone pretty long." He said and I blushed and held my chest like I was having a heart attack.

"Never ask about that again Emmett you almost killed her." Alice said and I shook my head.

"No Emmett me and alice didn't do it yet and we won't for a long time." I said as I calmed down a bit then Esme handed me a plate of food.

"Thanks Esme." I said.

"Anytime dear oh and make sure your pack comes here often it's a good way to get rid of the food and not let it waist." She said and I nodded at her and smiled as I eat her food.

"Yet again Esme you have made a great meal." I said and looked at the rest of the pack members as I finished up.

"Ok sorry for taking to long now here's what I want to know in the first place you all said because I didn't let you do what you want, ok so here's why I don't you have never been in war you haven't seen half the shit I have seen my friends brains getting blown out my best friend getter her legs blown of and so on I have seen gruesome stuff now I was told to stay back and not go up more but I didn't listen I fucked up badly very badly I ran out into what they call no man land no one out there…I was out in the open on a fucking land mine my friend littelrly grabbed my bag pulled me back and he ended up getting blown up because I didn't want to fucking listen because I didn't want to I got a solider a friend a father and brother and son killed because I was stupid and didn't want to take some fucking orders trust me it wasn't the best thing to tell the kids why the fuck their dad wasn't going to be coming back because of my screw up…do you want to tell one of your packmates families why they won't be coming home or make up a lie telling them they left and just having that burden on your shoulders?" I told them and glared at them as they shook their heads and I nodded.

"Good now let's get to training now as you can tell alice, Jasper, and Edward have abilities to use in a fight alice seeing the future Jasper able to feel your feelings and being able to control them and Edward being able to read your minds…..now say one vampire your up against has….ultra strength worse then Emmett's strength he is beating on a pack mate what do you do?" I asked and looked at them as they thought but didn't say anything.

"You sneak up on them so in today's lesson we will be doing stealth and combat." I said and looked at Jasper as we put them in groups me with alice as always, Jasper with Paul, jake and Edward, Seth and Emmett, rose and leah, Carlisle and Jared, and Esme was in the house making more food and I looked at Alice and smirked at her.

"Alright now we're going to all be fighting use all your strength don't hold back now when you see one of your pack members getting hurt worse then do what you have to we gatta see where you mess up and what we need to work on." Jasper said and I whimpered a bit at alice I didn't want to hurt her in any way.

"Aww come on bella don't be like that show me the alpha side of you." Alice said and I looked at her and nodded.

"Alright then let's begin." Jasper said and we all started to fight alice not really holding back it was painful and kinda hot to see her worked up we all worked together after an hour of training and me and the pack were out of breath so we all sat in the grass as we rested and I looked at Alice.

"What has you so worked up pixi?" I asked.

"Hu nothing Jasper said to use all our strength." She said and I looked at her worried a bit then she came and sat next to me and kissed my cheek.

"You sure come on tell me what's on your mind." I said and I rubbed her back.

"Just thinking about when we talked about kids getting mad cause I can't have kids just getting mad at myself that's all." She said and I looked at her shocked.

"Well I mean we don't know if that's possible." I said.

"Bella I'm dead I don't have any working organs to carry a child." She said and I just looked at her sadly.

"Like I said you never know I mean…..well maybe your right but." I tried to say but the words just were jumbled up.

"Look bella I don't think it would happen….but maybe in a tiny chance maybe it might work like you said." She said and she rubbed my back and I looked at the ground and she got up and went to help Esme as I looked at her.

"Baby talk?" Leah asked.

"Hu?" I asked and looked at her confused.

"Heard you guys talking about a baby what is alice pregnant?" She asked.

"No no she isn't we haven't uh done it yet but up no we were just talking about if she could or couldn't carry a child." I said and leah nodded.

"Remember you aren't from LaPush you're from some unknown tribe." Leah said and I nodded.

"Yea I actually might know what tribe I'm from Gilbert told me he did some research while in collage I'm ganna look into it when I get home tonight…..oh shit." I said as I get up and grab my phone and call the people in charge of my house they told me that it would be done by tomorrow.

"Oh that's great heh thanks…yep ok bye." I said as I hung up and I saw alice come over to me with a plate.

"Who was that?" She asked as she handed me the plate and I ate some of the steak.

"That was the people who are working on my house I'll be back in my own house tomorrow." I said and alice handed me some water and we sat under a tree away from her family and my pack.

"What happened to your house?" She asked and I blushed embarrassed.

"Well you see I was trying to cook and…I almost burnt my entire house down." I said and she laughed.

"Hey not funny I warned the fire department that it was bound to happen they laughed and I warned my mom to because she was came over and saw all the take-out menus and complained." I told her and she still laughed.

"Stop laughing Alice, bella can't handle it." I heard jake say and I growled at him.

"Shut the fuck up jake you can't even make a proper Bon fire you almost burned the fucking forest down." I growled at him and then he came up to me.

"One time bella one time." He growled at me and I glared at him.

"Yea first time I fucking caught my house on fire so why don't you shut the fuck up jake." I growled and he pulled his fist Back and I grabbed it before he could punch me.

"Get back over there now and leave me and alice the fuck alone." I growled and he smirked.

"Oh so you can have alone time and make some Freak children Hu?" He said and then the next thing to happen was jake vanished I looked around and saw alice punching him I was shocked to say anything but when Jared and Seth tried to help jake I growled at them and got in front of them before they could interrupt alice or hurt her in anyway.

"You touch her and I'll end you both." I growled and they backed up but still looked at jake and growled at them.

"Dude she's ganna kill him stop her." Seth said.

"I'm sorry but you don't call kids freaks near alice she really loves children." Rose said as she came up to us.

"I'd kill him if alice didn't beat me to him." Rose said and I looked to see alice hitting jake and he was bloody and I go over to her and stop her.

"Ok sweetie he's learned his lesson I hope." I said and glared at jake as he got up and Carlisle looked at him.

"Damn alice you broke his nose." Emmett said and I chuckled a bit.

"That should teach him to never call a child a freak." She said and I nodded.

"Hey I mean his kid will be a freak I mean he is one already so he has no say." I said to try and calm things down a bit.

"Ok everyone is calmed good to much anger." Jasper said and we all nodded and I helped Esme take the dishes in the house then she shoved me out of the kitchen and I looked at Alice the pack left to LaPush and I walked up to her and rubbed her back.

"You ok alice?" I asked.

"Yea I got it all out of my system." She said and I smiled.

"Good cause I don't want to get beat up." I said and she giggled a bit and we relaxed on the couch and talked we then got back to the subject of kids.

"Hmm now if we're to ever have a girl I want to name her…renesme." I said and alice smiled.

"What about a son?" She asked.

"Hmm I don't know you choose." I said and she smiled.

"Hmm if it's a boy I would go with Brandon." Alice said and I looked at her.

"Good name." I said and Rose came in along with Esme.

"What about the middle names?" Rose asked.

"Yea they need middle names." Esme said.

"Hmm renesme Marie swan?" I asked.

"Who says they'll have your last name?" Alice asked with a smile and I smirked.

"Cause…..well…..uh." I said and the girls laughed a bit.

"It's ok bella now for the boy it'll be Hmm Brandon Emerson Swan." Alice said and I smiled at her and held her to me.

"So who wants to watch a movie?" Alice asked and everyone came in and we all laughed and we all watched this movie called she's the man and I gatta say it looks good after the movie was over they picked another one and I started to fall asleep and then I was out like I light.


	7. pack talk,another fight,Bella

Chapter 7: pack talk, another fight, Bellas heratige, and more baby talk

Hey guys that's for the reviews that I have been getting now to answer the guest that sent a review

Sorry if bella is acting like another sam but that's not what she is in my story sam DIDN'T want to train his pack and let them get away with anything as to where bella is trying to teach them of the consequences for their rash actions trying to teach them what happens when they cross the wrong person bella is also in the military so any form of disrespect (in my opinion to her) she will get pissed off and start acting like a pissed off drill sergeant. I'll update soon as possible. (not good at writing lemons so yea just so you know they do the dirty XD in this chapter ) also since I took so long on my 6th chapter I hurried on this one for you guys so yeah.

Hope you all enjoy this story and thank you

**_"Wolf talking"_**

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

**"Texting"**

**_"phone call"_**

(Bella's pov)

I woke up to the sound of people talking so I woke up to see leah, alice, rose, and Esme talking to each other.

"Well good morning sleepy head." Alice said and came over to me and kissed my cheek and I smiled sleepily.

"Morning everyone." I yawned and looked at leah.

"What's going on leah?" I asked.

"Uh bella I um….I was wondering if maybe I could leave the pack for a bit." She said and I looked at her.

"Why is it because of what I did yesterday?" I asked.

"No no not at all I just…..I was reading into my family history to understand why I became a wolf and I found out that I have alpha bloodline." She said and I thought.

"Hmm sure if you want just can you help us in this battle soon?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Ok then you can go on your own is Seth going to join you?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes he will be." She said and I nodded.

"Alright then." I said.

"So wait you'll let her leave just like that the fuck I have alpha blood in me to." I heard and looked to see jake.

"Yea but you also agreed if your to fight me for alpha you would die so ifyou become a roge and try to kill me you will still die it's a lose, lose on your part plus I think leah has what it takes to be a great alpha I'm not ganna hold her back like sam and you guys did just cause she's a girl." I said as I got up and stretched and looked at him.

"Plus you haven't proven to me that I can trust you on your own you act like a little three year old child and I don't want to be held responsible for letting a crazed kid out on his own." I told him and looked at leah.

"You're welcome back anytime you want just don't stay away from your mom to long that's all." I said and she nodded.

"Thank you bella." She said then came up to me and hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Alright so when are you leaving?" I asked.

"Tonight after the training." She said and I nodded then looked at alice and smiled.

"So after training wanna go and have some fun?" I asked and I bet if she was alive she would be blushing.

"WOO BELLA!" I heard Emmett yell and I looked around.

"Hey not that fun, not that type of fun." I said putting my hands up in defense and alice kissed my cheek and leah moved away and I smiled.

"Well what if I wanted that type of fun?" She said and I started to blush a lot and I gulped a bit.

"Well I mean uh we uh heheh." I tried to say and leah laughed along with Emmett And jake shook his head in shame and I growled at him and he glared at me.

"Hey you can't please your girl it's a shame bella." He said and I growled.

"Hey least I treat a lady right take her on a date and give her love and so on I am a gentleman I don't just say "hey your hot lets fuck right now and I leave in the morning" no I actually want her to tell me when she ready not when my dick wants to just be in something unlike you

Jake I do belive you owe Kate and apology or do I have to tell Jared what you did to his little sister?" I growled and he backed off.

"Good I'm glade you finally learning your place in my pack boy now if you wanna start acting like an idiot do that during training so you can make an ass of yourself in front of the pack unless your so much of a little bitch to start shit in front of your friends." I growled as alice pulled me away from him and she took me in the kitchen where she sat me down.

"Bella take it easy on him." Alice said and I looked at her.

"And why should I he wants to be disrespectful to me and act like he's high shit no I don't roll that way." I told her and she crossed her arms and glared at me and I looked down I never want alice to be mad at me.

"Yes but bella you have to understand where he comes from." She said and I scoffed.

"What?" She said and I looked at her.

"Where he comes from? I know where that little bastard comes from his father billy is a respectable man he told jake not to be an ass in front of ladies to not swear and be a gentleman but ever since he was in this pack he has been acting like he is a thug or a gangster the boy wants to act like he's tuff shit but he ain't he isn't even man enough to stay with Kate he just ups and leaves he's, he's….. HE'S ACTING LIKE THAT BASTARD SAM!" I yelled and held my head.

"Bella?" I heard and everyone is looking at me and I growl and I turn to leave but Jasper stops me.

"Calm down befor you go anywhere." He said and I growled and sat at the table and laid my head on the table.

"Is bella ok?" I heard and looked to see Seth, Paul, Jared, Sam, and Emily looking at me sam smirking.

"The fuck you smirking at sam?" I growled and he stopped.

"Just the fact that jakes stupidity has finally gotten to you and that you can't handle your own pack." He said and I growled more.

"Least my pack isn't running around like fucking idiots that'll get put in jail." I said and sam growls at me and we come face to face.

"Hey I want my pack to be free." He said.

"Yea and look where that got them lazy fuckers that aren't dissaplined don't know the consequences to their actions think that everything will be handed to them and they could probably get away with killing an innocent person and you'll pat them on the fucking back." I growled and Emmett and Jasper pulled me and Sam away it was hard for Emmett to pull me away my body felt like it was bolted to the ground.

"I wouldn't pat them on the back if they killed someone." Sam growled.

"Oh yes you would your to busy with emily you don't even fucking go near your pack you gatta stay with you weak pathetic Human bitch." I growled and then sam snapped and turning into a wolf in the house and I turned to and we growled.

"Alice calm her down emily calm sam down NOW!" Jasper yelled but before the two could talk to us me and sam started to fight I bit his neck drawing blood and he ran to try and pin me to the wall but instead we broke down the wall and rolled down the hill from the side of the house.

"SAM STOP!" Emily yelled as her and alice ran to us.

"BELLA STOP RIGHT NOW!" Alice yelled but I didn't listen I was going to kill sam once and for all.

**_"Get ready to die sam"_** I growled as I ran up to him and we started to snap at each other.

**_"No bitch you're ganna die today how dare you call Emily a bitch you freak." _**He said and I growled as I grabbed him by the neck and threw him to the ground and he bit my leg and pulled me down and we went deeper in the woods my back hitting a tree making it crack.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP THIS FIGHTING RIGHT NOW!" Both alice and Emily yelled but we still didn't listen as we pawed at each other Sams claws hitting me in the eye I had it shut and I felt blood and growled as he laughed.

**_"THAT'S IT SAM!" _**I yelled as I tackled him his back hitting the huge oak tree hearing a snap and we also heard thunder as it started to rain and I glared at him and he looked shocked at me as I growled he then kicked me and ran I started to chase after him we ran between the two boarders of forks and LaPush I heard someone else running with us but with all the rain I didn't know if it was an enemy or not but I didn't care I was set on killing sam.

**_"FIGHT LIKE A MAN SAM STOP BEING A LITTLE BITCH AND FIGHT!" _**I yelled then I felt something tackle me from behind and I bit them they got off after yelling and I saw jake and growled he then turned into a wolf.

**_"Bella don't do this don't kill sam look I'm sorry I was acting like a dick ok I'll change I didn't know you were trying to help I didn't listen to what you were saying but don't stoop to Sams level please where's my older sister where's my alpha?" _**He said and I growled as I saw everyone and it started lightning and I felt someone tackle me from behind and bite me and I growl and forget them and turned and attacked the person from behind I looked with my good eye to see sam smirking and I growl as I run up to him and bit his left leg snapping it as he howled in pain from the bone being broken but also from healing I moved back a bit and he tackled me and we rolled down another hill my head hitting a rock.

**_"Prepare for the end bella." _**I heard and I looked up to see sam and I growled as he circled me getting ready to attack so I got up my fur caked in mud and blood he then tackled me and I hit a tree.

**_"What the big bad bella can't fight anymore hahah great…..now I can tell Charlie and your mom that you're finally dead bet they'll be throwing a party for your death." _**Sam said I got up and glared at him then five wolves tackled him and I growled.

**_"Move this is our fight." _**I growled and the gray wolf came up to me.

**_"No bella you and Sam are acting like little kids fighting over a fucking toy." _**Leah said and I growled.

**_"He needs to learn that he isn't in charge now MOVE!" _**I growled.

**_"WHAT ABOUT ALICE BELLA IF YOU DIED THEN WHAT DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT…..HER AND EMILY WERE TRYING TO STOP YOU TWO BUT NOOO YOU FUCKING IGNORE THEM AND GO ON FIGHTING NOT GIVING A DAMN HOW THEY WOULD FEEL IF THEY LOST YOU TWO!" _** Leah yelled and I looked at her, she never yelled once to me I'm proud of her that she's standing up to me at least.

**_"….your right." _**I said.

**_"AND ANOTHER THI…wait what?" _**Leah asked and Sam was back in his human form and I looked at Leah.

**_"I said you're right leah…I shouldn't be acting like a kid and fighting with sam I should have listen to alice when she told me to stop I should be setting an example…..you know you're going to be a great alpha leah." _**I said and she wagged her tail and I did a gruff laugh and we all did the same then Seth handed me a pair of clothes and I changed even though it was raining and we all laughed more and we all went to the Cullen's home.

"BELLA MARIE SWAN!" I heard and I shrunk back as I saw Esme glaring at me and Sam from the giant hole in the wall and I gulped.

"Uh s-sorry Esme I'll fix it." I said and she came up to me I was prepared to get hit but I was getting hugged.

"Don't worry you and sam can fix it later but right now I'm glad no one is dead…..plus you need to come in and see alice pronto." She said and I nodded as I ran in the house and I looked around and saw rose.

"Alice is in her room I don't know if you should talk to her." Rose said and I just ran up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Pixi can I come in?" I asked but I got no answer and I sat by the door.

"Come on I'm sorry I don't know what came over me pixi can I please come in?" I asked still no answer and I sighed and leaned on the wall and just sat there waiting but after a few hours I was starting to fall asleep and I heard the door open and saw alice glaring at me then her face softens.

"Come on let's get your eye cleaned up." She said and I got up and we headed to the bathroom I sat on the toilet as she got some poroxide and looked at her.

"This is going to fucking suck." I said and she smiled a bit.

"Well looks like you taught yourself a valuable lesson." She said and got to my level.

"And what would that be?" I asked and she kissed me then cleaned my eye it started to sting and I whimpered a bit.

"To listen to me when I say stop…..wow he got in really deep I think you might need stiches." Alice said.

"Wait I heal fast maybe it'll heal in an hour." I said and she looked at me.

"Fine but if not you need to get stiches cause that is really deep bella." She said and I nodded.

"Yes darlin." I said and I hugged her and I heard her sniffle knowing tears will never fall.

"Just when I tell you to stop please listen if I was angrier then I was when I sent jake you and Sam would have killed each other." She said and I looked at her.

"Vision?" I asked and she nodded and I hugged her and rubbed her back gently.

"Shhhh it's ok alice I'm safe Sams not dead leah finally made me open my eyes and I don't ever want you to be sad….or pissed I can't handle the silent treatment." I said.

"Yea you were going to fall asleep at the door….I didn't want you to sleep uncomfortable cause you would wake up cranky." She giggled and I chuckled with her as I held her to me.

"God alice I'm so sorry for what I did today…and sorry for breaking Esmes wall to I though she was ganna hit me." I said and looked at her.

"Esme wouldn't hit anyone she's to kind." She said and I nodded.

"To kind." I said then I smelt something cooking.

"You know I should visit my parents….and check on my house." I said as I looked at alice.

"Can I come?" She asked and I rubbed my neck.

"Sure why not." I said and she smiled then left but not after putting a bandage on my eye, I then went down to see Esme making the pack a big meal.

"Feeding the army Esme?" I asked and she looked at me and smiled.

"Pretty much." She said and I sat down.

"Damn I thought you would heal by now bella." I heard and looked to see Seth.

"Yea well sam clawed me to deep so I don't know if I need stiches." I said.

"Why don't you ask alice?" Emmett asked.

"That's just stupid." I said and Esme handed me my plate and everyone else theirs our plates had a mountain of eggs and bacon a few hashbrowns I got everyone a cup and we had some orange juice and apple just for others we ate our food and talked.

"Least you two finally stopped fighting." Jared said.

"Look boy just cause we stopped today doesn't mean we won't in the future unless I'm told by my mate to stop then I shall for her." I said and then I heard jake and Paul making whipping sounds and I rolled my eyes.

"Yea then I shall do the same to you guys." I said as I ate my food and alice came and sat on my lap and I nuzzled her she then took my fork and started to feed me and I went along with it.

"Look Bella's like a giant baby." Jared said and they laughed and I looked at Alice and nuzzled her as Rose hit their heads.

"Keep it down on that word." She said as she scouled at them and they stopped as I looked at Alice then looked to see jake rubbing his head and I chuckled from yesterday.

"Yea I'm ganna side with blondie on that." Jake said and he went back to eating and I rubbed Alice's side and nuzzled her and kissed her neck.

"Get a room." I heard and saw Jasper smirking at us.

"Hmm how about everyone leave." I said and he laughed and I just kept my head by Alice's neck taking in her sent and calming down I looked to see Esme looking at us smiling and she took my plate and put it in the microwave.

"Just heat it up when your hungry." She said and I nodded as I relaxed and alice giggled a bit at me and I smiled.

"We ganna see your parents anytime today?" She asked but I was halfway on falling asleep.

"No I'm not going to school anytime soon I'm a collage graduate alice." I said and I heard laughing and I shrugged and nuzzled alice a bit.

"No your parents not school." She said and I looked at her and nodded she then got off my lap and I looked at Esme then at the wall.

"After I fix the wall." I said.

"No Emmett and Sam can do it you go see your parents." Esme said and I looked at Alice.

"Guess we're going now." I said then she ran and got her jacket and I smiled at her as I took her to my truck I then drove to my parents home and parked the truck then helped alice inside the house.

"Mom, dad I'm home and I brought Alice." I said as I helped take her jacket off and set it on the coat rack and I took her to the living room to see my mom and dad watching a game on the T.V.

"Oh hello bella, hello alice nice to finally meet you." My mom said then hugged alice.

"Oh my bella she's cold go get her a blanket." My mom said.

"No thank you I'm fine really ma'am." Alice said.

"Are you sure?" My mother asked her and she nodded.

"Yes ma'am thank you though." Alice said and I smiled at her.

"Such good behavior you have alice." My mom said and I held Alice's waist and nuzzled her then my mom looked at me and glared.

"What happened to your eye?" She asked and my dad looked at me.

"Nothing I was ruff housing with sam and his dog didn't like that and he just got my eye that's all." I said and my mom glared at me she must know what really happened she came up and checked my eye and covered her mouth.

"That to big to be his dogs claws bella." My dad said as he looked at my eye I didn't notice he even came up to me.

"It was trust me he's got huge dogs dad." I said and he looked at me.

"Then it needs to be put down if it attacked you." He said.

"No it's fine it thought I was hurting sam come one dad no need to go and kill his dog." I said and he signed.

"Did you at least put medicine on it?" He asked as he went back to the couch he still looked worried and I smiled at him knowing he was trying not to start something.

"Yes alice helped me her dad might have to put stiches on it though with how good I was clawed." I said and my dad mumbled and I smiled a bit and my mom still looked at me.

"I'm fine mom I promise." I said and she nodded.

"If you start to feel weird tell us ok?" She said and I nodded and looked at my dad.

"So dad whatcha watching?" I asked.

"Hmm oh just some baseball nothing good really." He said then flipped the channel bored.

"So I'm ganna head up to my room." I said getting a bit awkward around my parents with alice I mean me and my family don't talk much already but still.

"Ok wear protection." I heard my mom say as I took alice to my room and I was really red.

"I'm not doing that mom." I said and alice giggled and I shook my head and opened the door to my room and let alice in.

"Hmm this room does say bella." She said.

"Rooms can talk?" I asked and looked around and smiled at her.

"That would be very awkward." She said and I smiled I then went to my computer to look up my wolf side.

"Whatcha looking up?" Alice asked as she looked over my head and I smiled.

"Gilbert and I were talking about my superhuman abilities and stuff." I said.

"Wait he knows?" Alice asked and I shook my head no.

"Nope I mean he was asking if I was on drugs and stuff but then we got to talking about healing fast and well he says he majored in history and heard of this Italian wolf tribe called the crescent canines…I just need to know more about me." I said as I typed up the name and I looked at all the pages and found an official website for this tribe it was updated resently to so that's good so I clicked on it and started to read.

"Says that the most resent leader had a child but she was given up for adoption so she could live a normal human life no one has been able to find her they think she is either dead or fully grown and moves around probably a lot….to know if you are part of this tribe you must have super strength, stronger then a vampire, super speed faster then a shifter or vampire, has the ability to talk with other packs, if female and has ehem special equipment then you are part of this tribe no other pack has a female who has this equipment it's to show if their mate is female…if you are please contact us so that we may give you our reservation location to get more information of this tribe." I said out loud and I wrote the number down.

"You going to call them?" Alice asked and I nodded.

"Yea when we get to my house right now I just need to relax my eye hurts." I said and I held it not being able to put a lot of pressure on it alice then came face to face with me and she checked my eye and went to my bathroom and got me some medicine.

"I know you're going to burn this medicine fast but it'll help you for a little bit." She said and I saw she had a rag to and she took my bandage off gently and whipped the blood off that dried up.

"Yea burn it off to much." I said and she giggled a bit as she still cleaned my eye and I smiled at her.

"Would you like me to drive you to your house?" She asked.

"No I'm fine sweetie." I said and kissed her and she got on my lap and I held her waist and we started to make-out and I growled but in a good way and put my hand up her shirt then my door was opened.

"Bella I…..oh I'm so sorry um uh I'll leave." I heard my mother say as she closed the door and I looked at Alice and chuckled a bit.

"It's fine mom we aren't doing the dirty." I said then she opened the door and she was smiling.

"Sorry I should have knocked." She said.

"Yea you should it would have been even more awkward if you did catch us having sex." I said blushing more and alice and my mother laughed.

"I got you some fruit if you want some for you two." She said and set the plate on the night stand.

"Thanks mom." I said and she smiled and left us alone and alice went and got the plate of fruit and she started to feed me.

"You know I can feed myself right?" I asked.

"Yea but I enjoy feeding you." She said and I shrugged not complaining at all after a few minutes I finished the plate and I kissed alice then got up took the plate went and cleaned it and looked as alice followed me.

"Alright mom, dad, me and alice are going to my house." I said.

"Be safe bella with your house being near port Angeles and all I don't want you and alice getting hurt." He said and looked at me.

"Don't worry dad I'm in a huge steal truck and I have the mase and gun in there to me and alice will be fine." I said and he looked at me and nodded once he was sure bet he was thinking of a way to keep us here so I went over to him and gave him a hug and I hugged my mom then I helped alice get her jacket and said bye to my parents and they told us to come by again and soon I took alice to my truck and helped her in once I got in I started it up and started to drive to my house and we were talking about random things.

"Are you ever going to tell your dad that you're a big puff ball?" Alice asked and I looked at her then back at the road.

"One day I know it has to be before we fight those damn newborns which reminds me when we get to my house we can start looking around and see why they're starting all this trouble get some clues." I said as I watched the road it was raining harder now and I growled as it became harder for me to see the road.

"You still don't want me to drive?" Alice asked.

"Yes I'm sure we're almost to my house anyway so no need to worry." I said after a few minutes I parked my truck in my garage and I turned my truck off then got out and helped Alice out of her side and I smiled at her and kissed her getting distracted by our make-out session I got a little to excited and alice giggled and we stopped so I could calm down.

"Ehem uh sorry." I said and she kissed my cheek.

"It's natural bella don't be sorry." She said and I smiled and opened the door to get in my house once we both got in I turned the lights on and saw what they did with my house.

"Yep even your house says bella." Alice giggled and I smiled at her and I took her to the living room and we sat on the couch and we just relaxed a bit she found some of my old family photo albums and when she saw me as a baby we started to talk about having a family again.

"Nah our kid will be playing sports." I said as she smiled and shook her head.

"Our little girl will not play football at least." She said.

"But she'll be stronger then any males on the team with us being her parents." I said.

"But won't people get suspicious of her if she gets say a broken leg one day and the next it's fine?" Alice asked as she looked at more photos.

"Well we can give her a cast she can wear it to school and when her friends are around then she can take it off when they aren't around." I said as I looked at some photos to and I had my arm over Alice's shoulder.

"But then she would be uncomfortable." She said and I thought.

"Ok ok she doesn't have to do football she can do track or tennis or even softball." I said and smild at her.

"Damn right she won't be doing football." Alice said and I smiled.

"But she won't be a shopaholic like you." I said and alice looked at me shocked and I smirked.

"But that's what girls do." She said and I shook my head.

"Fair is fair alice." I said and she smiled.

"Ok ok she won't be a shopaholic like me." She said and I saw a photo of me with one of my friends from the army.

"Whose that bella?" She asked and I tooled the picture out.

"That my dear pixi is one of my friends her name was Mary we were in the same platoon for years…we went all around the Middle East areas and so on some places were nice we were there to build a school for the kids in one town…..I don't remember much all I know is that someone messed up on the pipes and we had a gas leak we all evacuated and the building blew up I didn't see Mary anywhere out the building and thought the worse we picked up all the ruble and never found her body…..some say she went a-wal but I don't know." I said as I put the photo back.

"Oh my I'm sorry." She said.

"Nothing to be sorry about my dear alice she's more then likely alive and has a family I hope she deserves it after all." I said as I looked at more photos.

"So is our son ganna play football?" Alice asked and I smirked.

"Hell yea he is boys ganna be the quarter back and get the ladies." I said and Alice hit me gently and I smirked.

"What its true they won't be able to resist his charms he's ganna be like me." I said and I stocked my chin hair.

_'Man I have to shave soon.' _I thought and smiled as alice looked at the photos and smiled.

"We can do albums like this for the kids…show them what they did when they were little." She said and I smiled and nodded.

"Yea that would be great." I said and rubbed Alice's shoulders and she leaned back and relaxes and I kiss her neck a bit and smiles and she looks at me and I look back at her and I closed the book and set it on my table, alice looked at me and I kissed her and she kissed me back I then picked her up and took her to my bed room and closed the door behind me locking it.


	8. the morning after,another date,info

Chapter 8: the morning after, another date, information on newborns

Hey guys posting another chapter here I would like to say this because of a guest

If My story is so pathetic and I'm a pathetic author then why do I get more views, followers, and people saving my stories compared to yours…..oh wait you're a GUEST you haven't written a story at all so like I have said in my intros of the past "I don't give a fuck about your opinions until you have written a story" XD (not to be mean to the good guest that have read my stories but some people can't handle the fact that they can't write a story cause they're afraid of negativity ) anyways thanks to all the other reviews positive is good it's what makes me want to write and thanks to you guys I can will all that's going on in my life just looking at your positive feed back makes me feel good that people have fun reading my stories and maybe make them happy so again thank you

Oh and a big shout out to FanFicLover93 who helped give me some great ideas for this chapter sorry that it's short to.

**WARNING MESSAGE PLZ READ:**

**And sorry for the long wait I haven't been feeling good and I'm scared that I might lose my girl so I really would like it if people didn't tell me to update soon because I might be selfish right now but I'm more so worried if my girl will stay with me or not so again sorry that I might not update soon or for a while I guess and I want to that you all again for sticking with this story she's really the reason that I started to write again and I made this account because of her and all so I apologize early because I might be to depressed to write anymore I might start up again maybe but yea…anyways thanks to you guys again for supporting my story for this long I didn't think I would make it this far and again I'm sorry **

Hope you enjoy this chapter

**_"Wolf talking"_**

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

**"Texting"**

**_"Phone calls"_**

(Bella's pov )

I woke up and felt a weight on my chest so I look down to see alice her eyes were closed and I smiled knowing she wasn't asleep but I don't want to move her so she could relax so I looked around the bed and saw some torn pillows the cotton pulled from it and the sheets and blankets were torn up to and I chuckle a bit and alice moves her head looks at me and smiles.

"Morning pixi." I said and I kissed her.

"Morning bells did you sleep well?" She asked an I nodded.

"Yea but I liked last nights activities better." I said and smirked at her and she giggled and I kissed her as I got up a bit and I grabed my shirt for her and she put it on and I put on a pair of shorts and I stretched a bit.

"So what are we going to do today?" Alice asked and I looked at her.

"Well I could do you today." I said and smirked and she came up to me and put her hands around my neck and I held her waist and I kissed her and she kissed me back.

"As much as I would like that bella but we still have the newborn army to look into." She said and I grumbled.

"Yea and I gatta look up my family history to." I said in a bored tone and alice stroked my cheek.

"Hmm call the reservation and set a date to meet them that's all." She said and I nodded and kissed her gently.

"Ok I'll be right back." I said then went and called the reservation we set up a date to meet and talk about me I then hung the phone up and went back over to alice who was cleaning up the mess we made in the bedroom.

"So explain why the pillow, bedsheets, and blanket was brutally murdered?" I asked my head a bit hazy from last night.

"Hm oh you said something about not wanting to hurt me so you tore the pillow up and along with the blanket and bedsheets even though I told you a little pain wouldn't hurt." She said and I took the torn objects from her and I threw them away.

"Well I know you're strong but I just don't want to harm you even if it is just a little pain." I said and smiled at her and kisses her cheek.

"Aww." Alice said and I picked her up and she giggled as I took her to the livingroom.

"So what would you like to do today besides me?" Alice asked as she put her head by my neck and I smirked.

"We could go out into the woods and have a picnic."I said and she looked up at me.

"That sounds very nice bella…..ok I'll make the food." She said and ran to the kitchen and I laughed as I got up and grabbed my thermose.

"What are you doing bella?" She asked and I kissed her.

"Well you're making my food I want to go and get yours in return." I said and she smiled at me.

"Thank you." She said and I nodded then ran out the house and after a few minutes I found a bear.

"I wonder if alice likes bear…. I should have asked damn I'm fucking stupid." I said to myself and I saw the bear looking at me so I just took my clothes off and careful to take my bandage off I then turned into a wolf then ran out the bushes and tackled the bear it got up and started to claw at me and I growled at it as I tried to bite its paw but missed then I hit my head to its gut making it fall and I grabbed it by the neck and I tore it open and then moved away from it as it fell I panted then went to my clothes turned back to normal and put my clothes back on and got the blood into the thermose and I looked around and grabbed my bandage.

_'Dang gotta get a new bandage or maybe an eye patch yea that would be awesome oh and for Halloween I could go as the classic pirate or a villian heheh.' _I thought and then I got home and saw alice with a picnic basket and I put her blood in ther and I picked her her up and I started to walk to the woods and I smiled down at her after about thirty minutes I found a nice place for us I set her down and grabbed the blanket she had in the basket and layed it out for us and we layed down a bit and just relaxed for a while looking out at the clouds and pointed out the shapes.

"Oh look that one looks like a lizard see." I said and pointed to the cloud and she giggled and I looked at her.

"I love you alice." I said and she looked at me and I sat up then she did and she kissed me.

"I love you to bella." She said and I kissed her and we laughed a bit just engoying our time together alone then my stomach decided it would be a great time to interrupt out time and start growling and I blushed a bit.

"Heh well um uh." I tried to say and alice giggled and we both started to laugh she then grabbed the basket and handed me a sandwich and I handed her the thermose I looked at her as she drank it and she smiled.

"Mmm how'd you know I loved bear?" She said and I looked at her.

"Well I just went and got blood I didn't know you liked bear…..guess I'm a great guesser." I said and she giggled and kissed my cheek and I kissed her cheek to we both finished up our meals and I layed back as alice rested her head on my chest and I rubbed her back gently.

"You know I really love this just relaxing and not having to deal with the pack and their stupidity…..not fighting because of their stupidity…...not worrying about anything just out here and being lazy." I said and alice giggled and I looked at her.

"Yea I hate it when you fight." She said and touched the claw marks on my eye and she frowned.

"Whats wrong?" I asked and tilted my head a bit.

"I should have gotten in between you two instead of going in my room angry you wouldn't have thia scar." She said and I growled a bit and looked at her she looked scared so I stopped and looked at her.

"Sorry I shouldn't be mad but alice I'm glad you didn't get in between me and sam if he did anything that could harm you or cause you to get scared and I know you're a vampire but alice you're the best to ever happen to me and if he harmed you or scared you I would have killed him I don't ever want anything bad to happen to you, you're the best to ever happen to me and if he harmed you or scared you I would have killed him I don't ever want anything bad to happen to you and like I said I know youre a vampire and all and maybe nothing scares you but still if I see any type of fear even a tiny bit of fear in your eyes I would snap and I would kill him or anyone in that matter I would hurt them for making you scared or uncomfortable or harm you in anyway…I will protect you no matter what if I get hurt I don't care as long as you're safe then I'm happy." I told her and held her to me.

"I don't know what I would do if anything was to happen to you alice I would just go on a rampage because you were harmed on my watched and I'm suppose to protect you." I said and she rubbed my back and looked at me.

"I understand that bella but you don't know what I would do if you're to get hurt I know I didn't do much when sam hurt you and believe me bella I wanted to hurt him I was so pissed that he did this to you." She said and traced the scars and I looked at her.

"I'm just like you bella if something bad was to happen to you I would snap as well you're the best to happen to me to so don't just think because you are stronger and faster then me that I can't do damage I know you want to protect me but I want you to be safe to I will protect you to if you were to die God bella I wouldn't last without you either." She said and I looked at her wide eye.

"But Alice." I tried to say but she cut me off by placing her finger on my mouth and I looked at her sadly.

"Bella if I can't protect you like you would for me then don't protect me at all." She said and I looked at her.

"No I don't want you to get hurt alice you shouldn't protect me I can take care of myself." I said and she glared at me.

"And I can protect myself to bella I've been around longer then you I've been in my fair share of fights so don't start with with the "I can protect myself" bull crap I know you want to protect me but you have to understand that I want you safe as well so like I said before if I can't protect you then don't protect me." She said and I whimpered a bit.

"But Alice I just….I don't want you harmed I know, I know you said it's not fair but please alice I don't want you to get harmed and what if we have kids alice they'll need their mom more then me." I said.

"Yea but they'll need their dad to bella so that's final." She said and I looked at her.

"But they'll need their wonderful mother to guide them and protect them from harm." I said and kissed her cheek.

"We don't even know if we can have kids bella." She said and I looked down then back at her.

"Well we'll just have to wait keep trying and see." I said and smirked at her and she smiled and I held her waist then we were interrupted by her phone and I growled.

"Damn phone." I growled and she smiles and kisses memas she answers her phone and after a few minutes she hung up and I looked at her.

"Who was it?" I asked and she looked at me.

"Just Emmett calling and asking if we have done the dirty yet and as you heard I told him no." She said and I looked at her.

"Alice Cullen lying to her family?" I asked and she just slapped my arm and we laughed.

"Well I don't want him making his jokes it'll spare him from roses raff." She said and I nodded in understanding I then kissed alice and we smiled at each other then I heard something in the woods and smelt the air and growled when I smelt death and I got up and looked around.

"Bella." Alice said and I looked around and kept alice close to me as I looked around.

"Bella lets just go to your house please." Alice said and I felt her pull at my arm and I looked at her then something spead by us and knocked me to the ground and I growled aa I got up and looked around pissed.

"SHOW YOURSELF YOU BASTARD!" I yelled and looked around growling and then someone came out of the shadows and I glared at them it was a femalemwith some red curly hair and she was wearing some type of animal fur and she wasn't wearing any shoes.

"A vampire and a dog how sickining." The girl said and I growled at her.

"Who the fuck are you?" I growled and alice was pulling my arm a bit.

"Lets go." Alice said but I just stood in my place and growled at the strange woman more.

"Why don't you listen to her dog that's all your good for." The woman said.

"Shut the fuck up." I growled.

"Oh what is the doggie ganna bite me?" The woman laughed and alice pulled at my arm and I looked at her and she looked scared a bit I'm guessing she saw something bad happen so I grabbed the blanket and was putting it up and handed alice the basket but I still kept my eye on the strange woman I kept alice behind me as we walked but then The woman blurs on by and slams me into the ground holding me by the neck and I see alice running to help me but then the red head gets off of me and grabs alice I het mad seeing alice in danger so I shifted and growled at the red head and she let alice go and smirks at me.

"Well, well, well it seems you've finally turned into your true self." The woman said then speed up to me and she was sI fast she picked me up and threw me into the woods the side of my body collided with a huge oak tree and I heard something snap but I didn't care I got up and ran towards Alice when I got to her I kept her close while looking around in the woods for any signs of the crazed vampire.

"Hahahahahah." I heard and I looked around and saw the woman infront of us and I growled and she just laughed some more I just kept alice close to me the red head looked at me as she walked around.

"To answer you before I'm victoria." The woman said and I looked at her as she walked and looked at me.

"What's yours?" She asked and I rolled my eyes at her.

**_"Yea well now I cant fucking respond because then I would be naked you stupid bitch." _**I said to myself and growled.

"What cat got your tounge?" She asked and I barked at her and alice glared at victoria.

**_"Like I said stupid bitch." _**I said to myself again and glared as I walked back as victoria got closer and I kept alice near me as I growled at her.

"Aww come on doea the doggie wanna play fech?" She said then she blurred on by be and I loomed around and saw alice gone and the bitch had her I growled deeply as I ran after her and she ran with alice.

"BELLA!" was all I heard as victoria run with alice I started to run faster I was right next to victoria and I snapped at her legs she let go of alice and I growled as I continued to chase after her.

**_"Fucking bitch." _**I growled and then something tackles me to the ground and bite me and I howl in pain.

"Aww seems the puppy cant take a small bite." I heard and looked up to see some guy with a ponytail I get up as he gets off and I growl more and look at them they both circle me and I growl I hear something else come and I see alice and she runs by me fast and I look at her and shes glaring at the two vampires.

"Good of you to show up james but I think I can handle this weak dog." Victoria said and I growled more and I just keep my watch on the two vampirea and I keep alice near me.

"I know you can vic but I just want some fun to plus I wanna kill this dog." He said craking his nuckles and I growl and I feel alice grab my fur I looked at her and she was looking at me and she whispers so low only me and her could hear it.

"When I get on your back you run bella Understand me." She said and I nodded lightly and looked at james and victoria.

"Hmm looks like we can tell the army about this is what we're against a weak mutt and her whore of a mate." James said and I felt something snap in me instead of listening to alices plan to run off I ran so fast up to james he didn't even see me because of the look on his face screamed terrified I growl as I grab him by his arm and start to shake him like a chew toy and I feel someone jump on my back and bite me I growl as I fall on my back and rips james arm off, he screams in pain and I smirk and I get up and see victoria she gets up and glares at me and I glare back with james arm still in my mouth and she screams at me and runs up to me I doge out of the way and head to james direction and grabs him again shaking him as he screams in pain I then throw him to the ground and growls as I grab his head with my mouth and I look at victoria and I rip his head off throwing it into themwoods and she looks at me with anger and I look at her.

"You're going to pay you fucking mutt I'll get your mate and I'll fucking kill her do you hear me I will avenge james." She said in a deadly tone and then ran I hurried over to alice picked her up and ran as fast as I could to her home it took us an hour and a half but still, I set alice down gently and she looks at me and glares.

"Why the hell would you do that bella?" She asked and I whimpered, not liking it when alice was mad at me.

"Alice?" We heard and we saw her family come out and I see leah and seth to and I look at alice hoping she would let ua talk alone but Edward had to butt in.

"Alice tell us what happened now." He said and I growled at him and alice moved her head and looked at me still mad so I stopped and looked down, I saw Esme with some clothes and she came up to me and handed them to me I went behind the trees and changed but I stayed behind the trees I don't wanna see alice mad at me.

"There were two vampires Victoria and James they attacked bella and me after a while the guy James spoke and bella snapped and killed him." Alice said in a short version I looked behind the tree to see the Cullens looking at me and so was seth and leah and I growled.

"So fucking what the bitch and that guy were trying to kill us plus it was a good fucking thing I killed James the basted called you a whore and he had some part of this fucking newborn army one less vampire to deal with so you should be happy he's dead." I growled and alice looked at me.

"You should have just listened to me and what I said bella I told you when I get on your back you were to run I was about to get on your back but NOOO when James said a word you went and killed him now that bitch Victoria is coming after me I'm fucking scared bella." She said and I looked at her and rose ran to her and hugged her and looked at me sadly I just looked at alice sadly I then went up to her and rose moved and I held her the others went back into the house to leave us alone.

"Shhhh it's ok alice I'll keep you safe I won't lash out anymore I just…..I just don't like it when fucking idiots call you something you're not plus I thought it was a good idea kill him one less vampire to deal with I didn't mean to make you scared I didn't mean to disobey you I just…..I'm sorry." I said and she looked up at me.

"So you're going to listen the next time I tell you something?" She asked and I nodded and I saw her smile a bit.

"Would you give me a massage if I told you to?" She asked and I chuckle and look at her and kiss her.

"Yes I would as you wish my queen I shall forever obey you." I said and she smiled.

"Just please be careful bella I don't want you to get hurt or killed remember what we talked about befor the idiots arrived?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yes and I promise I won't fight….unless I have to." I said and she smiled and rubs my head and I kiss her gently.

"My, my, my are the love birds done with their little fight?" I heard and saw Emmett and we nodded.

"Good cause I don't want anyone fighting." He said and alice giggled and I smiled a bit and hugged her to me.

"So Explain what happened." Carlisle said and I looked over to him.

"We don't know why they came after us all we know is that they're part of the newborn army and they might have been the leaders well victoria or whatever her name was is now the only leader since bella went and killed her mate." Alice said and they looked at me.

"Hey don't ever call my mate a whore and not expect to get killed simple as I can put it." I said and they all nodded their heads.

"Anyway so bella killed him now victoria wants revenge and is now coming after me." Alice said and I looked at her sadly knowing I was at fault.

"Well then alice and bella won't be fighting." Carlisle said and I glared at him and got up.

"WHAT?! No I am fighting." I growled and Esme looked at me and I sat on the ground and glared at the floor.

"Well you will with victoria I know that since she's after alice all we have to do is hide you and you know she'll find you." He said and I shook my head.

"No I stand by my pack I will not run." I said.

"Just listen bella you can come back after Victoria is gone." I heard leah say and I looked at her.

"But no I won't I know it's to keep alice safe and all but that's not how I roll I stay with the group that's how I grew up That's how I learned." I said and I felt alice grab my arm and I looked down at her.

"Just think about it bella please." Alice said and I got a good look at her face she was scared and if she could I bet you she would be crying right now so I got on one knee and looked her in the eyes and saw tears that would never fall and it hurt when I saw her like that and I was the one to make her be like this.

"Please bella." She said and I sighed and looked at the floor then back at her.

"Do you really want us to just hide and wait for a crazed vampire to come after us?" I asked her and she looked at me then at the ground I then lifted her chin up gently and kissed her cheek.

"Ok we can stay somewhere in the mountains and wait for her but I need someone to come up there with me just incase something bad happens to me ok?" I asked her and she looked at me wide eyes.

"But nothing will happen to you." She said and I smiled at her gently.

"You never know alice remember your visions aren't set in stone so we don't know." I said and she looked down.

"Nothing will happen to you." She said and I hugged her.

"Nothing will happen to you or me ok?" I asked and she nodded in my chest and I picked her up and took her to her room as the others talked I laid her in bed and I layed next to her and held her.

"You do know I can't sleep right?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yea but I can and that fight made me tired." I said and alice turned over and smiled at me and she stroked my cheek and I looked into her eyes and she kissed me and I kissed her back we pulled apart and I put my head by her neck and fell asleep but not before hearing her voice.

"Sweet dreams bella." She said and I went into dream world.


	9. Surprise, fight, newborns, plans

Chapter 9 surprises, fight, newborns, plans

Hey everyone I'm back sorry for the long wait I was down in the dumps for a while but I'm back with a new chapter but I'd like to thank my friends first because they were able to get me out of this sadness and look on the bright side of things anyway I'm back and still a bit sad but as you read the title of this chapter it's ganna be a happy one no sadness at all also I have a new puppy that's another reason why I haven't written anyway so here's a new chapter for all of ya'll AND I AM FINNALY OUT OF HIGH SCHOOL IM FREEEEEEEEEE! Oh and I will do some shout outs to all who want a shout out for their positive reviews if they want to be recognized for being with me through this time and I would like to thank them so if you want a shout out please say so if you have given a positive review if you are a guest I'm sorry but I cannot give you a shout out plus I've been watching some game plays of this game called life is strange….I might write a story on that XD maybe ( by the way I am a blond so there a little dumb blond joke thing in here please don't take offense of that )

Hope you enjoy this chapter

**_"Wolf talking"_**

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

**"Texting"**

**_"Phone calls"_**

(Bella's pov)

It's been weeks since we had that discussion we worked it out I would stay with alice protect her from victoria and then we can go and help the rest with the other vampires.

"Are you kidding me?" I heard and I got up from the bed and looked around the room and saw alice pacing.

"Something wrong alice?" I asked as I got up and put on my shorts and went over to her.

"Yes there is a problem bella I can't keep the blood I drink down this is bad I don't know what's going on." She said and she looked scared.

"Well calm down sweetie we can ask your dad for help come on I gatta take you to school anyway." I said as I helped her to Carlisle and sat her on the couch.

"Hmm I've never heard of this happening before." Carlisle said and I looked at him.

"Never?" I asked and looked at alice.

"No…..maybe people in your tribe have don't you meet them today?" He asked and I nodded.

"Uh yea um….can you keep alice home from the school I don't want something bad to happen when she's like this." I said and he nodded then went over to alice and told her she had to stay and she wasn't going to let that happen.

"Look maybe it was bad blood or something." She said and I came over and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Alice we just don't want anything bad to happen while you're at school and we don't want you to expose your family so please sweetie stay hom just for today and if I get any information on this from the tribe I'll tell you if its ok." I said and she looked at me and nodded her head making a pouty face and I smiled at her and kissed her as Carlisle left us alone.

"Alright I'll stay just hurry back home please bella." She said and I nodded as I got up and went to her room and grabbed my shirt we've been going to each other's houses for a few weeks alice doesn't want to leave her family and I can't force her to do that so we have sleepovers at each house this week is alices week.

"Bella?" She asked and I went over to her.

"Yes darlin?" I asked and she hugged me.

"After you're done can we go to our medow?" She asked and I nodded.

"Of course anything for you." I said as I hugged her back and we smiled at each other and kissed I grabbed my keys and phone and I headed to my truck I then started it and drove to the reservation for the crescent tribe once I was able to get in I parked my car when I saw an old man I turned the truck off, got out and went over to the man.

"You must be bella." He said and I nodded.

"And you must be John." I said as we shook hands he nodded and then took me to his house where I saw three other people two women and one man.

"Pack this is bella she's here to see if she's part of this tribe." John said and they came up and looked me over.

"Hmm she doesn't look like us at all why don't you shift?" The man asked so we went outside as to not destroy the house.

"Alright shift for us." The man asked and I did.

_**'God damn it I forgot to damn it alice is going to kill me.' **_I said to myself and the guys laughed and I looked at them confused.

"Well it seems you are part of this pack bella we can hear your thoughs without having to shift and that's only what our pack can do you just haven't learned how to do this yet." John said and I nodded.

**_"Ok then so this is awesome so I don't have to be a wolf to talk to you by mind." _**I said and they all nodded and I saw a teenage girl bring me a new set of clothes so I changed back and put my clothes on.

"Well that's good that you came to us we can tell you all that you need to know of this pack." John said and I nodded and smiled at them.

"I need to know a few things." I said.

"Ask away my wife will be making lunch soon." John said.

"Uh ok um…..why do we heal so fast I mean my mom was in a wreck a while back but she healed in a week." I said.

"Hmm oh yes that see our pack has actually well been blessed by one of the elder women see women run this pack more then men that's why you can shift to explain that part as well also the reason why you have the blood of alpha is because your grandmother ran this pack we kept the name in her honor." John said and I shook my head taking all this information in.

"Interesting…..oh um is it possible to get a vampire Uh pregnant?" I asked and they looked at me.

"Last we heard of a vampire having a child with our pack was over three hundred years ago….we don't know much but it is possible." John said and I smiled.

"You may go and come back at any time you want bella." He said and I nodded and ran to my truck and drove to the cullens home I parked the truck turned it off and ran inside.

"ALICE!" I yelled looking around the house.

"You don't have to yell bella." I heard and saw Edward.

"Shut up I'm in a good mood dickward." I said as I glared at him.

"Well alice is with Rose so she isn't here she's out hunting." He said and I ran outside and I smelt alice's sent so I ran to it once I was close I slowed down and saw rose with alice.

"Bella thank god you're here alice she, she, she just I don't know what happened." Rose said said and I looked at alice and ran over to her and checked to see if she was ok and I sighed and picked her up gently and looked at rose.

"She's fine rose she just passed out is all." I said and she looked confused.

"But we don't sleep." She said.

"Hmm that is true I'm guessing it's because she's having my kid she's becoming more human." I said.

"Wait a child? she's?" Rose asked and I nodded.

"Yes she is." I said proudly and I took her home and laid her on the couch gently.

"What happened to alice?" I heard and saw Esme with Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett.

"She just passed out she'll be fine when she wakes up I'll tell everyone what's going on so I don't have to repeat myself over and over again." I said as I looked at her.

"Ok then." Carlisle said and they went to their separate ways as I just sat and waited for alice I don't know how long I was staring at her beautiful face maybe it was ten minutes maybe it was a few hours I don't know but when she opened her eyes they were no longer the gold amber color they once were they were a nice shade of bluish green and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"We'll look who finally woke up." I said and she smiled then gasped.

"Why do I need to breath?" She said and started to take some breaths and I held her hand then the other Cullens came in to see alice and they gasped all but rose that is.

"Alice what happened?" Esme asked and I looked at all of them as they came up to her worried I started to get mad they were to close to her and our pup.

**_"Get them away from our pup and mate now bella." _**My wolf growled in my head and I started to growl.

"Get away from them now." I growled and they all looked at me like I grew another head which made me growl more and they backed off.

"What do you mean by them?" Carlisle asked and I stayed by alice and she rubbed my head to keep me calm.

"Alice and our pup I don't want you that close to them so back off." I growled and Carlisle looked at alice like she was something to study which got me mad.

"It's ok bella I just want to know why alice has more…..human likeness to her now." He said and I growled more.

"She's having my pup remember I'm a living creature not a dead person." I growled.

"Bella calm down sweetie Carlisle just wants to know why that's all." Alice said and she pulled me close to her and I nodded as Carlisle asked some questions.

"Does she have to eat human food?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes she has a living creature in her maybe she might need some blood I don't know about that look they said the last vampire to get pregnant from someone in my tribe was over three hundred years ago." I said and he nodded.

"So she'll be sleeping to?" He asked and I nodded as I looked at her as she slept.

"And yes she will have cravings for the weird food thing women have when having a child she will be breathing and she'll more then likely needs to be kept an eye on since she's no longer a vampire at the time I don't know how long it takes to have a pup like ours." I said as I rubbed my neck.

"Ok then that's all I wanted to know thank you bella but now the plans have changed you have to watch her more because of victoria." He said and I growled.

"I know I know I'll stay with her at all times and once I kill that red headed bitch I'm taking her to this house maybe if it's safe if not I'll take her to Alaska." I said and he nodded at the new part of the plan.

"Good so new plan alice is having a baby and now we have a two new members of the Cullen family." Carlisle said and Esme came in with some food and I saw alice wake up and she covered her mouth and I went up to her.

"Alice you ok?" I asked and she shook her head fast and got up and ran to the bathroom down the hall I went to help her since I could hear and smell the vomit and I looked at her sadly as I rubbed her back.

"I hope this isn't for nine months I don't think I can take this." She said and I looked at her.

"Sorry guess we gatta cut back on our fun time." I said and we both smiled.

"Yea for a while bella a long while." She said and I chuckled at her and I helped her up to her room so she could rest a bit.

"So alice is having a child and is turning human?" Edward asked and I glared at him.

"Yea you got a problem with that?" I growled and he looked at me.

"Well yea she vulnerable now you just fucked her life up more by being with her and knocking her up." He said and I growled.

"Shut the fuck up I didn't know it was possible until today so why don't you cut me and her some fucking slack we were having some fun got that?" I growled as he got in my face and I growled more as I saw his hand move and he tried to hit me so I dodged him and got behind him pulled his arm back to the point of tearing it off.

"It seems you sam and everyone else can't seem to understand that I can kill you right now." I growled as I felt my teeth get sharp and my bones were shifting.

"Oh what you ganna shift and beat me up now is that the only way you know how to deal with your problems seems like you're acting like sam." He said and smirked at me.

"I AM NOT SAM I AM NOT THAT LOW LIFE PIECE OF SHIT THAT CHEATS ON HIS FIANCÉ WITH SOMEONE BECAUSE OF SOME FUCKING IMPRINT AND DOESN'T HAVE THE BALLS TO TALK WITH HIS FIANCÉ BEFORE HE BANGS A GIRL IN HER BED!" I yelled at him and I shifted and growled at him.

"Oh look a big bad wolf hi sam how are you?" He said and I growled and I felt Emmett grab my neck.

"Beat his ass outside." He told me and I saw Rosalie shove Edward out and Emmett let me go and I ran out and tackled Edward face first into the ground and ground.

**_"You son of a bitch I am not sam I am not like him at all IM NOT SAM!" _** I howled out loud and he was able to get me off and he faced me and I circled him as I growled.

**_"I'm not Sam I'm nothing like him at all I treat my girl like a queen I wouldn't ever cheat on alice I'll stay with her as long as she wants me I'll take care of our kids with her I'm not like that sick bastard." _**I growled and Edward ran at me and Dodge him and I growled and I tackled him and grabbed him by his arm and started to shake him like I was playing with a chew toy and I smirked at the thought as I threw him in the yard wagging my tail.

**_"Come on you want to start talking bad about me well this is what you get." _**I growled and He ran up to me again I dodged him but he moves fast enough that he's able to grab my leg and he pulls at it making my shoulder pop out of place and I growled at him and I bit his shoulder and took a huge chunk out of it.

"AH YOU FUCKING BITCH!" He yelled I just smirked and I was able to pop my shoulder back in place before it healed completely and I looked at him.

**_"Oh stop being a baby an man up." _**I growled and he glared at me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you alice was right what if your kids piss you off you're ganna kill them probably just for crying." He growled out as he got up and held his shoulder I then shifted back to normal and I growled.

"I would never hurt my children ever you Piece of shit I'm only hurting bastards like you who want to start shit with me telling me I'm like sam is what makes me want to fucking kill you and bastards like Sam you all wanna think you're tuff shit to well look I just tore off your fucking shoulder and treated you like a damn chew toy." I growled as he attacked me and I grabbed his arm and threw him into a tree and he yelled in pain and I smirked at him.

"Come on dickward you wanted to fight you got one." I growled then shifted back into my wolf form and stalked up to him, he was down on the ground and it looked like he was holding his stomach the next thing I know there's dirt in my eyes and I'm trying to get it out.

"Come on bella fight." He said and I growled and looked at him and I tackled him and we went over the hill the same one me and same went over a few weeks back after falling I felt my ribs get crushed and I growled more as I tried to snap and Edward he let go and I saw him run and I growled as I chased him.

**_"Come out, come out, where ever you are dickward maybe you can FINNALY read my mind you piece of shit." _**I growled out and I heard the trees rustle and I sniffed the air and I found his sent and looked around he then jumps from the tree and I dodge as he slams into the ground and I growled out.

**_"I'm ganna fucking kill you I don't care what your family says you're nothing but trash to me." _**I growled in my head and he just glared at me and I saw something glisten in his hand and I smirked at his weapon.

**_"Really? You now have to have a weapon with you dick face man you must be some weak ass vampire to start having to use a weapon on me." _**I growled at him as we circled each other.

"SHUT UP I'M NOT WEAK YOU MUTT!" He yelled and I smirked at him.

**_"FINNALY you can read my mind I thought you were just plain out stupid." _**I chuckled as he growled and he lifted his knife and I could see it then I heard more feet and smelt something different.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He yelled but I didn't care I was more worried about the new sents.

**_"Hey for once in your life Edward listen to me and shut the fuck up." _**I growled as I looked around.

"NO I WILL NOT SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU CANT ORDER ME AROUND LIKE THOSE MUTTS AT LAPUSH IF YOU HAVENT NOTICED BELLA I'M A VAMPIRE NOT A FUCKING DOG!" He yelled and I growled loudly as I saw victoria come from the shadows I'm so glad I'm far away from alice right now.

"My, my, my it seems these two are giving us a great show." The red headed bitch said and I growled.

"Who the fuck are you?" Edward asked and I rolled my eyes.

**_"Have you not been listening or are you just that fucking stupid dick for brains." _**I growled and he glared at me and I glared back.

"Shut up mutt." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Well since you don't know who I am cutie my name is victoria and you're pet here killed my mate." She said and pointed at me.

**_"You ma'am are a whore don't call someone cute if your mate is dead that proves you and him were fuck buddies." _**I growled out and Edward looked at me and back at victoria.

"Oh you're the vampire leader and you wanna kill bella here because she killed your fuck friend ok I understand now." He said and I growled.

**_"Edward you are the most stupidest vampire I have ever met and I thought the red head was dumb." _**I thought and shook my head and I saw more vampies show up and victoria was glaring at us.

"Seems I can get my revenge now." She said.

**_"Lady you could have gotten your revenge weeks ago you're just to stupid to find out when to attack you must have dyed your hair cause I think you're a blond." _**I though and me and Edward chuckled.

"For once we agree on something." Edward said and I nodded and she glared at me.

"What the hell did that mutt bitch say?" She asked and I kept an eye out for the other vampires.

"Oh you wouldn't understand." Edward said and the other vampires hissed at me and I growled at them as they came closer to me.

"Attack them now." Victoria said and they ran after me and they were fast as hell and they were able to tackle me and I growled and threw them off of me and I saw them attack Edward to and I growled and helped him out as best as I could he was able to get away and they all started to chase me as I ran.

**_"Holy fucking shit they're strong." _**I thought as I ran more and I felt one jump on my back and I stopped and I stand on my hind legs and fell on my back crushing the vampire and I felt them let go and I turn around fast and I tore off their head I looked to see more coming for me and I ran as fast as I could some where close to getting me but I took a left and was running faster then the flash himself after a while I got to a Cliff and growled.

**_"Great idea brain go left to a fucking Cliff what am I supposed to do jump off and hope they don't try to come after me FUCKING IDIOT!" _**I growled to myself and looked around but I was surrounded by the newborns and I growled more at them.

"Aww why don't you turn human and actually talk you dumb dog." I heard and saw victoria and I growled even more.

"What's wrong Don't know how to change back must be to dumb to know how." Victoria said and I growled.

"Yea well mutts are know for being stupid." One vampire said and I looked at them.

"Can only take orders from bitches to if they wanna get laid." One laughed out and I tackled them and ripped off their arm and I did a gruffly laugh as they yelled in pain.

**_"Aww what the little bitch doesn't like it when someone rips their arm off? Come on you wanna talk more about my mate?"_** I growled out as the others circled me I looked over at the cliff and I growled to myself and ran knocking a few vampires down some grabbing on to me as I jumped off and we caught as we fell I was able to kill one of them before my body was encased in water the still attacked me pulling me back in the water the second I came up for a breath biting me clawing at me breaking some bones I was able to kill two of them the third one just went off somewhere so I swam to the shore my paws ached as I walked and I was trying to catch my breath as I got in shore, I was halfway ashore before my paws collapse below me and I looked around and saw that the vampires had left the cliff area I was still alert but after ten minutes I passed out. I don't know how long I had been asleep but the sun did start coming up so I got up and looked around and I saw I had shifted back into my human form.

_'Great I hope no one came here at night when I passed out fucking creepy bastards.' _I thought to myself and I looked around then shifted and ran into the woods, after a while I slowed my pace for some reason I was out of breath so I stopped a bit and looked around.

_'Mother fucking vampires ganging up little bitches is what they are.' _I thought to myself as I walked up to the Cullens home and I saw everyone but Edward run up to me.

"Bella what happened Edward said the newborns got you." Jasper said and I huffed and sat and looked at them as I turned human again and Rose handed me some shorts and a tank so I changed.

"They sorta did but I was able to kill a few of them before I passed out." I told them.

"Hah seems you can't handle fighting a few newborns proving that you're weak." I heard and looked to see Edward.

"Oh yea Mrs. Runs the fuck away, you didn't help me at all you just ran off after I got the newborns off of you so shut the fuck up before I make you." I growled as I was about to punch him I saw alice and she looked a little sad I saw that her eyes were red from crying so I ran up and hugged her.

"Where were you bella I was so scared." She cried a bit and I held her to me and I rocked her a bit side to side gently.

"Shhhh it's ok alice I'm right here ok please don't cry sweetie." I said and I picked her up and took her to the livingroom and I sat her on the couch gently.

"Where were you bella?" She asked and looked at me.

"I was passed out on the LaPush beach when the newborns attacked me I was able to kill a few but that was it." I told her and she looked at me and nodded.

"Well it's lunch time so who's hungry?" Esme asked.

"Me." Both alice and I said at the same time and I smiled at her and she blushed.

"What would you like?" Esme asked her.

"Um….bacon, eggs, and maple syrup please." She said and Esme looked at me.

"Same but no syrup." I said and she nodded as I held alice close to me and I rubbed her stomach.

"You know it's weird for me to eat and sleep and other things." She said and I nodded.

"It's something you haven't done in a long time so it's understandable I mean if I were to become the undead it would be weird for me to do anything." I said then Esme brought us our food and me and alice ate.

"So bella are we going to make any plans?" Jasper said.

"Hmm oh right yea." I said as I swallowed my food and I looked at him.

"Ok so they all seemed normal to me so no special abilities like you guys unless they're hiding it pretty well so we need to do more research on them but I don't think I can handle another fight like that." I said and I held my arm a bit and shook my head.

"So we have to train more and get the pack to train even more so they can be at the same level as me it'll still be hard for them but they can try so we need to get the pack here now and start working." I said as I got up and Esme took my plate from me and I helped alice outside.

"Bella I'm not that pregnant." She said and I looked at her.

"I do not care I will do this every time you have my kids you will be Spoiled and so will our kids so be prepared to be treated like a queen." I said and I smiled at her.

"Fine fine do as you please bells." She said and I kissed her.

"Alright my little pixi." I said and sat her down in a nice area.

"Hey what about our trip to the medow bella?" She asked and I looked at her.

"Fuck that's right I was suppose to take you I'm sorry darlin…..oh I have an idea how about this Saturday I shall take you where ever you want to go no if and or buts about it I'll pay for whatever you want sound like a deal?" I asked and kneeled down next to her.

"Hmmm can we stay in the medow all day if I want?" She asked and I nodded.

"Whatever you want." I said and she smiled and kissed me and I heard some gagging sounds and turned to see sam and I growled at him but alice tugged on my shirt and I looked at her and nuzzled her.

"Hey I hear two extra heart beats who else is here?" I heard and looked at leah.

"Ehem those two extra heart beats would have to be alice and also our pup so if any of you try and hurt them I'll kill you I will not fucking hesitate." I growled and they all nodded but sam and I growled more.

"Fine I won't hurt them fucking Christ." He said and I still glared at him.

"So why did we have to be called by the cullens?" Seth asked.

"Well this was their phone and I didn't feel like it since I was to busy with my girl." I answered and looked back at alice.

"See now the plan is fucked up she's ganna be more worried about her bitch and little brat." I heard sam say and I shifted and tackled him face first into the ground.

**_"Fucking ungrateful bastard why don't you learn to keep your mouth shut before I rip your damn jaw off and throw it into the fucking ocean." _**I growled and he tried to get up so I put more pressure on him and he screamed in pain I then felt someone grab me and pull me away from him and I saw jake glaring at sam.

"Bella calm the fuck down there's no time for fighting over this shit." I heard leah say and I growled lower and looked at her as she let me go, I stayed as a wolf because I just ripped my clothes and I see that alice doesn't look to happy and I looked down.

"Thanks for getting that monster off of me leah." Sam said and I ran up and broke his jaw and he yelled in pain, I went over to alice and laid down next to her.

"BELLA!" I heard and looked over to emily and huffed as alice stroked my head.

"BELLA WHY THE FUCK DID YOU BREAK HIS JAW?!" She yelled at me and I looked at her like she was stupid, because she was acting stupid right now.

"Bella got mad at him and she had every right to be emily." I heard leah say and I looked at her.

"SHES ACTING LIKE A CHILD!" emily yelled and I saw that the cullens Were far off because of her yelling.

"Hey keep your damn voice down and no she wasn't sam insulted her imprint and called her a monster she said she was ganna break his jaw off and throw it in the damn ocean be fucking glad she didn't now shut the fuck up before I end up hitting you for your stupidity." Leah said and me, jake, and seth looked at her shocked she's never threatened to hit a girl before.

"She's acting like a fucking brat leah that's all she's ever been acting banning sam from HIS pack treating everyone like we're in a fucking war zone right now and always starting fights and now breaking Sams jaw for saying something she's going off the deep end leah." Emily said and I growled at her.

"See she's growling at me for talking." Emily said and I got up but alice pulled my fur and I laid back down.

"First off emily you are an idiot a huge fucking idiot that's what you are right now she banned sam because she was stronger and he had the adasity to kick her where her kids are right now, and the reason why she's acting like we're in a war zone is because WE WILL BE AT WAR SOON so shut the fuck up and sam insulted her imprint and pup how would you like it if she called you a bitch and you child a brat or worse you know she can come up with worse names that that so she had every right to defend her mate and pups honor along with the fact that's she growling at you for being the most stupidest person alive." Leah said and I saw her clenching her fist and I got up and tapped her with my nose and she looked at me and I shook my head no.

"I'm cool bella." She said and I looked at her and she just sighed and sat over by alice and I growled at emily I then felt someone tap me and I looked to see jake with a pair of shorts and I turned back to my human form and put them on.

"Now will people shut up for more than five fucking minutes so that we can come up with a new way to defet the newborns or is everyone going to start a bitch fight because sam and his bitch want to act like the biggest fucking brats to ever exist?" I asked and everyone kept quiet and I nodded.

"Good now like I said before I don't think they have special abilities like the cullens if so they're hiding it very well now they are stronger then me I was only able to kill a few so you all are in big trouble if you can't get to my level because if you don't." I said and picked up a stick and snapped it in half.

"You'll end up dead." I said then threw the sticks to the ground.

"Now since we have another problem that's ganna happen I cannot help you guys because I have to stay with alice the bitch victoria the leader of this newborn army will be coming after her and with alice having my pup and being more alive then dead and carrying a child she will need me to help her so when the battle starts leah will be your temporary alpha for the time being does everyone understand?" I asked and they all nodded while sam just kept his back turned and I heard a low growl.

"Grow the fuck up sam just cause you won't be a temporary alice doesn't mean you gatta act like a little bitchy premadana brat about it now deal with this plan cause this is how it's ganna be." I growled and he growled more and I rubbed my head as I explained more into the plan.

"Now leah can you handle these idiots?" I asked.

"All except sam the bitch." She said and he glared at us.

"Hey why don't you shut the fuck up leah." He said and me and her growled and since I was the fastest I ran up to him and slammed him into a tree.

"Sam shut the fuck up and respect leah you fucking pig all you care about is where your dick was ganna be you left her and you started bull shit so she has every fucking right to treat you like the dirt under her shoes you are the scum of the earth and if those newborns don't kill you I fucking will after this war you will die and guess what I'll tell your family that you were to busy picking up daisies that you were killed and if that doesn't work then something bad will happen to emily DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND ME I WILL FUCKING END YOU!" I yelled and Emmett pulled me away and everyone looked at me like I've gone crazy as I glared at sam.

"Remember sam if a newborn doesn't kill you I will and emily to I'll just throw your bodies in the the fucking dirt to rot." I growled and I felt a slap to my my face and looked at who had hit me and it was alice.

"Bella Marie Swan you never acted like this before." She said and glared at me and I whimpered a bit.

"He deserves it and it's true I'll kill him I don't care anymore him and his bitch of an imprint need to learn what happens when they say, or do the wrong thing." I said.

"You do not need to kill them to prove a god damn point bella." She said and I looked at her.

"Well the fucker needs to respect leah after what he did all he did was think with his dick I don't care if emily was or is his fucking imprint he should have grown a pair and fucking talked to her not just look at one girl first and then bone her in your fiancés bed what if he wasn't a wolf that just shows he would cheat on her with anything that fucking moved." I growled and alice glared at me and I stopped.

"Bella that's their problem not yours your problem is dealing with your pack and making sure I don't castrate you do you understand me you're not the only one that can do damage I might be carrying your child and I might be human but I can still do damage." She said and I gulped and nodded she then kissed my cheek and Emmett let me go and I sat on the ground and to be all fair and honest I think alice is hot when she's pissed off I mean I wouldn't piss her off on a daily bases but damn.

"She calmed down now?" I heard.

"Yea she's calmed leah just keep sam and emily away from her for a while knowing bella she always keeps her promise." Alice said and I heard some giggles and I crossed my arms.

"Yea keep the pig and pig whore away from me." I said.

"Whose the pig and the pig whore?" Leah asked.

"Emily is the pig and sam is the pig whore." I said and she giggled and sat next to me.

"Bella I really appreciate what you did back ther Sams really white right now but please this is between us three I know your mad because me and you are like sisters but please no more fighting no more threats no more anything ok?" Leah said and I looked at her and sighed.

"Ok ok fine I'll…..I'll stop fighting the bitches just if they insult my mate and pup I will hurt them that's my battle." I said and she nodded.

"Alright now I think we have some training to do." Alice said and I looked at her.

"You are not training you go sit and relax." I said and alice sighed as I took her to her spot again and she pulled me down and kissed me and I kissed her back and smirked as well.

"Don't kill anyone understand?" Alice said and I nodded I then took the shorts off and shifted and trained with the pack I stayed far away from sam and Emily but leah did order sam to train and not stare at emily all the fucking time after three hours we all stopped for a break, shifted back to normal and Esme brought us some food and drinks and I went over to alice with a plate full of sandwiches and some water.

"Do we have any sweet drinks?" Alice asked.

"Craving for some sweets?" I asked and she blushed and nodded and I kissed her cheek and went over to me and told her alice was crying for sweets she told me where they were and I ran in the house and got her a few chocolate bars, gummy worms, and some jolly ranchers, and some chocolate milk to then I ran out to her with all the sweets and gave her the chocolate milk first and she smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek, then leah, jake, and seth came over to me and her and asked some questions about the baby and what we're going to do.

"We haven't really though about names we just found out yesterday." Alice said.

"But you had to have thought of names over the years right?" Leah asked and I looked at alice a bit curious myself.

"Yes I have." She said.

"So any names you like?" Seth asked as he ate his sixth plate.

"Well if it was a girl I wanted Isabel and for some strange reason I also wanted to name her renesme." She said.

"How do you spell it?" I asked.

"R-E-N-E-S-M-E." She spelt it and I thought.

"Well it does have Esmes name in it but the ren part." I said.

"Sounds like it's both your moms names put together." Jake said and I looked at him.

"That was the smartest thing to come out of your mouth." Seth said and alice giggled.

"What if it's a boy?" Leah asked.

"Hmm I don't think I can have boys but if it's a boy I always wanted to name then after my grandfather on my dads side." I said.

"And what would that name be?" Seth asked.

"Emerson it means brave; powerful." I said and they all nodded.

"Alright everyone since it it now officially night time you all should be heading home now." I said and they all left and I helped Esme with the plates and I helped wash them then we got to the house I then went over to Alice and hugged her gently and she put her head by my neck.

"I'm tired bella." She said and I nodded as I picked her up and took her to her room she then changed and so did I she was in her panties and one of my shirts which was big on her and I was only in my boxers I then picked her up and she giggled and I laid her down and covered her up and she kissed me when I laid next to her and I kissed back.

"Good night bella." She said with a yawn and I smiled and held her waist.

"Good night alice have sweet dreams." I said and she smiled and we both fell asleep.


	10. The battle,a surprise and the Voltari

Chapter 10: the battle, another surprise and the Voltari

Hey guys a guest decided to put in my reviews for this story that they have reported the last chapter and since they didn't tell why I'm ganna say this "you are such an idiot" if it's because you don't like my writer or cussing or constant fighting I'm sorry but this is my story and it's how I want to write it plus this story is helping me with anger problems and personal problems this story is my only way of keeping me from blowing up at people and that's also how the story was intended to do so why don't you say NOT READ MY STORY ANYMORE IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT AND GO CRY A FUCKING RIVER I'm sorry to everyone who likes reading my story but guest like this are starting to get to me because they think their better well guess what you're a guest make a fucking account and write some stories then prove me wrong…..unless your scared of shitty people telling you your story is bad or they don't like the way YOU write

I can take criticism I can take bulling I've been criticized and bullied for years so I don't give a damn what you say but when you report my story tell me in the reviews and not say why it's just shows how idiotic you are

Anyway as promised for the positive reviews I will give a shout out to

**RachelBarbraBerry** and **FanFicLover93** thank you for your positive reviews and berry to answer your review that will happen later in the future and fanficlover I want to thank you for your support

Also to the positive guest who said they hated bella but loved her again when bella was with alice thanks for the feed back on that I try to make my stories confusing as possible XD but really you deserve this shout out as well since you made me laugh with that comment thanks

And I would like to thank every positive person for the cuter that I don't mention after this story is posted I will mention you in future chapters when I reseve the positivity sorry for the long intro but I had to get that off of my chest thank you for reading

Hope you enjoy this new chapter and I hope that I don't get told my chapter has been reported for no reasons given thank you

Oh and this has to be the longest chapter I have ever written YEA 20 something pages I lost count XD

**_"Wolf talking"_**

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

**"Texting"**

**_"Phone calls"_**

(Bella's pov)

I woke up to the sounds of alice whimpers so I got up and looked at the time it was around two in the morning it had been months since I last saw victoria and the newborns the dumb red head must be stupider then I thought for waiting to long anyway it had been months alice stomach had gotten bigger and I've gotten a bit more protective and I feel bad I snapped at Esme when she tried to help alice when she was crying and let's just say Carlisle wasn't to happy so I stayed away from Esme for a while.

"Alice sweetie are you ok?" I asked and she just turned to me and grabbed my shirt and whimpered.

"Alice what's wrong?" I asked.

"It seems your daughter doesn't want me to sleep and is telling me in a painful way." She said with a small smiles and I smiled a bit.

"Hmm now renesme why won't you let mommy sleep?" I asked her stomach something about talking to a child so they know your voice or something Carlisle told me and what I read in baby books I looked at alice as she rubbed her stomach gently and I held her hand to be honest I know I can get out of line sometimes but when I see alice like this it calms me and knowing that she's having our kid that we can be a family it makes me happy I know I haven't asked her to marry me yet so not an official family yet but I want to wait for the right time and I know that she might say yes because we're mates I still want her to be free for the time being.

"I don't know why she just started doing that a while ago." Alice said and I kissed her head.

"Maybe she's uncomfratable or maybe she wants out now." I said with a smirk and alice kissed me and I kissed her back.

"Maybe…you did say babies know how to be born." Alice said and I nuzzled her.

"I like this…Piece and quiet and just being right by you makes it even better." I said and alice giggled.

"That is true...even if the little one won't let me sleep." She said and I rubbed her belly to try and calm our daughter down.

"Maybe she's excited maybe she wants to see her beautiful mom isn't that right renesme you wanna see mommy don't you?" I said and I felt a kick.

"See I'm right." I said proudly and alice kissed me agai and I kissed back and looked at her smile.

"Yes you are." She said then we heard a knock.

"Come in." I said and when the door opened we saw rose and Esme.

"We heard you two talking and um." Rose said.

"Oh sorry did we bother you?" I asked.

"No we just wanted to see how alice and the baby are we heard whimpering so." Esme said and I nodded as I got up and I saw alice try to so I hurried to her side and picked her up and she giggled.

"Bella." She said and I smiled.

"Doc did say to stay off your feet a while just let me do my job." I said and they all laughed a bit so I took alice down to the kitchen seeing as it was morning I made her some breakfast Esme helped me a lot now I know I won't burn the place down thanks to her.

"So alice little renesme has been kicking more hasn't she?" Rose said and I decided to easdrop on their conversation.

"Yes she has but Bella's been a big help." She said and I smiled.

"Yea we heard so how have you been feeling besides sleep deprived and nauseated?" Esme asked.

"A little worried to be truthful what if she doesn't like me?" Alice said and I almost burned myself hearing that.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that we all know renesme with love you I should be worried if she doesn't like me." I said as I brought her some chocolate pancakes with some strawberries and a few pickles as well.

_'I don't know why pregnant women crave pickles so much is it the salt or vinegar or something?'_ I thought as I watched her eat a bit.

"So what are we going to do?" Rose asked.

"We're ganna let alice eat her food and do what she wants." I said a bit blunt I wasn't trying to be mean but I want alice happy and do what she says.

"Well fist I want you to stop being over protective bella this is my family you know they won't harm me or our child." Alice said and I sighed.

"Yea your right I'm sorry just…..the wolf in me is all." I said and they all nodded.

"You've been going to your tribe right getting more information and stuff?" I heard and saw leah and smiled.

"Yes I have and what do I owe the pleaser of seeing the great alpha leah?" I asked and bowed which made her blush and the Cullen girls to giggle at my antic.

"Ehem well I Uh just wanted to check on you alice and the pup that's all." She said and I looked at her.

"And to tell you that my mother is wanting to see you and your girlfriend." She said.

"Hmm that's up to alice." I said and looked at her.

"It's fine by me you haven't seen sue in a long time you should see her plus you can show her that you can cook without causing a huge fire." Alice said and I blushed.

"Ok now that's not fair how was I suppose to know that butter could catch on fire like that." I said and she looked at me.

"You didn't turn the stove off when I called for you that is why it's fair my dear wolf." She said and I scrached my head a bit.

"Ok ok you win but I did fix the damage and stuff I'm better at building then I was at cooking." I said and all the girls laughed and I sighed.

"Ok ok enough laughing at bella." Esme said and I sat down.

"I also came here to give to a note that red headed vampire left at out border." Leah said and handed me the know and I growled a bit she's been sending death notes to us for weeks and it's pissing me off so I grabbed it and ripped it open and read the note out loud.

"To the mutt that killed my james I hope you're reading this my vampire army is getting bigger and stronger by the hour just so you know I will be the one to kill you and your mate I also heard that you were having a halfbreed mutt so I'll do the pleasure of getting rid of the little beast for you heed my words mutt by tonight I will have my revenge and your pitiful family you call them will be dead by the hands of my army." I said and I growled I felt my teeth sharpen and then I felt a gentl touch and stopped as I looked at alice hugging me and I hugged her back then sat her in my lap I looked over to her mother and sister and they looked pissed along with leah and I heard the rest of the family run in the kitchen.

"If that bitch thinks she's ganna hurt my sister, bella and little niece she's got another thing coming." I heard Emmett say I looked up to see him holding his fists and I looked around to see everyone but Edward pissed off.

"Look I have victoria she's threating my family my girls and I'll be damned if she touched them." I growled and I felt alice rub my arm gently as I looked at her she looked tired so I picked her up and laid her on the couch.

"Try to sleep and renesme let your mom sleep please." I said and alice smiled at me and held my head close to her.

"I love you bella." She said and I smiled.

"I love you to alice you and little renesme." I said and she smiled and I kissed her gently as she fell asleep and I looked over to leah.

"We can come over during lunch?" I asked and leah nodded.

"I'll tell her that." She said.

"Wait what about the note?" Jasper said.

"What that she'll attack at night look alice and I will be far away from her if she so happens to find us then I'll run alice to your cousins in Alaska." I said and they all looked at me and nodded.

"Good now go and get the pack I belive you got new people to help us and I have my Uh….grandmothers pack to help to." I said and leah ran off after nodding and I looked at alice as she slept and I smelt some food being cooked and looked to see Esme starting on the food for the pack I then got up and went to the phone and called my grandmothers pack they agreed to come and help train today I then hung up and looked at Edward as he stared at alice and I sat next to her and he glared at me and I glared back.

"Hey moron if you can see dreams then get out of hers I don't want her having nightmares because of you." I growled.

"If you must know she's dreaming about Christmas me spending it with you and your brat." He said and I growled and he got up so I did to and we got into each other's faces.

"Take it back." I growled.

"It's true your monster child is a brat."he said and I grabbed him by his neck.

"Take it the fuck back remember I won't hesitate to kill you." I growled and Rose came up and pulled me away from Edward.

"Edward apologize now or I'll let bella hurt you Esme isn't liking how you treat alice and Bella's child so I thinks she to the point of letting bella harm you." Rose said and I looked at her then at him.

"I'm not apologizing at all it's the truth that little beast isn't born yet and everyone is treating it like it already owns this fucking place." He said and I felt my teeth sharpen and I go up to him.

"Because it's a fucking child you dumb ass your parents did the same fucking thing so back off you prick." I growled as he stepped back then I heard alice and ran to her and held her hand and she looked at me.

"Keep it down please bella kick his ass later." She said and me and rose laughed and I kissed her cheek.

"Ok we'll keep it down darlin." I said as I nuzzled her and she smiled then went back to sleep and I heard the wolves coming so I went outside and there was eighteen wolves and they all shifted to their human forms and I looked at them all as I came down.

"Hello everyone I'm guessing you all heard the news." I said more then asked.

"Yea the red head wants to fight tonight." Jake said and I nodded.

"She ain't ganna touch alice or renesme." Seth said ever since he was told he could be like renesmes big brother he's been doing his part along with jake to.

"So we have to train as you all know my grandmothers pack is here and John here is in charge of the pack." I said as I pointed to them.

"They will train all of us to be stronger so that maybe none of us will die." I said as I looked at sam and he huffed.

"Sam is it? I've heard a lot about you how you don't….I mean didn't train your pack how you let them get away with anything not teaching them the ways well I've got a great lesson for you." I heard John say as he shifted to a two legged wolf yes we can do that I've done it when I trained with them I just like my four legs.

**_"I'm ganna teach you a lesson that'll with break you or make you its your choice." _**John said and I leaned back and watched as the others looked scared except leah and seth.

"Can you do that bella?" Leah asked.

"Yes I just prefer my four legs I need to work more in this form before I can try it in battle." I said and she nodded and I watched John fight sam with John actually not trying his hardest.

"You know John isn't even trying and he's kicking Sams ass." I said and Jared, Paul, seth, and jake looked at me as I nodded.

**_"Come on sam I though you could fight you're proving yourself wrong you discrace." _**John growled and his pack and I laughed.

"Come on John he's just a weakling let him go." Mike said as John dropped sam and shifted back to normal and got his pants on and ran to us and glared at jake and them.

"You all wanna fallow a weakling like him but not bella? You all make me sick." He said.

"Now John that was a while ago didn't I tell you jake and seth are fallowers?" I asked him.

"You did but not to them two." He growled and Mike grabbed him.

"Alright John calm down now." He said and I nodded.

"Yes please my girls are trying to sleep." I said and they looked at me.

"Your baby was born already?" John asked.

"No but she was kicking her mom a while ago but hasn't in a while so she's asleep….in her mom still." I said.

"Aww I wanted to see the little girl getting my hopes up bella." I heard and saw carel.

"Heheh I'm sorry I got your hopes up hey Esme might need some help in the kitchen." I said as I heard pots and pans moving around a lot so carel ran into the house.

"Alright so we need to train, train, train, because if victoria decides to attack tonight we need to be ready." I said as I looked at everyone then Emmett, rose, Jasper, Edward, and Carlisle came out.

"Is everyone ready we pick teams." I said then we went to our teams my team was of me, Emmett, John, rose, sherry, Mike, katelend, Jerold, and pat, while Leah's team was her, seth, jake, Paul, carel, sam, Patrick, George, and Greg.

"So nine on nine read…..set….GO!" Leah said and we all started a little battle now we didn't kill each other if a wolf was to grab you by the head you were dead same goes for vampires grab the arm they lose a arm and so on sorta like the game called ninja anyway after hours of training and it was around ten in the morning Esme called everyone to the picnic area and we talked about plans while we ate I sat by alice naturally and I couldn't help but hold her and kiss her to.

"Bella you should eat." She said.

"I'll eat at sues right now I want to show you how much I love you." I said and nuzzled her neck and breathed in her sent.

"Ehem bella we need to discuss training plans." Sam growled in anger and I growled back.

"Shut the fuck up sam can't you see I'm bonding more with my mate and unborn pup or are you blind?" I growled more as I glared at him.

"Well you need to focus you bitch." He said and I got up.

"Here's the thing sam why don't you shut your mouth you hypocrite you always talk to emily you always stay with emily YOU ALWAYS DO STUFF WITH HER WHEN YOU SHOULD BE TAKING CARE OF YOUR PACK!" I yelled and alice grabbed my hand and I still glared at sam.

"So keep your fucking mouth shut about me focusing because I can hear what you all are saying I'm not deaf like your and I know what's wrong you need to train more you need to dodge more and actually fucking try to fight you're showing everyone here how fucking pitiful you are I was able to metaphorically kill you thirteen times before I decided you were weak and you're going to do anyway that you are a loss cause that you have no chance off seeing the end of the battle." I growled as I sat down and held alices wast.

"Bella is right boy you think you're tuff shit but I wasn't even trying and still kicking your ass and I'm an old man you should be kicking my ass so you really need to keep your mouth shut and you need to listen before I have to teach you a lesson and this time I won't be holding back." John growled and so did the others and I just nuzzled alice and she rubbed my head gently.

"So is it only your pack that can shift to a two legged dog?" Carlisle asked.

"No there are a few others that can the only reason why were different is…well because we can mate with any living creatures….well except for actual animals I'm talking like shifters and vampires and humans pretty much anything that can or was human." He said and everyone nodded.

"Fascinating." Carlisle said.

"Um bella?" I heard and looked at alice.

"Yes dear?" I asked and she whispers in my ear.

"I'm kinda craving for blood again." She said and I nodded as I went to the house and got her a glass it turns out I was right on the blood part our little girl will be half wolf and vampire alices body only turned human so she could feed the wolf side but luckily renesme doesn't make her crave blood like she does with pickles.

"Where's bella going?" Seth asked.

"To get alice a drink dear." Esme said and I came out with a glass of bear blood her favorite.

"Why the fuck is it blood?" Sam asked and I growled.

"Because the baby is part vampire and needs to drink blood now and then sam." Carlisle said as I glared at him.

"That's cool so she can eat raw meat if she wanted?" Seth asked.

"She actually had a craving for that once but I didn't give it to her because well raw meat for her we didn't know if it was good." I said.

"Yea and bella would have killed us if she found out we gave alice any." Emmett said.

"She's human I didn't want to take the chance." I said and alice giggled.

"But I still got a little in the end." She said and I looked at her.

"Hey you are a deep sleeper and the family was put the perfect time for the perfect crime." She said and everyone but sam and Edward laughed and I nuzzled her more.

"Good thing you didn't get sick then I would have been mad." I said and she giggled.

"You wouldn't get mad at little old me." She said and I looked at her.

"Ok you got me." I said and kissed her and she kissed back.

"So now that that's over with bella, alice you ready to go to moms home?" Leah asked and I nodded as I took alice to the car yes sadly my truck cave out its finle roar and died on me but me and Rose are working on it but the Cullens got me a nice family car and I tried to pay them back but they said that since alice is happy and healthy and that they'll get a new member I don't need to pay them back, but I still put some money in alices bank account I don't care if she has money it's still my way of paying back.

"You ok alice you need anything before we go?" I asked.

"Just the thermose just incase." She said and I nodded and I went and grabbed the thermose from the house and I ran to the car waved the Cullens and johns pack bye as leah got in the car and I drove us to LaPush.

"So sue is a bit mad that I haven't been over?" I asked and leah nodded.

"She keeps saying where's bella where is she did she leave forks?" Leah said trying to sound like her mom and I laughed as I drove.

"You told her about why I couldn't come right?" I asked.

"Same as always you have work or you're taking care of alice and you unborn child and she got mad at me for not saying anything about you and alice having a baby." Leah said and I smiled at alice and held her hand.

"Well she can't stay mad at me or alice I know once women see a pregnant lady they just drop the anger and start talking about baby showers and so on." I said and leah and alice laughed a little.

"That is true rachel did that to her mom when she had jake and the same with my mom when she had seth." Leah said and I chuckled.

"By the way bella nice beard." Leah said and I rolled my eyes.

"I haven't the time to shave leah to busy with alice and work I got chewed out for not having a while back but they let it go for now I'm on a break since alice." I told her and she nodded, we finally got to sues place and I saw sue come out the house and smile as she whipped her hands on a hand towel and came over to the car I got out and gave her a hug.

"Hello bella how have you been I heard you and a girl are having a baby why wasn't I told?" She asked and I smiled as I took her over to alices side and opened her door.

"I've been busy sue I should have called but alice and renesme like to stay up all night and sleep all day…..by the way can you help me figure this out why do pregnant women crave pickles a lot I mean my mom ate four jars a day because of me." I said and sue laughed and so did leah and alice.

"Just a craving for the salt but it can be different depending on the girl." She said and I nodded and I held alice.

"Alice this is sue my other mother and Leah's real mom." I said and sue hugged alice.

"I hope bella has been taking good care of you." Sue said and alice nodded.

"Yes she has and she can cook for me now." Alice said and sue looked at me.

"Who are you and what have you done with bella?" She asked and poked me and I laughed.

"Yea sue I can cook now Esme taught me but still don't know how to cook fish well." I said and she smiled and pulled me to the house while leah and Alice laughed and came in the house.

"Come on bella if your girl wants fish you need to know how to make it." Sue said and I smiled as I helped sue in the kitchen.

"Yea bella I've wanted fish for a while." Alice said and I smiled and laughed after a while me and sue finished cooking and me, alice, leah, seth, and sue ate.

"So bella leah tell me you, her, seth, and alice are going on a trip today." She said and I looked at her.

"Ehem yes we are." I said.

"Where to so I can call?" She asked.

"Um to Alaska ma'am." I told her and she nodded.

"Ok I'll call your phone." She said and I nodded.

"We're driving." I told her and she nodded.

"It's good to take a trip in a car." She said and I nodded.

"Alright you guys get ready." Sue said and we nodded leah and seth brought bags and we loaded my car so sue wouldn't be suspicious"

"Come back soon." Sue said and we all hugged sue bye and I took us to the battle field and maybe the all the newborns grave.

"Bella?" I heard and looked at seth in the back.

"Yea seth?" I asked.

"…..I can watch alice for you." He said and I shook my head.

"No victoria is after her and she'll kill anyone in here way and I don't want you to Diego her hands I don't want you to die at all." I said and held alices hand and stroked it.

"Plus I have to deal with her personally she threatened my family's life mt child my mate….it's my fight." I growled and alice squeezed my hand.

"I'll call you when I need you….after the bitch is dead then you can watch alice but until then no." I said and I saw him nod in the mirror as I drove far away from forks, it took us an hour to get to the battlefield I dropped leah and Seth off and I brought alice with me to her family and they all hugged her and I saw my grandmothers pack.

"Alright everyone." I heard John say and we looked at him.

"We're going to win if this army gets us they will kill everyone plus I think we all want to see little alice and Bella's kid so we will fight and we will win no one will die we will watch each other LaPush pack you might not like the Cullens but now they are your family and we are theirs and visa versa you will help them if a Cullen dies I don't think alice or bella will be to happy." He said.

"I won't be happy either." Leah said and Seth nodded and I looked at everyone.

"They might have more people then us be we have something they don't." I said and they all looked at me as I walked up to them.

"We have each other we have families right here right now the Cullens with the denalia's, me and my grandmother old pack along with you the LaPush pack and the Cullens with me, you might not like it but we are all like a big family like John said we watch each other help each other no matter what…..I want to see everyone alive even you sam because I don't want your mother crying and asking why and more then blame me….so watch each other I know I won't be here at the beginning but I'll come back once I know alice is safe." I sad and they all nodded then we heard laughing and I growled as I ran to alice and kept her out of view.

"What a nice speech im guessing you know you're going to all die now." We heard and saw victoria come out of the woods with what seemed like over four hundred vampires and I growled and looked at seth as he shifted and so did all the wolves and so did I.

**_"Change of plans seth seems like you'll be watching alice GO NOW!" _**I growled he then went to alice and let her on his back and he ran fast and I glared at victoria.

"Hmm wolves and vampires working together how strange." She said and I growled more as I got up front along with leah, John, Emmett, and Carlisle.

"Hmm seems the men of your groups wanna die early." She said and laughed and I barked at her and she looked at me.

"She's thinking of how to kill you bella watch out." Edward said and I nodded.

"Oh a special vampire I have a few special ones myself you know." She said and then fifty vampires came out.

"Meet the special forces it's strange but they can all cause pain they're more powerful then you dog." She said and glared at me then one of them ran up to me and I growled at I ran up to it and tore his hands off he yelled in pain and I got in his face then he smirked and kicked me in my jaw breaking it and I growled as I snapped it back and killed him.

"Strong I think they don't Match bella and johns pack." I heard Emmett say and victoria growled.

**_"Seems she waited to long for some of them looks like we can win…" _**I couldn't finish as I dodged a few that came word me then the army started to run and so did my family I was more focused on victoria so I looked around for her and saw her running into the woods so I chased after her.

**_"Get back here bitch." _**I growled then she turned to me and ran to me I growled as I dodged her punch and I grabbed her by her leg and threw her into a tree she glared at me as she came down and I barked at her.

"What mad that I'm ganna kill your bitch and mistake?" She asked and I felt my eyes go red as I howled and attacked her.

"Run run as fast as you can dog you can't catch me." She said in a mocking tone as she dodged me and I growled more.

**_"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU CALL MY MATE AND CHILD SUCH HORID NAMES YOU BITCH!"'_**I growled at she ran up to me and I was able to hit her with my paw making her go down into a trech and I jumped down into it as she got up and glared at me.

"Heheh come on doggie." She said and I saw two vampires come and they came so fast and one jumped up on my back and I growled as I tried to shake her off then the other one came up and put their hand through my chest my eyes widened and I howled in pain I closed my eyes then opened them and I growled as I crushed the one on my back then the one who stabbed me pulled their arm out and I grabbed them by their head and tore it off then I stalked up to victoria and growled.

"What no he…he got you in the heart." Victoria said and I smirked as I turned human so she could see where he got me.

"Seems like even for a vampire he didn't know where the heart was he just stabbed me somewhere in the chest." I growled as I got closer and she backed up.

"What's the matter victoria you sure as hell talk a big game can't you fight aren't you ganna kill me so my child doesn't have a father come on where did those threats go." I growled as I got closer to her she looked so scared and I didn't give a damn she then ran and I smirked as I sniffed the air she was close by still.

_'Guess she doesn't care who she kills.' _I thought and I heard the trees move and I looked around.

"Come on out victoria the puppy wants to play with her new chew toy." I growled as I walked around and smirked an evil smirk.

"I thought you were ganna kill me and my family come on show me that you are…..or are you a little bitch…just…like…james." I said and I felt her run up behind me so I turned and grabbed her by the neck and smirked.

"Well well it seems like scaredy bitch finally comes out…..ready to die?" I asked as I gripped her neck making cracks in her face and I smirked at her after a few seconds of fun I grabbed her head and twisted it off and smirked as it fell to the ground then I burned her body, I shifted and ran to the others and saw that they started to burn the bodies and I looked to see if everyone was here.

"Bella are you ok?" I heard and saw alice I then saw another vampire run up to her and I growled she looked scared of me but I ran passed her and grabbed the newborn it was able to get out of my grip and the crush my ribs.

**_"For the love of mother fucking god this hurts." _**I yelped and then I felt the pressure be removed from my ribs and saw leah killing the newborn and I glared at Seth.

**_"WHY DID YOU BRING HER HERE SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE IN ALASKA BY NOW YOU IDIOT!" _**I growled and then he looked at me and then I felt someone tackle me to the ground and bite my neck and tear the skin off and I howled as everyone looked at me even alice and they did nothing at all as whatever was killing me letting them get away with it.

**_"Alice?"_** I whimpered as she just looked at me and smiled as I felt my eye get clawed out and I howled in pain and looked at her with my good eye and they all laughed at me.

"Look the "strong" bella being killed by sam finally we don't have to listen to her and her shit anymore." I heard and looked at Emmett they guy I thought was my brother was laughing at me.

_'Why can't I get up what's happening?' _I thought as I looked around as everyone laughed then I felt sam get off of me and I came face to face with me with a bloody muzzle and then he smirked and moves as alice comes up to me I wag my tail a bit but stop as she looked at me with hatred.

"Look at what you did to me bella you made me human you got me knocked up by your brat of a child you put me in pain." She said you could hear the hatred.

"And now you die." She said and I saw her pull out a knife and she stabbed me in my head, I then opened my eyes the pain was gone and I looked to see the vampire with his hand in my chest.

**_"An allusion?" _**I said and growled he then pulled his hand out and I heard victoria growl.

"HOW THE HELL DID SHE WAKE THE FUCK UP?!" She yelled and I got up and looked at them and she glared at me.

"I'm, I'm, sorry master I don't know my power must not work on her anymore." The man said and I growled as I ran up and killed the man and looked at victoria.

**_"So this vampire was a special one able to give you an allusion of your worst fear." I_** growled to myself as I looked at Victoria, my chest seemed like it was on fire and I growled at her as I came up to her and she ran so I ran after her.

**_"Get back here." _**I growled as I chased her.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Was all I heard her say as she ran I went to the right and ran ahead of her I stopped as I waited for her I heard her running twirls me and I jumped out and surprised her I then grabbed her arm and ripped it off and she screamed and I just smirked as I spit her arm out and then I went for her leg and tore it off as well I did the same to her other two limbs and smirked at her as she layed on the ground.

**_"It seems I win."_** I huffed and then tore her head off killing her and I smirked as I turned human and I burned her actual body I then I shifted bat to normal and ran back to the battle field and saw Esme fighting a vampire saw about to get her from behind but I ran up and killed him instead and looked at Esme.

"Thank you bella." She said and I nodded as I ran to help anyone I saw that Edward was having trouble so I helped him and growled as the vampires circled us.

"Bella to your left." He said so low that only I heard then a vampire tried to attack me from the left and I was able to kill them but not before they clawed my already damaged eye and I howled as the wound reopened blood was now pouring down my face and I growled as I killed another vampire and looked to see leah howl in pain when a vampire broke her back right leg I growled and attacked the vampire and held it to the ground and leah tore the head off and we both nodded at each other and went into different directions.

**_"I'm so fucking glad that we can heal fast." _**I heard her say and I laughed as I killed another vampire.

**_"You can say that again." _**I said and I felt a vampire jump on my side but not before being pulled off by sam and I looked at him.

**_"Thanks sam"_** I said as we fought more vampires.

**_"Like you and John said were family and I'm sorry for being an ass." _**He said and I grabbed a vampire jumping at him and threw him away tearing his leg off.

**_"We can talk about apologizeing later right now we fight and try to live." _**I said and we both went our separate ways everyone killing a vampire here and there and us Helping each other after hours of fighting we finally killed them all but one and I growled at her and I shifted andesme handed me a pair of pants and I glared at the girl.

"She hasn't killed anyone bella." Jasper said.

"Yea none killed us she isn't special." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"No I mean she hasn't killed a human she didn't want to fight or kill humans." He said.

"And how do you know?" I asked.

"She said so and I can tell if someone is lying remember emotions can tell if you are or not." He said and I looked at the girl.

"What's your name?" I asked then smelt burning metal and knew they were disposing of the bodies.

"I'm….I'm Bree." She said and I nodded.

"I'm bella." I said and I helped her up.

"Thank you for not killing me." She said and I looked at her.

"Yea thanks Jasper." I said and she nodded and looked at him then I saw the glint in their eyes and smirked as I came up to Jasper.

"Well I should leave you two love birds alone." I said and everyone looked at me and I just shrugged and looked at the car to see it was totaled.

"Yea about that." I heard and looked at leah and shrugged.

"It's fine…I have to go." I said and she nodded I then took my pants off and shifted and grabbed the pants and a long sleeve shirt and I run as fast as I can because right now I needed to be with alice, so I ran and followed hers and Serbs scent after five or six hours of running I finally made it to Alaska and to a cabin I growl when I smell blood and I see an ambulance so I hurt and shift back and put the clothes on and I run inside and up the stair but I'm stopped by a hand I growl and turn to see seth.

"What's going on what happened?" I asked as I growled and pulled him by the collar.

"Alice she….she just I don't know her water broke and I just called the ambulance she's been in there for hours." He said and I let him go and I go to the door and I hear crying and stop, I then opened the door slowly and I see a female doctor with alice and the doctor was holding our child and she was crying.

"Oh you must be the father." She said and I nodded as she cut the cord and went to clean Renesme and I went over to alice and she smiled at me.

"Guess she didn't want to wait, to much excitement." She said and I smiled and hugged her gently and she hugged me back as best she could and I heard the doctor come in with Renesme and she handed her to alice and I got a good look at her now that she was clean she had my hair color and my nose to then she opened her eyes and she had beautiful green eyes with some Amber to them and I smiled at her as she started to make some baby noises.

"Just let your wife rest and help her out a bit other then that the baby is fine oh and I need a name for the child." The doctor said.

"Renesme Marie Isabel Swan." Alice said and the doctor nodded and left and I looked at alice and smiled at her and nuzzled her then I heard someone come in and it was seth.

"C…can I see Renesme?" He asked and I nodded as he came over and he smiled at her.

"Bet you fifty bucks she'll be taller then alice." He said and I smirked.

"Hmm I bet you one hundred that she'll be alices height." I said and we shook on it and alice just giggled.

"Ok seth you need to get out of the room." Alice said.

"Why?" He asked.

"I have to feed her soon and I want you out earlier go help patch up Bella's eye." She said and I touched my eye and saw dry blood.

"Oh shit I forgot…..good thing the doctor didn't see." I laughed and she smiled at me, I then kissed her and she kissed back and then I went to go fix my eye and I called sue while I was at it.

"Hey sue were at a hotel just thought I should call you so you don't worry." I said leaving a message for sue on the phone after I hung up seth started putting poroxide on my eye and I growled as it burned.

"Fuck that stuff burns." I growled and he laughed.

"The all mighty bella taken down by poroxide." Seth laughed and I looked at him.

"I actually thought I did die while fighting." I said and he stopped and looked at me.

"What happened?" He asked and I looked at him.

"One vampire stabbed me in the chest and I don't know if they needed to do that but they were able to show me what I feard the most…dying and alice just watching…..and her killing me fuck that was terrifying." I said and I shivered and so did seth.

"Well don't worry you're safe alice is safe and your guy's baby is healthy to and no harm came to them." He said and I nodded.

"Yea and so is everyone else to." I said and he nodded then he patched up my eye and I went back to alice and Renesme and I saw that Renesme was asleep in her mothers arms and I went over to them.

"Hey let me hold her and you sleep ok?" I asked and alice nodded as she gently handed me Renesme and I sat in the chair next to the bed and held Renesme gently and smiled at her as she yawned I then kissed her head and she smiled and started to fall asleep after an hour I gently got up and set her in the crib I had brought here months ago and I went to check on seth and he just sat and watched the news.

"Man seth you're watching the news that's a shock." I said and he gave me the finger and I laughed as I went into the kitchen and got a drink and I looked at the news nothing bad was happening just some snow and that was it, I drank my juice and I heard some cars pulling up in the drive way and I looked out to see everyone and I opened the door for them.

"Why does it smell like blood in here?" Emmett asked and I shushed him.

"Ok everyone you all need to be quiet because alice and Renesme are both asleep right now you can see them after alice has gotten enough sleep she's ok and Renesme is healthy to but right now they need their sleep." I whispered and the girls all started jumping a little but they calmed down and we all sat in the living room I got some blood for the Cullens and drinks for the wolves even sam was here funny.

"So what does she look like?" Esme asked.

"Well she has my hair and nose and she has alices human green eyes and some of the Amber in them to she's small but not to small her full name is Renesme Marie Isabel Swan." I told them and they all smiled and talked.

"Well congratulations bella on your new family we'll tell your mother and father the news." John said and I nodded as his pack left and so did the LaPush pack, all that stayed was leah and her brother and the Cullens, along with the Denalia's.

"So how does it feel to be a dad?" Jasper asked as he held Bree.

"Fells great." I said then I heard Renesme whimpering and I went up there to see alice getting up and going over to her and picking her up and I went over to her and took her back to the bed and she started to feed Renesme.

"Alice sweetie your family is here they want to see the little rugrat." I said and she smiled and looked at me.

"Females first then males." She said and I nodded and I opened the door and see all the females and I do a double take and shrug as I let them in they started asking how alice was and how Renesme I went down to the living room and saw leah down here.

"Hey leah you wanna see the baby?" I asked.

"I'll go last If that's ok." She said and I nodded as I got her another drink and I got me some more as well as we changed the channel and saw worlds dumbest Criminals.

"Come on I mean that bird was innocent." I said making the guys laugh as it showed the pidgin who was supposed to bring weed to the jail.

"Hey have you seen a thousand ways to die?" Seth asked and I nodded and we watched some after an hour the girls came down and the men went up and seth was laying on the ground and the girls watched the show with us.

"That is disgusting why would someone like that." Rose said and I felt like barfing at this episode.

"Oh man." Leah said as I covered my mouth and she patted my back.

"That is just fucking nasty." I said as I covered my eyes.

"It's over." Seth said and I shook my head and drank some beer that Emmett got and I kept an ear out for alice and Renesme after an hour the boys came down and I brought leah up to see Renesme I opened the door for her and she went in and went over to alice and looked at Renesme and I looked at her and she looked like she had seen the sun for the first time and I looked at Renesme and then her and I got infront of leah.

"Bella I Uh." She tried to say and I looked at her still protective for my little girl.

"Bella I didn't, you know I can't control it you know I can't." She said worried and I looked at her and so did alice.

"Leah Uh can you come with me just for a little bit please?" I asked and she looked at Renesme worried.

"It's ok her mother has her and her dad needs to talk with you." I said as I took leah outside of the room and outside.

"bella you can't be mad at me." She said.

"I'm not mad leah calm down." I said as I patted her shoulder.

"You're not?" She asked and I shook my head no and looked at her.

"Leah you're ok I trust you with Renesme now if jake were to imprint I would probably kill him….if it was sam which I'm glad he already has an imprint then I definitely would have killed him…..but I trust you leah." I told her and she smiled.

"Now how are we going to handle this I mean she's still a baby." I said and she snapped her fingers.

"I could be like her sister until she gets older." She said and I nodded.

"Alright you can still be lovable to her and so on." I said and we smiled and went inside and she ran to the room and I smiled.

"What's with leah?" Seth asked and they all looked at me and I smiled.

"Looks like you're going to really be Renesme's big brother seth." I said and he smiled a big smile and I went up to alice, leah, and Renesme.

"She's so small bella." Leah said and I smiled as I sat next to alice and looked at her and kissed her and she kissed back.

"Um alice you aren't mad are you?" Leah asked and we stopped kissing and looked at leah.

"No not at all leah I'm glad it's you and not a stranger." Alice said and I smiled at her and nuzzled her and looked at Leah as she held Renesme and I nuzzled alice more and I watched leah and I fell asleep by alice, after a few hours I wake up to see leah asleep with Renesme and alice was asleep to and got up and gently picked up Renesme who started to whimpered and woke up leah who growled a bit and looked at me then stopped when she saw it was me and looked down and I patted her head then I smelt something and looked at Renesme and laughed as I went to change her.

"Is she ok?" I heard and looked at alice." Yea she just needed to be changed." I said and gave her to alice and I looked at Leah as Renesme whimpers and grabs her mom as best as she could and alice looked at me then at leah and I nod.

"Um leah Renesme needs to be fed so you have to leave for a bit." I said and I felt bad at the pained look on Leah's face.

"After I'm done feeding her I'll come down with her for you ok?" Alice said and I looked at her.

"But alice you need to rest." I said and she looked at me.

"Bella I'm fine." She said and I looked at her.

"It's fine guys I can wait." Leah said and left the room and I sighed as I looked at alice and smiled and kissed her gently as she fed Renesme and our little girl looked happy and I looked at her.

"I'm guessing she's ganna be like her dad." Alice said and I smiled.

"Sure she is I think she's ganna be like her mother beautiful, kind, and smart." I said as I nuzzle her and look at Renesme I then get up and kissed alice and held her hand and she smiled as I pulled away then I smelt something else and I heard leah growl I looked at alice and then I get up and head down to the livingroom and see five different vampires and I growl as I'm still on the staircase.

"Bella it's ok this is some old friends of mine." Carlisle said but I didn't care I watched them carefully and so did leah.

"We heard of some news of one of your family members conceiving a child." The man with long black hair and I looked at him.

"How did you hear of this?" I asked looking at him and he smirked at me.

"A woman by the name of victoria she told us a few months ago." Another man said.

"Ehem well bella this is Aro, caseus, Jane, Marcus, and Felix." Carlisle introduced them and I nodded since aro decided not to introduce himself.

"Anywhere were is this child?" Aro said and I growled as he came up to the stairs and leah came next to me and we both growled.

"Carlisle calm your pets." Marcus said and I growled more.

"They aren't pets and I would be carful going near Bella's child she's a very powerful wolf she's faster then a vampire, heals faster, and she's stronger then a vampire." Carlisle warned and aro backed away from me and smiled.

"Interesting." He said and I growled and looked at Leah.

"Go up there and watch them." I whispered low enough for her to be the only one to hear she nodded and went upstairs and I heard the door open and close and I looked at Jane and she starts staring at me and I felt a slight burning pain and I growled at her.

"Bella." I heard but glared at Jane and I held my chest and growled at her more then she looked away and the pain stopped and I glared at her.

"What's wrong bella?" Aro asked and I growled.

"Her, she….she….keep her the fuck away." I growled at her and she smiled at me and I glared at her.

"What's wrong bella?" She asked and I glared.

"You know why." I growled and she smiled and I glared at her.

"Jane are you using your powers on her?" Felix asked and she smirked.

"Yea it seems she can deal without knowing if for a while…..or until she looks at me." She said and I growled.

"Um bella can they see." Carlisle tried to ask but I answered fast.

"No not if she was trying to harm me." I growled.

"If Jane doesn't use her power will we be able to see the child?" Aro said and I growled.

"No you will not I don't give a fuck who you are you will not see Renesme." I growled at him.

"Come on bella we mean no harm." Aro told me and I glared.

"No harm yet blond bitch over there thinks it's fine to try and and burn me are you fucking serious?" I growled and he glared at me.

"Disrespectful aren't you?" He asked and I growled.

"No just trying to protect my family from people like you when someone tries to harm me and I don't even know them they will nott come near my daughter and my wife." I growled and the guy Felix and the girl Jane got infront of me and I growled at them.

"Aro, bella and alices daughter was just born yesterday Bella's just a very protective person." Esme said and he looked at her.

"Either she brings the child down now and let us see it or we will go up there and take the child and kill it for being born of a vampire and wolf." Aro said.

"SHE ISNT A HALF VAMPIRE!" I yelled and they all looked at me questioning and I glared at him.

"What do you mean?" Casuas asked finally speaking.

"She is a quarter vampire and a quarter human alice became human to carry Renesme so you will not kill her or you'll be dealing with my pack for murdering not only her wolf half but part human self…so don't you dare threaten my child's life because you won't be dealing with just me you'll deal with her imprint as well and I don't think leah will like the idea of someone hurting her life." I growled and Aro looked at me then I heard the door open and close and I saw alice and leah come down and alice was covering Renesme up and I saw Jane try to look at Renesme so I got infront of her and I growled as she put the pain on me instead of my little girl.

"You're in my way mutt." Jane said and I growled and looked at Aro.

"Get out of my fucking home and away from my daughter now before I kill you all." I growled and casus was the first to leave and the other left and I looked to see Carlisle not happy but not completely mad and I went over to Alice.

"Bella do you know what you've done?" Carlisle asked.

"No Carlisle I fucking don't and do you think I really give a damn after what your "friends" tried to do to me and my daughter?" I growled and he looked at me.

"Bella I understand." He said and I growled.

"No I don't think you do because clearly you're a bit pissed at me for treating the royal dead like they were garbage because they fucking are, their fucking lap dog was trying to make my daughter feel pain a day after she was born I felt it and it's not good why don't you let the blondie burn your inside almost giving you a heart attack…..if I didn't step up it would have been worse on a small infant so don't say you understand." I growled and leah came up to me.

"Bella go outside and cool off a bit you don't want to hurt anyone so just go out and calm down then come back and talk." Leah said and I shook my head and I picked up Renesme and ran into the bedroom and held her to me.

"I promise no one is going to hurt you Renesme I'll be damned if those bastard hurt you." I growled and looked at Renesme as she giggled and looked at me I heard the door open and smelt leah, alice, Esme, and Rose come in and I looked down at Renesme more.

"It's ok bella Carlisle just wanted us to be safe he has a family to look after as well." Esme said and I nodded.

"I'll apologize later some reason I'm tired again." I said as my eyes drooped a bit and I heard alice giggle and I shook my head a bit and looked at her and smiled she then took Renesme and grabbed the crib and pulled it by the bed and I went by the crib I saw Renesme yawn and I saw Leah smile a bit she then left the room and so did Esme and rose and I looked at alice.

"Go lay in the bed bella she's right next to you and my family can hear I'll be in the livingroom ok?" She asked and I looked at her and pulled her into a hug.

"Be safe please." I said and she giggled a bit and I laid in bed and alice pulled the blanket over me and alice played Renesmes wind up music maker and I fell asleep to alice telling me to sleep well and the soft music and Renesmes breathing and I was in the world of sleep.


	11. family time, and first argument

Chapter 11: family time, and first argument

Hey guys I'm starting to get more and more pissed off at the guest I was wondering if there was a way to say that guest cannot make any reviews because they aren't a member to the fanfiction community if so please tell me

Oh and the guest that wants to say my story was written terriblelly and that I should invest in a beta I don't think that will be happening anytime soon plus my story is far mor interesting then your-…..oh wait you haven't written a story so how about your opinion isn't going to count because you clearly suck at writing since you haven't written a story at all BOO FUCKING HOO

ANYWAY I wouldn't want a beta for this story anyway because this story is something for me to say I did on my own but I would gladly like a beta who will help me with any future stories if they're willing to do so

To the kind people who gave positive reviews here's another SHOUT OUT! XD

As always my number one helper **fanficlover93** you are the best so you will be mentioned first thanks for helping me out and for good advice and I want to thank you

Next is **vahuene** positive review and I know writing chapters are hard id like to thank you for sticking up for me in that part in the reviews you deserve this shout out as well thank you

Third positive reviewer is **ShadowCub** yea I know leah always gets the shitty end of the stick but not in my story she won't she's now alpha of her own and she has an imprint ( I didn't know anyone else for her to imprint on so Renesme was the best plus I always had a feeling renesme wouldn't be good with jake or seth XD )

So these are the three of my **best reviewers** I want to thank you guys for not being the mean assholes like most the people who read my story and not saying I use the F bomb to much or complane about Bella's anger (even though I know it gets out of hand sometimes but hey what can I say smirks ) I want to thank you for your positivity you make me want to get up and write more for this story and so on so I'd like to thank you guy here's a party throws confetti and hands you guys cookies and party hats

HOPE YOU ENJOY! (I might have had to much sugar XD ) also I've been working on a new story it won't be coming out soon though sadly because I'm working on this story to much but after ALPHA BELLA is done with ( which won't be for a while XD it might have over 200 chapters before its completed then I would be proud of myself ) I will probably post it unless my brain tells me to do it after a while then maybe before alpha bella is done I don't known my brain is weird XD

I'm also going to apologize in advance because this chapter might not be my best I've been having dark thoughts these few days and well it got into this chapter so I'm sorry

Hope you enjoy

**_"Wolf talking"_**

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

**"Texting"**

**_"Phone calls"_**

(Bella's pov)

It's been a few days after alice had given birth to Renesme and she looked so tired then but now she was up and walking around and going outside, she's been taking care of Renesme to and leah oh don't get me started all she does is play with Renesme does anything to make my daughter happy and right now me, leah, alice, and Renesme were in town to get some baby clothes for her were still in Alaska yea I know I bought the cabin and now me and alice are ganna live here I'm ganna miss forks and seeing my parents but I've been there to long and I know the Cullens just got there but they decided that alice can come live with me and she can go to a school in Alaska my mom and dad weren't to happy but they said I was old enough to leave so I called the moving company to bring what I needed from my old home to the cabin the rest I can sell my parents also said that I have to bring their new grandchild to forks at least every holiday and I couldn't deny that and she will go there for her birthday to so she gets to see her grandparents, I was also able to change recruiting stations Gilbert would be taking my place oh I also forgot to mention I asked alice to marry me and she said yes I knew she would but my parents don't really know about us being supernaturals so we have to have a human wedding were waiting till Renesme is a year old till we do the actual ceremony.

"Oh bella look at this." I heard alice say and I came up to her with Renesme in my hands, alice had a pink shirt that says daddy's little princess on it and it was camo style as well and I smiled and looked at Renesme.

"What do you think Renesme?" I asked her and alice showed our daughter and she just gurgled and we laughed and I looked over at leah who was looking at some baby clothes so alice took Renesme from me and I went over to her.

"Hey leah." I said and she jumped a bit and I looked at her.

"Oh hey bella how's Renesme?" She asked and I looked over at her and alice and Renesme grabbed a shirt and her mother cooed at her and I smiled.

"She's fine but I think I'm worried alice will turn her into a shopaholic." I said and leah chuckled and I smile.

"So what's on your mind leah?" I asked as we looked for some jackets for Renesme she might be part wolf but she can get cold because she's still so little.

"Nothing just thinking about how Renesme will be when she gets older and all." She said and I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Don't worry leah she'll be kind and she'll love you trust me." I said and she smiled then I heard Renesme talking in her own language and I turned to see alice.

"Hey darlin." I said and kissed alice and she kissed back.

"I thought that leah would want to hold Renesme for a while." She said and I saw leah instantly grab Renesme and me and alice smiled as our daughter hugged leah.

"So who's hungry cause I am because a certain Pixi couldn't wait to take her daughter shopping." I said looking at alice and smilied at her as she smiled back.

"Yea I'm a bit hungry to." Alice said yes she is still human but that's until Renesme doesn't need her milk anymore.

"Yea and I think Renesme is hungry to." Leah said and if on que Renesme started to whimper and Alice grabbed her and we went to the food court and I looked at alice.

"Whatcha hungry for?" I asked.

"A pretzel witch cheese please." She said and I nodded as I looked at leah.

"And you?" I asked.

"Cheese Pretzel dog." She said and I nodded.

"And drinks?" I asked and they rolled their eyes.

"Right two waters and a coke two pretzels and a cheese pretzel dog coming right up." I said as I left to the pretzel cart its ganna take a while because of all the customers so I'm stuck in line.

"Hello sir how can I help you?" The lady asked I was about to correct her but I forgot that I didn't shave and I shook my head.

"Uh I'll have two pretzels one with cheese one without and a cheese pretzel dog two waters and a coke please." I said and one of the kids rolled his eyes at me and I looked at him.

"Got a problem with my order?" I asked a nice as I could.

"No just that your going to kill youself eating all that." He said and I lifted up a questioning eyebrow.

"And who says I'm ganna eat it all I mean I can and won't gain a pound and I'll burn it off faster then you plus why are you telling me this if you're working at this place if it's ganna kill you?" I asked and they boy shut his mouth and the lady handed me my order and I smiled as I hand her the money and left to my table where I see that alice has renesmes head covered with a blanket while she feeds and she's talking with leah.

"I heard all that." Leah said as I handed them their food and I ate my regular pretzel and shrugged.

"I don't care the boy needs to shut it when it comes to crap like that plus he's telling me the food will kill me yet he works there come on." I said and alice giggled and I looked at her and winked and she blushed some.

"Well that is true but I wonder what he would say if alice went up there." Leah said and I looked at Alice.

"He would either A hit on her B tell her that she should order the salad so she won't ruin her sexy figure." I said and alice blushed and I smiled.

"Or C not try anything when he sees me with Renesme and sees my very angry and over protective mate glaring at him." Alice said.

"True I bet he would wet himself." Leah said and I smirked.

"I would love to test that theory out." I said and leah looked at me.

"I don't think so it might be a test but knowing you, you'd kill the boy." Alice said and I shrugged.

"Ok ok we won't test it out lets just finish eating and go home I think Renesme is getting tired." I said as alice moved Renesme fixed her shirt before any wondering eyes could see what's for my eyes only and she patted Renesmes back gently.

"Aww but bella." Alice whined and I looked at her.

"Later tonight if she isn't so tired we can take her to the medow ok." I said and Alice nodded as I cleaned up my mess and I grabbed my drink as they grabbed their food and I grabbed alices since she didn't eat it yet she would eat it at home or in the car, we headed out to the parking lot and I buckled Renesme in and leah got in the back with her and I got in the drivers seat handed alice her food and buckled up and started to head out of the parking lot.

"So bella if you were to have either a snake tounge or crab arms what would you choose?" Alice asked and I looked at her and she shrugged and I thought.

"Can I control the snake or does it have a mind of its own?" I asked.

"Mind of its own." She said.

"Crab arms then I could be like sinister snips from futurama." I said with a smiled as I drove.

"Leah what about you?" Alice asked her.

"Same as bella but not because of that purpose." Leah said and alice crossed her arms.

"Why not the snake tounge?" She asked and looked at both of us.

"The venom." We both said and we laughed.

"It's not deadly." She said.

"So it can't kill me with one bite?" I asked.

"No it's like a garden snake." She said and I thought.

"Nah I'll stick with crab claws more bad ass." I said.

"But then you can't hold Renesme." She said.

"And I wouldn't be able to kiss her good night if I had a snake tounge it would bite her none the less." I said as we got more into the conversation I saw Leah nodding off in the back and I smiled and moved my head so alice would look at them and she cooed a bit both leah and Renesme were asleep in the back.

"You know Renesme isn't going to like it when we wake her up." I said and Alice nodded.

"I know but we can't leave her in the car that's bad parenting." She said and I smiled as I held her hand and played with the engagement ring I got her and she looked up and me and smiled.

"I love you alice I might not say it much but I want you to know I love you." I told her and she kissed my cheek gently and I smiled at her.

"I love you to bella I love you so much." She says and I smile at her I then pull up into the driveway and I park the car and turn it off and I get out of the car and I unbuckle Renesme gently not to wake her and alice gets leah and we all head inside and I see seth and Emmett playing video games and Esme and rosealie are in the kitchen and Carlisle is reading a book.

"Hey they're back." Emmett says a bit to loud and Renesme starts to cry and I try to calm her down.

"Now look at what you did you woke Renesme up." Leah growls and I look at her.

"He didn't mean to calm down leah." I said and alice took Renesme from me and she instantly calmed down and I huffed.

"Mothers." I said and Alice giggles.

"Ah yes us mothers can calm the kids in a snap to where you dads make them hyper then all hell." Alice said and I nodded.

"Hell yea playing with your child is healthy plus when she starts running around who's ganna be able to get her when you call for dinner?" I asked and she rolled her eyes and smiled at me and Rosalie comes to look at Renesme.

"Still can't believe she's so small." Rose said and I looked at her.

"She might be smaller then alice." Jasper said and I looked at our daughter.

"No she'll get bigger she'll be taller then alice maybe a bit taller then me."I said.

"Bella is right she could be I mean look at bella she's six feet tall maybe more Renesme will grow in time it might take her longer because she's got a little vampire in her." Carlisle said and I looked at Alice as she went and sat on the floor and Renesme was talking up a storm and I sat next to Alice, and Renesme was on her belly playing with her stuffed teddy bear.

"Aww bella look at her." Alice said and she leaned her head on my shoulder and I smile.

"I see her Alice I see her." I told her and I kiss Alices head then Emmett comes by and starts playing with her and we all laugh when she throws up a bit on him.

"Nasty." He said as he went to go get cleaned and I picked Renesme up when she started to cry.

"Aww it's ok baby you aren't feeling good." I say and she calms down and Alice looks at her worried and touches her head.

"She feels a bit warmer then usual." She said and I rocked Renesme to sleep.

"I'm ganna take her to her crib." I said and Alice nods I then go up the stairs and to mine and alices and now Renesme's room and I lay her gently in her crib and play the music thing just incase then I head down and look at the family.

"So bella how does it feel with the lack of sleep?" Rose asked

"It's tiresome but I think it's worse on alice." I said and looked at alice.

"Yea poor girl." Rose said and I nodded.

"Yea she's still human so it's taking a tole on her." I said and I felt rose pat my shoulder and I smiled.

"Well just give her sugar before she turns back into a vampire." She said and I rolled my eyes and shoved her a bit.

"She'll be even more hyped up then ever." I said and she giggled and I chuckled.

"Hey bella is Renesme ganna be ok?" I heard and looked to see leah and I nodded.

"She might be having a fever." I said and she looked at the stairs.

"Leah she's ganna be fine if it gets worse we'll get her medicine but I think she's heating up because of her human and wolf side." Carlisle said and I looked at him.

"Could be I could as the tribe but like they told me the last wolf and vampire lover had a kid three hundred years ago." I said and he nodded.

"True." He said and I looked at leah and sighed she just looked at the stairs.

"Leah she's ganna be fine." I said.

"And how do you know?" She growled and I looked at her.

"Hey I've seen my friends children have fevers before they'll just sweat it out same as any other person." I stated.

"But she's not fully human bella." She said.

"Yea so? She's also part vampire and werewolf." I said.

"What if her wolf side doesn't like the vampire what if she's turning into a wolf now?" She asked and I looked at her.

"Leah she isn't a shifter like you I turned into a wolf because I got pissed off at sam and him trying to control me." I told her and sighed as she huffed.

"Leah, bella is right she isn't a shifter like you so that's impossible she might be a little sick." Alice said and leah looked at her then the stairs.

"I'm going outside." She said and I sighed as she left.

"And bella she's just protective of Renesme." Alice said and I looked at her.

"And I'm worried to but she doesn't need to growl at me." I said.

"Are you ganna hurt her if she does again?" I heard and looked at Jasper.

"No come on I know I get angry a lot but not at leah only assholes who think their better then others." I said.

"Like you?" Edward said and I growled.

"See bella you gatta stop that, maybe you should take anger management." Alice said.

"I WILL NOT!" I yelled and she glared at me.

"I will not go to anger management I don't have anger issues ok it's perfectly normal to be mad." I said.

"But not all the time bella." Alice said.

"So what if I'm angry all the time I haven't…..ok maybe I killed two people but that was for you alice they were ganna harm you." I said and she crossed her arms and I looked at her.

"I'm not going." I growled and she just looked at me.

"You are." She said.

"I'M NOT!" I yelled at her.

"YOU ARE!" She yelled back and I growled.

"Ok you two calm down." Esme said.

"No I will not, I'm not going to a class for my anger That's cut and dry." I growled and alice growled to.

"You're going bella I don't want you getting mad at our kids and end up hurting them." She said and I growled.

"YOU'D THINK I'D HURT OUR KIDS THE FUCK ALICE?!" I yelled and I felt someone grab me from behind me I knew it was Emmett he's the only one besides alice that can keep me from going after someone.

"see you're yelling at alice now what if Renesme saw you two like this." Rose said.

"NO SHE THINKS I'M GANNA HURT OUR KIDS THAT'S FUCKED UP ALICE I WOULD NEVER!" I yelled and I growled.

"Well you're yelling a lot." She said and I growled.

"Because you think I would harm you or our kids alice If I was ganna harm you and the kids I'd kill myself before I could." I said.

"Take anger management and we'll see please for me." She said.

"No I don't want to be in a room with someone who thinks they can "control" anger if that was possible then the world wouldn't have anger in it because by now no person alice would know what anger means." I said and Emmett let go of me and I moved away from him and looked at alice.

"Well maybe they can calm you even a little." She said.

"NO JUST DROP IT!" I yelled and held my head and I sat on the couch and I growled.

"Fucking headache." I mumbled and I heard the door slam and didn't hear a third heart beat and I heard the car start and drive out I looked to see rose and Jasper gone to and I rubbed my head.

"Bella just for Alice please just take the class." Esme said.

"Esme not now please me and alice will deal with this ourselves I know you wanna help but not now please." I said then went up to our room and looked at Renesme I felt her head and she felt normal and I nodded and went to bed to get rid of this headache, I don't know how long I was asleep but when I woke up it was dark out and I shook my head a bit and went to look and see Renesme but she wasn't there and I started to panick until I heard her baby talk down stairs so I went down there and saw alice with Renesme and I calmed down and I went over to them alice saw and moved away a bit and I looked at her sadly.

"You not ganna let me near her?" I asked but she didn't answer me and I sighed and looked at the tv, they were watching an old pippi longstocking movie looked like the eighties version, so I sat down and watched the movie.

"Can I hold her?" I asked and I felt alice look at me and I sighed.

"Talk to me alice." I said and looked at her but she just looked at Renesme and I scooted closer and Renesme reached for me but alice moved her from me and I looked at alice.

"So you're not ganna talk to me and keep our daughter way from me because I won't take that damned anger class?" I asked but she didn't say anything and I gripped my shirt.

"Fine don't fucking talk to me I'm not taking that class alice that's final but you aren't ganna keep Renesme away from me." I said and she glared at me I was a bit scared but she was keeping Renesme from me it's scaring me a bit I don't want to be kept away from my only child.

"Dinner time." I heard and saw alice and Renesme go and I sighed as I continued to watch the movie not in the mood for food.

"Bella are you ganna eat?" I heard.

"No." I said.

"Are you sure?" I heard.

"Yes I don't think Alice would like me in the same room as Renesme." I said and continued to watch the movie.

"Just eat something bella." I heard then shrugged paused the movie and grabbed my jacket.

"Where are you going?" I heard.

"To get something to eat rather not ruin Renesme's and Alice's dinner." I said then opened the door and slammed it and got in the car and drove to a burger joint.

"Fucking Alice I don't need to take an anger class she keeps me calm, and I get angry when someone is after her or Renesme now." I said to myself as I drove, when I got to the burger place I order a meal and sat outside and growled.

"Mommy can I have a kids burger." I heard a child say then a woman giggle and I look to see a mom and her son up at the stand and I shook my head and ate my fries not really hungry.

"Um sir may we sit here?" I heard and saw the woman with her son.

"Y-yeah." I said I will not denie it the woman is beautiful but she isn't as beautiful as my two girls.

"Mommy do you know him?" The boy asked and I looked at him.

"No but this is the only outside stand and you wanted to eat outside." The mother said and the boy nodded as he ate his fries and I looked at the woman.

"Nice kid." I said and she smiled.

"He's my pride and joy." She said and we watched as the boy played with his toy.

"Where's his dad?" I asked.

"He's at his class." She said and I tilted my head.

"He's a teacher?" I asked.

"I guess you can say that he tries to help people with depression, alcohol consumption, and anger." She said and I chuckled a bit.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Oh sorry my Uh fiancé wanted me to take anger management it's just ironic your husband helps with it." I said and I ate a fry.

"Do you get angry a lot?" She asked and I looked at her.

"Only when someone threatens my fiancé and our child." I said.

"Oh you have a child?" She asked getting off topic so quickly and I laughed and nodded.

"Yep a little girl just a few days old she'll be a week in two days." I said.

"Aww what's her name?" She asked.

"It's Renesme." I said.

"I've never heard of that name before." She said and I nodded.

"It's a combination of my mothers name and my fiancés mothers name." I said and she nodded.

"That's smart it's rare." She said.

"What's your boys name if I may ask." I asked and looked at her.

"Ryle." She said.

"Rhymes with Kyle." I said and she giggled and nodded.

"That's his dad's name." She said and I nodded.

"Rare name smart." I said and she smiled and I ate another fry as we watched her son as he pretends that his french fry was a ship in water which was his ketchup.

"So what's your job?" She asked and I looked at her.

"I work for the military I'm a recruiter." I said and she smiles.

"Do you have any war stories?" The boy asked and I nodded.

"Yes I do." I said and he looked at his mom.

"Can I hear one?" He asked as he looked at me and I looked at his mom.

"I don't think I should my stories are kinda dark." I said.

"I think his grandfather told him worse." She said and I smiled.

"So he's told about having to kill a guy, or my friends head getting blown off?" I asked and she looked at me and shook her head no.

"I wouldn't want to scar the kid though so I won't tell I don't want to remember it." I sad as I ate some of my burger.

"Awww." The boy said and I smiled.

"How about when you're a teenager we can meet here and I'll tell you all you want to know." I said and he nodded then I got up the woman gave me her name and we set to meet here in ten years and she hugged me I then grabbed the rest of my food put it in a bag and the boy ran up and hugged my leg and I patted his head and he ran to his mom and I chuckled and shook my head then got into my car and I drove, the snow started to fall and I sighed as I drove up into the driveway and I got out and I saw Alice outside and I came up to her.

"Alice come on let's go inside." I said and I helped her up and she hugged me.

"I'm sorry I won't make you go somewhere you don't want to go bella don't be mad." She said and I patted her back.

"I'm not mad…..and it wouldn't hurt for me to go at least a few times to the class." I said and she hugged my tighter and I picked her up and opened the door and took her in I felt her face and she was freezing.

"How long were you out there for alice your fucking freezing." I said as I took her to the fireplace and lit a fire for her and made her sit by it.

"Where is your family and leah?" I asked as I looked around.

"My family went to forks Rose and then have school and leah went to LaPush she'll be back in a few days and Renesme is in our room asleep." She said and I looked at her.

"Sooo were alone besides a baby upstairs?" I asked and she nodded and I kissed her and sat her in my lap and we relaxed a bit.

"You know Renesme is ganna wake up in an hour." She said and I nodded.

"I know." I said and I heard sniffing and looked at alice and she looked at me.

"You don't wear perfume." She said and looked at me glaring.

"Don't you dare asume." I said and she glared.

"Why the fuck shouldn't I you have some strange girls perfume on you bella what am I not good enough anymore?" She said angry and got out of my lap and stood up and I growled as I got up and looked at her.

"Alice I didn't." I tried to say.

"LIAR!" She yelled and I saw her cry.

"Alice I didn't cheat on you for fuck sake I met a woman and her SON at the burger joint me and her talked and we became friends so she hugged me and her son did to." I said and she looked at me still angry.

"Why should I believe you?" She asked and I felt hurt that she wouldn't believe me my own mate.

"Because why would I cheat on you?, you're beautiful." I said and hugged her from behind and she tried to shove me off and I held her tight.

"You're my mate, you had my kid, I only want you alice I want you to be my wife I want you to have my kids, I want a family with you, I wouldn't give all that up just like that, I wouldn't cheat on you ever alice please believe me it hurts when you said you didn't." I whimpered and she didn't say anything I just held her to me and nuzzled her.

"I love you and only you alice." I told her and she mumbled something.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Say it again." She said and I smiled.

"I love you alice." I said and kissed her cheek.

"Again." She said and I smelt tears and turned her to face me and I whipped her tears.

"I love you alice and only you." I said and she kissed me and I kissed her back gently.

"You are my angel you and Renesme both." I said and she smiled at me and I kissed her again then we heard crying and we both laughed as we went up to take care of Renesme we go up and see that her music had stopped and I twist it to start playing the melodies again and alice came next to me and we both smiled at Renesme as she fell back to sleep and I nuzzled Alice and kissed her neck then I kissed Renesme's head and so did alice and we both went to change I took a peak at alice and she smiled and blushed a bit.

"I'm ganna miss that blush when you go back to being a vampire." I said and she kissed me.

"Don't worry with the way we are we'll have another kid soon and you'll see the blush again." She said and I kissed her back and held her to me, she was in her nightgown and I was in my boxers it was hot inside the house so I didn't need my shirt and alice nuzzles me and I nuzzle her back.

"Hmm more kids with you them running around and us playing in the snow." I said imagining me and alice with more kids and us playing and having fun just having a family time.

"I want another girl." She said and I smiled.

"What would you name her?" I said as I took alice to the bed and we laid down.

"Hmmm how about Isabel?" She asked and I looked at her.

"That's a good name." I said and she smiled and kissed my cheek and I looked at her then kissed her on the lips.

"Hey." She said and I smirked at her then she got on top of me and kissed me back.

"Alice we have a little one in the room." I said and she blushed and laid her head on my chest and I smiled and rubbed her back and I closed my eyes.

"Bella?" Alice asked and I kept rubbing her back.

"Yes alice?" I asked back and I felt alice grab my right hand and I cracked an eye open and looked at her.

"What would you do if I were to die?" She asked and I was wide awake and I looked at her.

"You're not ganna die I won't let that happen." I said and she looked at me.

"It's a question bella." She said and I looked at her.

"I would get depressed I wouldn't know what to do if you died alice…I'd probably kill myself so I could be with you again." I said and she looked at me.

"What about Renesme would you leave her?" She asked and I looked over at the crib then at alice and I shook my head no.

"But Alice I can't live without you if you die….I wouldn't know what to do."I told her as I hugged her I was about to cry why would she be asking this.

"Shhhh it's ok bella." She said and I whimpered.

"I don't want you to die." I cried.

"I'm not going to die anytime soon bella." She said and I whimpered.

"Just so you know I won't let it happen I'll protect you and Renesme no one in this family is ganna die." I declared and she looked at Renesme.

"Will her human side effect her?" She said and I looked at the crib again.

"When she turns twenty-one then…then we change her…but that's if she can't turn into a wolf." I said and she looked at me.

"No one in this family is ganna die." I said again and she hugged me and we laid back down and fell asleep, we didn't get much sleep we were woken up at two in the morning by Renesme alice got up and I did to and looked at Renesme tiredly as I picked her up.

"Does she have a dirty dipper daiper?" Alice asked and I shook my head no.

"Maybe she's hungry." I said and handed her off to alice and alice started to feed her and Renesme calmed down and we sighed and I sat in the chair next to alice as she sat in the rocking chair and I looked at Renesme and I put my finger by her hand and she wrapped it around my finger and I smiled.

"She loves you." Alice said and I smiled.

"Yea, I know she loves you to." I said and alice smiled and I kissed her and Renesme whimpered a bit and we looked at her and smiled, when she finished alice burped her and we laid her back down in her crib and I stretched a bit and I looked at alice who was back in the bed and I rubbed her back gently I then got on my side and I laid down with her and I held her waist and smiled and fell back to sleep, after a while we were woken up again by Renesme and I shot up out of bed and shook my head and alice woke up.

"She hungry?" She asked and got up and I pushed her back lightly.

"Diaper." I said and I got up and let alice rest as I changed Renesme but that didn't seem to help so I took Renesme to the livingroom and I put on cartoons as I rocked her a bit she stopped crying and was more entranced by the colorful characters on the tv and I smiled and I relaxed after three hours Renesme finally fell asleep and I heard alice come down.

"Bella?" She asked and I lifted my free hand up.

"Here." I said and she came next to me and gently grabbed Renesme and I looked at her.

"Go to sleep sweetie." She said and rubbed my head and I smiled and I laid my head on her lap and she giggled and I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	12. birthday,Secret,tragedy,and argument

Chapter 12: birthday, SECRET REVILED, tragedy, and argument, death

Hey hey hey all you readers I know this is a bit weird I mean the title ( birthday) what wolf of death what are you doing? Well you see mine and my twins birthday today day so I don't know why but I wanted to do a birthday special sadly though it is a dark chapter because well I'm not in the best of moods I was up for 35 hours no sleep thinking and I only just got 2 hours of sleep and I've been up since 10 yesterday so I'm tired and so on so this story is based on what I've seen in my dreams and my tiredness I'm sorry

SHOUT OUTS! don't you love shout outs?

Ok this first shout out goes to the one with the longest review I have ever received and that person it **drumroll** vahuene Ehem I would like to thank you for your positive reviews and yes you can be the beta to my next story if you're up to the challenge

Next is FanFicLover93 positive review helping me out when needed and more thank you so much

Next is na-na78 thanks for the positivity

And last but not least RachelBarbraBerry again positive review and also what a twist XD

Like I said before you guys make me want to keep writing everyone that reads my story actually makes me what to keep writing people putting the story on their alert pages for the next update along with adding my story to their favorite list I like seeing all that pop up in my mailbox it makes me somewhat more proud of myself and of you guys and I want to thank everyone for sticking with this story if not I don't know where alpha bella would be at right now

Hope you enjoy

**_"Wolf talking"_**

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

**"Texting"**

**_"Phone calls"_**

flash back

-five years later-

(Bella's pov)

I was looking around out back to see how the party set up was going we were having her party in forks since it wasn't snowing like it was in Alaska so it seemed like the best option, I felt something pull on my pants and I looked down to see Renesme I smiled and I picked her up.

"How's daddy's little girl?" I asked and she just grabbed my nose, we've been teaching her where here nose was her eye and where was daddy and mommy and her other relatives were, Renesme is a very smart child.

"Where's mommy at?" I asked as I put her back on the floor and she started to walk in alices direction she then pulled on alices dress and I smiled I remembered when Renesme started to walk me and alice were so proud of her.

-flashback-

"Bella come look at this" alice said and I went over to her to see Renesme grabbing the couch and I sat next to alice and watched Renesme try to stand.

"Do you think she's ganna walk this time?" I asked alice and looked at her.

"Maybe I don't know she's only three months old." Alice said and I looked at Renesme. She has grown a bit faster then most kids but she still looked like her age just a bit bigger then she should be.

"Come on Renesme." Alice said encouraging our daughter and I smiled.

"Come on princess you can do it." I said and then she did it Renesme was standing and she started to walk she did stumble a bit but she walked over to me and alice and then sat infront of us and started to clap and me and Alice clapped for her and I picked her up.

"That was very good Renesme." I said and she giggled and hugged me and I smiled and looked at alice and she smiled at us.

-flashback over-

"Bella." I heard and looked at alice who was infront of me and I smiled as Renesme grabbed my shirt.

"Yes dear?" I asked and she smiled and kissed me and I kissed her back I then looked at Renesme.

"Happy birthday princess." I said and I saw rose come in and she smiled and plucked Renesme out of alices hands and talked to her.

"Is mommy and daddy keeping you away from everyone?" She asked and both me and Alice laughed, we all then went outside and saw my parents the Cullens, leah seth, and Sue all came and I go and hug my parents.

"Awww bella she's adorable." My mom said as she looked at Renesme and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course she's got her mother in her." I said and looked at alice with Renesme and I smiled as they played.

"Bella." I heard and I wanted to growl but I kept to myself and turned to see sam, and the pack plus emily and I clenched my fist.

"Ehem why are you here I didn't invite you all." I said in a calm voice and looked at them.

"Can't we see your child?" Sam said and I got infront of him.

"No you won't." I said.

"Is it because of what I did on Easter?" He asked and I growled.

"You know damn well it is, you just came and said she belonged to jake are you fucking kidding me sam." I growled as I shoved him.

"HEY!" He yelled and everyone looked at us and I growled.

"Bella?" I heard alice say and I backed off.

"Get the fuck out of the yard and go back to LaPush." I growled.

"My we have every right to be here it's not fair your allowing killers here." He said and I heard mumbling from my parents.

"Bella what is sam talking about?" My mom asked and I couldn't move I glared at sam and then I felt my feet move.

"I said LEAVE!" I growled and so did sam and I saw Henry glaring at sam.

"Come on bella get pissed just cause I won't leave." He said and I clenched my fist more.

"Sam if my daughter wants you gone then you better leave its her daughters birthday." I heard my dad say and I looked at Sam and then he punched me in the jaw and I stood my ground.

"BELLA!" I heard my mom yell and I growled and I shifted infront of everyone.

"Charlie?...CHARLIE?!" I heard and turned to see my dad grabbing his chest as he sat on the ground I came up to him slowly but he backed away and I growled and looked at Sam as I ran to him and grabbed him by his arm and threw him I heard Carlisle trying to help my dad and someone called an ambulance but I was more focused on sam as I got up to him and he laughed.

"Your dad doesn't want you, he thinks you're a freak now if he didn't before." He said and I growled as I lifted my paw in the air and hit him making him fly into a tree and I came up to him placed a paw on his ribs and started to put pressure on it hearing the rib crack and I saw he started to cough up blood but I didn't care.

"BELLA!" I heard and I felt someone try to move me and it was jake but I didn't move I put more pressure on sam.

**_"Thanks to you my father might die…..thanks to you if he does live he might never want to see me again….and now you're going to die sam…..and no one can save you."_** I growled out and he passed out I could feel him breath a bit but I was waiting for him to die.

"SAM!" I heard emily yell and I just looked at the woods I felt someone grab my legs and pull me away I growled a bit but stopped when it was alice and I looked at her sadly then I saw jake and them try and help sam and I growled loudly.

**_"Get before I kill you get him and leave…..if I see any of you back on this side you'll all be killed…..I'm making a treaty for you guys…and if you don't fallow this one…..I'll kill everyone in LaPush wolf or not." _**I growled as they ran with sam and jake and seth looked at me and I glared at them, they looked hurt and I turned human and put on the shorts alice gave me.

"Jake, seth….leave now you're not allowed here anymore you didn't try and stop Sam and you knew what he was doing…..you are banned from this side if I see you…..death will be upon you both." I told them then walked back to my parents home and looked at my mom and everyone, Sue looked scared, and I glared at them.

"Henry, billy…I'm making a treaty…..if anyone who is a wolf or wolf decent comes on the cullens side of territory them and all of LaPush will be killed for what sam Uley has done, first he tries to say my daughter belongs to jake, and now because of him pissing me off it caused my dad to have a heart attack…..I will go to LaPush tomorrow and I want sam put to death if my father dies NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" I yelled at them and leah and Sue stayed and I looked at them.

"You two will be the only ones to come here since leah, my daughter loves you, and Sue because you're like my other mother." I said and I went inside and saw my mom looking at Renesme and then at me as I enter.

"So…..your a wolf and she is to?" She asked and pointed to Renesme and I nodded.

"You are to you healed fast in the wreck…..and Renesme is only a quarter wolf she's human and vampire to." I said and she looked at me.

"Yep…..your daughter, daughter-in-law, and grand daughter…..and you are supernatural creatures." I said and she shook her head and stepped away from Renesme.

"You can't be mad at her." I said.

"I'm not,…..not at her." She said.

"At me?" I asked.

"I can't be…..I can't be mad at anyone." She said and looked at her.

"Mom." I said and she looked at me.

"I'm going to visit your dad….make sure he's ok." She said then left and I looked at alice and she looked sad and I looked at Renesme and I growl.

"Bella?" She asked.

"My fault my dad is in the hospital…no it's sam." I growl and I saw the Cullens and I pick Renesme up and I look at alice.

"Papa." I heard Renesme say and I smiled.

"Bella." I heard Carlisle and I looked at him.

"If my dad dies sam will die as well and none of you will be with me if that happens." I growled and I felt Renesme touch my face and she smiled.

"I'm sorry I ruined your birthday princess." I said and she hugged me and smiled at her softly and heard the phone but all I did was look at it and I saw Jasper pick the phone up.

"Yes…yes…..I'll tell her mrs. Swan…yes." He said then hung up and looked at me.

"Bella." He said.

"He's dead isn't he?" I asked and he nodded and I growled and Iset Renesme down and headed outside and I saw leah looking at me.

"Bella not now." I heard and felt Emmett grab my shoulder and I shoved him off and I growled.

"Just leave me alone….please." I said and I grabbed a shirt and went to the woods.

"Papa?" I heard and looked at Renesme.

"I'll be back." I said and went into the woods once I was far away enough and growled and slammed my fist into a tree and I repeated punching it and I whimpered as I sat on the ground and I growled more.

"I'm ganna kill him….I'm ganna kill sam the fucker….the mother fucker I'm ganna kill him." I growled as I started walking back home, once I got back I saw leah waiting on the porch.

"Bella." She said and I looked at her and she grabbed my hand.

"What did you do?" She asked and I took my hand back and I looked at her.

"Punched a tree." I said.

"Bella….I'm sorry." She said.

"Yea." I said and I went inside and I looked to see Renesme laying on her moms chest and I came up and rubbed her head gently then I heard my moms car pull up and she looked at me and she didn't look happy, it seemed that no one wanted to talk and my mom came up and hit me and I looked at her and she hit my chest.

"Mrs. Swan." I heard Esme but I stopped her and hugged my mom as she cried and if I wasn't holding her I bet she would have collapsed.

"Mom." I said and she looked at me.

"I'm sorry…..I know it wasn't your fault." She said and I took her to the chair and sat her down and made her a drink and I handed her the cup and she drank it gently.

"We're sorry." I heard and I growled.

"Just shut up…not now." I growled and looked at rose.

"Not now." I said and she nodded and I looked at alice as she placed Renesme in her crib and she hugged me gently.

"He's dead." I said.

"We know-." Jasper tried to say but I cut him off.

"Not my dad…..I'm ganna kill sam." I growled.

"Well to be honest you killed your dad to." I heard Edward say and I growled at him.

"FUCK YOU!" I yelled and I got in his face.

"Get the fuck out of here." I growled.

"It is true….if you learned how to control your anger like you were supposed to you would have never shifted." He said and I growled more.

"If sam didn't come none of this bull shit wouldn't have happened he even gave out you were vampires so shut up." I growled and went over to my mom.

"Ehem can you guys leave me and bella alone….you can go home…..please." My mom said and alice looked at me and whispered in my ear.

"I'll bring Renesme back when you feel better ok?" She said and I nodded and she went and grabbed Renesme and all the Cullens left and I looked at my mom sadly as she looked at the cup.

"Bella…..I…..I don't know." She said and I rubbed her back gently.

"Mom I'm so sorry…..I'm to blame for dads death…I'm sorry mom." I said and she looked at me a bit mad.

"You could have told your father earlier then he wouldn't be." She said and I sat on the floor.

"….I thought dad would say I wasn't his…..mom." I said and looked at her.

"Well we won't know." She said and I looked at her.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked and looked at her.

"For good?" I asked and she looked at me.

"You can come back when I'm dead." She said and I looked down and I got up.

"But….stay one more night." She said and I looked at her.

"I won't be able to sleep." She said.

"Me either." She said.

"We can watch movies." I said and she got up and went to the livingroom and grabed an old box labeled family videos and I went over to the couch as she put in a VHS and we watched the past and I looked at her as she fell asleep, I looked at the clock and it was six in the morning the next day so I got up picked her up took her to her bed and I covered her up and looked at her one last time then I went to the kitchen and wrote her a note and then went out the door and walked to the Cullens home since they needed my car for room.

"Papa." I heard and looked to see Renesme walking to me and I picked her up when she got up to me.

"Is your mom ok?" Rose asked and I shook my head.

"After I kill Sam me and alice and Renesme will go back to Alaska and we won't be coming back." I said and alice looked at me and I nodded.

"Why?" Esme asked.

"She doesn't want to see me ever again….the only time I'm allowed back is when she's dead." I said and Esme looked sad.

"Well we can visit you guys." Emmett said and I nodded and Renesme pulled my beard a bit and I laughed as I nuzzled her and I move away and kiss Renesme's head and she laughed and I set her down.

"Well are you hungry Renesme?" Esme asked and looked at me.

"Yea." Renesme said and I nodded and then me and alice grabbed renesmes hands and we walked with her to the house I smelt Esme making the food and I sat on the floor with Renesme and we played with her toys.

"So when are you going after sam?" I heard Emmett asked.

"Today…I'm ganna kill him." I said and Renesme looked at me.

"Papa…who you going to hurt?" She asked and I looked at her.

"Told you she was smart." I said and she looked at me.

"Sam." I said as I looked at alice then I sighed and she looked at me.

"Why?" She asked and I cleared my throat and looked at Renesme

"Renesme I…..I'm doing this for a reason ok don't be mad at me because of this." I said and she looked at me and I got up.

"You don't have to papa." She said and I shook my head.

"Yes I do Renesme go to mommy." I said and moved her to alice and she looked at me.

"I'll be back tonight or tomorrow." I said and I went out the door and I shifted then ran to the LaPush boarder and I saw jake and seth and I growled and they let me pass and we ran to Billy's home were sam and the old council was and I growled, Sue brought me clothes and I shifted back and put the pants and shirt on and glared at sam and I ran up and punched him and he fell and I growled then I picked him up.

"BELLA!" I heard emily yell and I glared at her and she stepped back and I looked at sam.

"You….are a dead fucker…..you got my dad killed." I growled and I threw him to the ground and I glared at the council but more so at Sams father.

"Your son is a fucking idiot he gave away the Cullens secret to humans and he gave them information on wolves." I growled and I came up to him and he stepped back.

"Oooh now your finally scared of me Uley." I growled and he looked at me with anger.

"My tribe that I have learned about doesn't take to kindly on people like your son Uley your son gave up information on the supernatural, gave up the Cullens identity to my parents…PISSED ME OF AT MY DAUGHTERS BIRTHDAY MAKING ME SHIFT ANF GIVING MY FATHER A HEART ATTACK KILLING HIM!" I yelled in his face and he backed up.

"In my tribe we kill people like your son and since he isn't part of any pack." I said and I cracked my knuckles and looked at Sam who was by Emily.

"He's a rouge and must die." I growled and I went up to him and emily got in my way.

"Bella I'm so sorry for your fathers death we all are just please don't kill sam." She said and I growled more and looked at Sam.

"Letting your bitch talk for you sam are you that fucking pathetic?" I asked and he growled and ran up to me about to punch me and I dodged him as he came by I grabbed his arm and put it behind his back pulling it upward you could hear the snap his arm made as I broke it and I smirked.

"You ruined my daughters birthday…..now she'll never have a grandfather of her own blood…..and now she has to deal with the fact her grandfather died on the same day she was born…..but you don't care." I said and I grabbed his fingers and broke them and he yelled in pain and I felt someone pull on me and I shoved them and looked to see the rest of the LaPush pack and I growled and looked at the council.

"You better stop them now before they all end up dead." I growled at billy and he got infront of them and I looked at Sam who was whimpering.

"Suck it up you fucking brat and be a man." I growled and it sounded more wolf like then ever and everyone stared at me and I threw him to the ground.

"YOUR ORIGINAL PACK LEADER HAS MADE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE IN HIS IDOTIC LIFE!" I yelled and I slammed my foot on his hand breaking it and I saw the pack and some council people glare at me but I didn't care.

"Because of him my father is dead…..because of him he gave away my wife's family identity of being vampires…BECAUSE OF HIM HE GAVE AWAY YOUR PACK!" I yelled and they looked at Sam and then back at me.

"That doesn't mean you have to kill him." His dad said and I smirked.

"Oh yes coming from his father we shouldn't kill his son oh no it's his only child what was I thinking…wait a minute….he got my father killed….broke the treaty of giving out the Cullens secret….oh he had a hell of a job saing that Renesme MY CHILD belonged to jake when Renesme belongs to LEAH…he's challenged me when he punched me and lost like the fucking weak bastard he is." I growled and crushed Sams hand more and he yelled and I kicked his head and he held it and I growled.

"your son will be killed that's what I say and we WILL make that treaty and you WILL obey that treaty…if you fake to do so you have damned everyone living here LaPush or not." I growled as I picked sam um and he spit in my face and I wiped it off and smirked as I set him down and I break his legs and smirked as he yelled in pain, you could see his bone sticking out I heard someone throw up I knew it had to be emily but I don't care,I looked at Sam and broke his other leg and he yelled in pain then I felt someone hit me in the back and I growled and turned to see it was his father and I smirked as I grabbed sam by his hair and started to pull.

"My Mr. Uley you really want your son to die thanks for agreeing with me." I said as I pulled more and sam yelled and I smirked I pulled little by little tourchering him and I look at the council as they look at me discussed and I shrugged.

"If you want to save this pathetic excuse of a persons life then by all means try to." I growled as I pulled more and he cried and I chuckled and looked at the pack.

"Bella don't." Seth said and I glared at him.

"Why give me a reason this fucker broke the treaty you're ganna let him get away with breaking the treaty then the Cullens should come here and kill someone here in LaPush it only seems fair." I said and he closed his mouth and I nodded I could smell blood and looked to see I have torn part of Sams scalp and he yelled in pain.

"Hmmm reminds me of the movie saw…..but you aren't a druggy whore so it's not the same and you're also not hooked to a machine sadly." I said and he looked at me and I growled and he looked away.

"Anyone else want to try and save him." I growled.

"He doesn't have a kid." Paul said.

"He had five years and more to have a kid that will not help that makes it worse." I said and pulled at it more and I felt some blood and smirked as he yelled in pain.

"Any more bright ideas to try and save the fucker?" I asked.

"He's my only son." His dad said and I laughed.

"And Charlie was my only father dumb ass, look sam they come of with the stupidest reasons for your life they aren't trying." I laughed as I pulled more and I threw him to the ground and you could see where the tear on his head started and emily came up to him and I picked her up and shoved her and they growled at me and I growled back.

"You better tell your bitch to stay sam….the consequences could be very unkindly." I growled and he looked at emily.

"Stay back." He said then got up and looked at me.

"Oh you can finally stand even after I broke your legs." I clapped and he growled at me and I just stood there.

"You're a monster." He said and I laughed.

"Last I checked you were one to you turn into a wolf and you're also the biggest moron on the planet, you gave away the Cullens secret I read the treaty Jacobs grandfather said that NO WOLF SHALL GIVE OUT THE CULLENS SECRETES…EVER! In doing so they broke the treaty." I growled and sam ran up to me and I dodged him and he stumbled and I laughed as I watched him he ran up again and I kicked him in the gut and he hunched over and I smirked at him as he held his gut I then grabbed his head lifted it up and broke his jaw and he yelled and fell to the ground and I looked at him and then at the council.

"Try and convince me again I really wanna hear what other dumb ideas you have to try and save him." I said.

"If you kill him well start a war with you." Mr. Uley said and I smirked.

"As you can see I'm clearly kicking your sons ass I have done it before and I can do it again and many more times I can kill anyone that's a wolf…..you're sending them to their deaths so early Uley I'd advise you to not start a war…..everyone in LaPush will die as well because anyone here can be a wolf decent…..their blood will be on your hands." I said and he glared at me and I smirked and I heard sam get up and run at me and I dodged again and kicked his back making him land on the ground and I smirked and slammed my foot on his back and I heard a crack and a hell.

"ANY MORE BRILLIANT IDEAS BEFORE I KILL HIM?!" I yelled and cracked his back more.

"Fucks sake I won't do anything else." Sam said and I smirked.

"I'm sorry but you told the Cullens secret you have to try better if that's possible for you." I said and I crushed his back more.

"FUCK! Ok ok I'll let you be alpha you can be alpha." He said and I laughed.

"Sorry already alpha of this pack if your forgot." I smirked and I looked at them they looked scared now.

"Hey emily." I said and she looked at me and I grabbed sam by his throat lifting him up and I started to crush his windpipe and she looked away and I growled.

"You better look this way or your next." I threatened and she looked and watches as I choked sam slowly.

"Hmm should I pull out his lungs or rip his head off to much to chose from." I said and I felt sam dig his hands into my arm and I saw blood and smirked and I looked at him.

"Hands." I said then grabbed his hand and broke it then tore it off.

"Oh god!" I heard and looked at the pack and council as they looked away and I smirked.

"If people keep looking away then I guess I'll just rip you apart….it also shows they can handle killing vampires but not their own kind." I said as I circled sam.

"No your tribe lets bastards like you get away with anything….breaking a treaty and they want you to live but if my wife and her family cross the boarder you wouldn't hesitate to kill them." I said then I grabbed his leg and tore his foot off.

"FUUUUCK!" He yelled and I threw his foot and hand to the council and they backed away.

"No don't back away you'll make it harder for sam." I said and they went back to their spots and I saw his dad glaring at me.

"Awww do you want your daddy to save you sam are you going to want people to save you?" I asked and he looked at me sweating and I smirked and I pulled my lighter out and I grabbed his torn arm and burnt the part where his hand once was and he yelled.

"COME ON SAM FIGHT ME YOU WANTED TO HIT ME AT MY DAUGHTERS PARTY WHAT HAPPENED?!" I yelled and he held his hand and I smirked.

"Come on sam you aren't much of a challenge you were able to punch me infront of my family but now you can't fight here in your lands…you're weak." I growled and grabbed his other hand and tore off three fingers.

"STOOOOOP!" I heard him cry out and I smirked.

"Why should I treaty breaker….father killer…..dumbass of the fucking year." I growled and he whimpers and I backed up a bit and I looked at the council.

"You better get a new treaty ready now." I said and looked at Sam.

"He's going to sign it before he dies." I growled and I saw billy go into his home and grab some old paper and handed it to me and I grabbed a pen and wrote what was going to happen then I looked at them.

"From here on out if any wolf from LaPush besides leah, is to be seen entering on the Cullens territory the other half of the boarder then they shall be put to death, if a LaPush wolf is to attack my pack and my family they will be killed and everyone in LaPush besides leah and Sue Clearwater, will be killed as well for the wolfs idiotic actions if a wolf or council member is to rip up this treaty when I come back and is not written in my handwriting or no longer has Sams signature the treaty is broken and the one to distroy the treaty will be killed and everyone in LaPush will be killed for this, if a war is to start then the pack will die the council and everyone in LaPush, if you are to harm any of my descendants then they have the rights to kill someone in the pack whoever they want to kill is who will die, if any harm comes to my family while I'm gone death will happen to everyone here…pretty much if any one in this pack or council fucks up everyone in LaPush will die if you refuse to sign the paper then you have started a war with me and you'll be the first to go and then the rest of LaPush." I said and I signed the paper and I went to sam and he signed it as best as he could and I went to the council and they signed it all but Sams father and I glared at him.

"Uley just do it." Billy said.

"Just do it dad." I heard sam say and I smirked.

"Yea just sign your name…..unless you want your entire community killed and your town burned to the ground." I growled and he signed it and I handed it to billy.

"I want to original copy back go make another one." I said and he went to do that and I looked at Sam and I went over to him and I felt a hand go on my shoulder and I punched the person and it was Sams dad.

"don't you dare fucking touch me unless you want to die like your son." I growled and so did he and I grabbed him by his shirt and threw him by his son.

"You really wanna die don't you?" I asked and he just glared at me.

"I don't mind killing two Uleys…..maybe your wife will be next." I said and Sams dad growled and an up to me and I grabbed his arm and broke it.

"Unlike sam you can't heal as fast so your arm is broken for a long time." I said as I smirked and threw him back to the group.

"Anyone else wanna get their ass kicked?" I asked and looked at them.

"No one?" I asked and looked again.

"Good." I said then went to sam and kicked him so he was on his back and I pulled one of his left leg and I smirked as he yelled, after hours sam was finally dead and I looked at emily who was crying.

"I don't know why you'd cry for the dumb ass he deserved it." I said then I felt a slap and smirked at Emily and grabbed her hand.

"Fuck you bella." She said and I smirked.

"Sorry but I have a wife to help me in that department." I said and then shoved her away and glared at her.

"He broke the treaty like I said he wouldn't hesitate to kill my wife if she put a damn toe on your lands…and he would get away with it because his dad's on the fucking council…..everyone in LaPush gets away with anything they want if they're a wolf…your mate died an idiot he died breaking the treaty…..he got my dad killed….my dad was the only person I could actually talk to about problems I might not have talked a lot but he helped….and what's sad was that he died on the day of his grandchilds birthday…so fuck you emily I'm glad I got to kill sam because it's now showing everyone in LaPush to not fuck with me that they could get away with anything without consequences happening to them….so don't fucking push my buttons emily." I said and then I left and walked to the Cullens home it was night time by the time I got there and I opened the door and I looked at alice.

"Papa's home." Renesme said and run up to me and I hugged her.

"Bella you're covered in blood." Alice said and I got up and nodded.

"Yep sam if finally dead the pack and LaPush pack knows not to fuck with me, along with the fact that I made a new treaty, if they hurt you Renesme anyone in our family our desendents and so on everyone except leah and Sue will be killed for the rash actions of the wolf that did so." I said and she looked at me.

"Bella are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine I'm perfectly fine and dandy." I said and picked up Renesme.

"Who wants to get ice cream?" I asked and Renesme raised her hands.

"ME!" She yelled and I laughed and looked at alice.

"Bella are you sure your ok?" She asked again.

"Yes I am sam isn't ganna bother us anymore and the pack will stay on their side of the boarder unless they really don't care for the safety of LaPush people alice this was the best thing that's ever happened well other then the fact that my dad died because of sam and it ruined Renesmes birthday sam giving out that you're a vampire my mom not wanting me to stay here and I can only come back when she's dead and we can't stay here because of sam and so on but yea I'm great." I said and she looked at me sadly and I shrugged then went to the bed room and got some new clothing and I looked at Renesme.

"Let's get ice cream for our little girl." I said and grabbed my keys and I took them to the car and I buckled Renesme up and took them to the store and me and Renesme went to the ice cream isle and I hugged alice from behind as we watched Renesme look at different flavors.

"Bella the next time something bothers you tell us I don't want you to be mad at me I just…..I just don't want you mad anymore I want you to relax and not worry about anything just relax and be with me and Renesme." Alice said and I nodded.

"Ok I don't have to worry about the pack causing problems so I can relax…..plus Renesme is starting kindergarten and you are starting collage so I have nothing to worry about." I said and I kissed her cheek then Renesme came over to is with some ice cream and I went and paid for it we then got in the car went home and got two bowls and me and Renesme ate the ice cream.

"So bella Esme saw the bloody clothes." Edward said.

"So what?" I asked as I growled at him.

"You were stupid doing that bella now they'll come after us and more then likely kill us all." Edward said and I rolled my eyes.

"First of dumb ass I made a new treaty with them they cannot come if they do the wolf who comes here dies and everyone in LaPush will be…..gone." I said and ate ice cream and looked at Renesme as she ate and I pulled alice to me and nuzzled her.

"Well you killed someone's mate so you're a monster." He said.

"Edward shut up for fuck sake you're trying to piss her off." I heard alice say and I smirked as he left and I nuzzled alice.

"Hmmm alice swearing that's hot." I said and if she could I bet she'd be blushing a lot right now.

"Ok bed time Renesme." Alice said as Renesme finished and I smirked as alice put the bowl in the washer and she took Renesme to bed and I follow her and smirked as I held her waist and kissed her as we tucked Renesme into bed, I gave her the bear I got her for her first birthday and she snuggled it, then alice takes me out the room and kisses me and I kiss her back and she takes us to our room and I lock the door after we get in.


	13. Bullies, Drama, LaPush pack, and Renee

Chapter 13: bullies, drama, LaPush pack, and Renee

Yep, just another chapter I decided to write so here you go (just…..random stuff that's happened to me while I was in school some of it's what happened some didn't happen so yea….memories of my childhood)

SHOUT OUTS!

ShadowCub yea yea this pack is a bunch of idiots don't worry

Vahuene your welcome and yea big shit storm there

FanFicLover93 continue to read the story and you'll see what happens with Bella and her mother

RachelBarbraBerry Yep Sam deserved it, and yes Charlie's death was sad

Guest who is complaining a lot about my writing if you haven't read any of my introductions from previous chapters a you are dumb I will not re write my story your review has no meanings to me since you're a guest and not a writer and if you don't like don't fucking read

All guest are becoming dumber when they put that in my reviews I think it's GANNA be positive but no it's from a dumb ass guest that clearly hasn't written a story and has never had any reviews in their life fucking morons

Unless you're a good guest and just read without complaining in my review box I'd like to thank you for not making a big deal about it

rubs my neck sorry I haven't written in so long I've just been busy and I went up north to meet my grandfather who has cancer so we're trying to spend more time with him then we usually do and we all went to an amusement park called….. HERSHEY PARK I shit you not it's the best place and sweetest place to go I spent a crap ton of money there with my family and my one friend since my girl couldn't come sadly I'm still pissed at her mom telling her I'm the worst driver in the world yet hasn't seen me drive I drove 4 fucking hours into Kentucky just to watch her graduate (showing how dedicated I am just to her for the simplest thing but this was major my girl was graduating XD even thought shes a few months older then me SORRY FOR RAMBLING I HAVEN'T BEEN MYSELF LATELY! Also I saw my Great Grandparents get their ashes put in the Arlington National Cemetery if no one knows what that place is it's near Washington where the Tomb of the unknown soldiers are by the air-force memorial, it was a very well done ceremony that they did for them.

And college is weird but I'm getting use to it hahah.

That's all hope you enjoy this new chapter

_**"Wolf talking"**_

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

**"Texting"**

_**"Phone calls"**_

flash back

-five months later-

(Bella's pov)

It has been six months since my fathers death, I didn't go to his funeral since my mom was still keen on not wanting me to see her, to be honest I wouldn't blame her, it was my fault but it was more Sams fault, I'm glad I killed Sam the fucker deserved it after all he's done I finally killed the brat, oh and Alice is yet again having another child of mine and were very proud of this moment, we get to have a bigger family now, I still wish my mom would change her mind about wanting me to come when she is dead Renesme has been asking about her for months since we didn't go to her place for Halloween.

"Papa." I heard and looked at Renesme and smiled as she was wearing my old Santa hat.

"Hey princess." I said as I picked her up and set her in my lap when I looked at her she didn't seem so happy she looked like she'd been crying.

"Hey princess what's wrong?" I asked as I wiped her tears away and she sniffles and looks at me.

"Papa I don't want to go back to school." She said and I looked at her.

"Why what's wrong?" I asked as I looked at her seriously and I saw Alice run in and come next to us.

"The kids bully me at school…..they kept calling me mean names and taking my stuff." She said lowly and I lifted her chin up.

"Did they hurt you physically?" I asked and she showed me her arm that had a bruise on it and I growled.

"Bella sweetie calm down." Alice said.

"Ca-calm down?" I asked as I set Renesme down gently.

"Calm down? WHAT THE FUCK SOME BASTARD CHILD IS BULLYING OUR GIRL AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN?!" I yelled and looked at her.

"You can't beat a child Bella." She said and I shook my head.

"I'm not gonna beat a child up I'm gonna go to the school and make sure the kid gets expelled from school." I said and I looked at Renesme.

"What's the kids name?" I asked her.

"Alex." She said and I looked at her and nodded.

"Ok we'll go to school tomorrow." I said and Alice nodded and sat down and Renesme went up to her and rubbed Alice's belly and I smiled as I watched them and I poked at the fire a bit to keep the house warm.

"Bella?" I heard and looked at Alice.

"Yes sweetie?" I asked.

"Um….I'm a bit hungry." She said and blushed and I smiled and went up and hugged her.

"Anything in particular you want?" I asked.

"Ice cream." Renesme said and me and Alice laughed.

"Ok ice cream for Renesme as long as you brush your teeth." I said and looked at her and she nodded and I smiled and looked at Alice.

"Umm…ice cream and two no three pickles." She said and I nodded and went and got them their food, I've grown to understand pregnant women and their weird eating habits.

"Thank you papa." Renesme said and I handed them their food and I ate a pickle.

"Oh so you think I'm messed up for eating pickles." Alice says as she looked at me and I swallow my food.

"No it's weird when you put them in ice cream sweetie but it's just the baby so I can't say anything." I said and she looked at me and I shrugged and ate my pickle.

"Papa." I heard and looked at Renesme.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you think I'll have a brother or sister?" She asked and I looked at Alice.

"We want you to be surprised." I said and she sighed to be honest we didn't know the genders either Alice now wanted to start being surprised at the gender but that only works the first time but that's Alice and what she says goes.

"Awww but I wanna know what I should make for them." She said.

"How about this you help me make the crib and we can paint it the color pink or blue for the gender." I said and she smiled and nodded then the clock chimed and Renesme yawned and I took her to bed and tucked her in and he hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Grow your beard back papa." She said and I looked at her and smiled.

"Alright how long should it be this time?" I asked.

"Till my new sibling turns five like me." She said and I looked at her.

"Well I can't I have work and you know they make me shave." I said and sighed I've been neglecting work for a bit with Alice having another kid and me having to worry about the Voltari or the pack or anybody for that matter.

"Please papa." She said and she used the puppy look and I sighed and kissed her head.

"Ok I will just for you." I said and she smiled and hugged me then laid back down and went to sleep and I went over to Alice and I heard her on the phone.

"Yes can we set up a meeting?" I heard her ask and I hugged her from behind and I heard the principal on the phone.

**_"Yes we can but why Mrs. Swan?"_** He asked and I glared at the phone.

"Our daughter is being bullied and we don't want her in that type of environment." She said.

_**"Oh your daughter Renesme yes we've had complaints about her we can have a meeting tomorrow morning when you bring her in."**_ He said and I grabbed the phone.

"What do you mean about complaints about HER what did my daughter do?" I growled.

_**"We'll discuss it at the meeting."**_ He said getting pissed and so was I.

"If you're blaming my daughter for nothing I will make you lose your job pal." I growled and ended the call and put the phone on the table and I growled.

"Bella sweetie if they're blaming her for nothing we can take her to a different school." She said.

"But they know about it I mean if Renesme punched the kid I'll give her candy because he was bulling her because my daughter won't take shit from no one." I growled and I felt Alice rub my shoulders and I relaxed a bit and turned and picked her up.

"Time for bed." I said with a smirk and so did Alice then I took her up to our room and I locked the door behind me and we both got changed for bed me in my boxers like always and he in a night gown and we both laid in bed and closed our eyes and I fell asleep.

"Papa." I heard as I woke up.

"Papa lets go." I heard again and looked to see Renesme in her school uniform and I scratched my head and she giggled and I looked to see Alice smiling and I got up.

"Oh right school." I said as I got up and I took a quick shower and I changed my clothes as Alice went and fed Renesme and I came down and saw them.

"Good morning family of mine what's today gonna be like?" I asked and Renesme giggled.

"Gonna go to school." Renesme said and I nodded as I grabbed my coffee from Alice and I scratched my cheek.

"Papa's gonna grow his beard out mama." Renesme said and Alice giggled and I sighed.

"Sure no harm no foul." I said and Renesme giggled to after eating breakfast I helped Alice to the car and helped Renesme as well.

"Papa." Renesme said and I looked in the rear view mirror.

"Yes?" I asked and I held Alice's hand.

"I don't want to go to school." She said a bit nervous and I looked at Alice.

"How about we make a deal." I said and she looked at me.

"You will only go to school for as long as the meeting goes if you wanna stay that's OK but if you don't we can take you home." I said.

"OK papa." She said and I smiled at her as I parked the car then I opened hers and Alice's doors and they got out and Renesme grabbed my leg and I smiled and so did Alice as we went to the receptionists desk.

"I'll go drop her off in her class." I said and kissed Alice as I took Renesme to her class room when I got in there I saw little kids running around making a mess and just being kids I looked at Renesme as she looked at a little girl.

"Who's that?" I asked playfully.

"That's Kelly she's my friend." Renesme said and ran to her friend after she put her stuff in the cubby I then saw her teacher.

"Well hello Mr. Swan." She said and I nodded.

"Hello Mrs. Parker how are you?" I asked.

"I'm doing good and you?" She asked and she got a little close to me.

"I'm fine….look me and my wife are probably gonna pick Renesme up early today so we'd like it if she has all her homework to finish." I said and then left the class and I headed to the office I saw that Alice was in the principals office and I went in and closed the door and sat next to her.

"Hello nice for you to join us Mr. Swan." He said and I nodded as I shook his hand.

"OK I'm just gonna put this strait Renesme has told us that's she's being bullied because of some brat child's parents and you need to stop this if my daughter comes home with and bruises or doesn't talk to her own parents because of this bully nonsense then we will have no choice but to hold you responsible." I stated and he just looked at me.

"I'm sorry but we can't stop it its just words Mr. Swan and kids will be kids." He said and I glared at him.

"So you're telling me that I can call your wife a whore and that you like to go around and fuck all the female teachers and that you're nothing but a piece of shit loser that will go no where in life is not bullying?" I asked.

"Basically because my wife's not a whore and I don't sleep with all the female teachers." He said.

"Hmm I could ask Mrs. Parker about that I mean she is your wife and it seems she was coming on to me like a whore would." I said and he glared at me.

"Have you ever heard of emotional psychological problems where a child can take things to different proportions ending up in scaring the child mentally thinking that bullying is OK and then when they grow up they can become worse also along with the damages can end up making them do things they don't want to but their brain tells them it helps with the pain like cutting and taking drugs or attempt of suicide even at a young age it can happen also along with the fact that you have a zero tolerance policies that you must go by or you could go to court and you'll lose your job and more then likely have the school shut down because no sain parent would want their child to go to a school that allowed this to continue on even after discussions with the parents have been made but you do nothing about it because it's just words as you put it." Alice said and I smiled a bit at her.

"Mrs. Swan like I said it's just words." The principal said and I almost did a face palm and I grabbed my phone.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh nothing just going to call the police and tell them you have drugs in your desk and that you like to touch little kids." I said and I pretended to dial 911 but I was really playing a mind game.

"Whoa hold on now I don't." He said and we looked at him.

"I'm sorry you saying that just because their words you won't have to worry about anything at all I mean my daughter being told I'm not her father and being bullied for such a lie doesn't bother you I don't think telling the police you do these things should bother you or hurt your job at all." I said and he looked scared.

"Ok, ok we can deal with the problem." He said and I put my phone away.

"See was that so hard to deal with a problem before a bigger one came on you…..if this isn't dealt with by tomorrow well let's just say you can say good bye to your job." I said and He nodded and we left the office and went to Renesmes class and we got her homework and took her home and she talked about how her day was.

"Who's car is that?" Renesme asked and it looked like Jacobs rabbit and I growled.

"Renesme you and mama go inside the house." I said as I saw Jake get out his car and I grabbed Renesme and handed her to Alice and she took her inside as I glared at Jacob.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here Jacob a lot of fucking nerves." I growled and he looked at me and glared.

"Why the fuck did you kill Sam for? It wasn't his fault that your dad died that was yours." He said and I rolled my eyes.

_'Dumb as always fucking idiot.'_ I thought as I looked at him.

"First of he was the one to push me to the point of shifting and you knew about it so you damn well know it was his fault now get off my land and go back to LaPush." I growled and he growled and got pissed and I looked at him and sighed.

"You really wanna die to I guess." I growled as I shifted and I didn't give him a chance to shift I grabbed his arm and started to throw him around like a chew toy and he yelled in pain as I threw him into the wood and I just looked at him then turned back to normal.

"Get off my land Jacob you're not welcome here." I said and he got up and growled at me then ran up and shifted in front of me he tried to bite me but I grabbed his jaw and looked at him and growled as I snapped it he then howled and turned back to normal holding his jaw in pain and I just looked at him.

"You're a murderer Bella you killed Emily's imprint that's the death penalty." He said and smirked thinking he had me beat but I just looked at him.

"Those rules apply to those in the LaPush pack I am not of LaPush blood I am not your lower class you worked for me and you still do but now that you seemed to have broken the rules of coming and attacking me." I said and then grabbed him by the neck and took him to the garage and tied him up in heavy chains and he looked at me and I glared at him as I locked up the chains and went up to the house got on some clothes and called the LaPush pack.

"It seems one of your idiotic wolves are in my territory Uley….. I will kill him if you and your council along with the pack don't come up here and see his punishment you have three hours." I said and then hung up before he could talk, while I waited for the pack to come I helped Renesme out with her homework and we played a bit I looked over to Alice who was taking a picture of us and Renesme climbed up my pack and Alice took the photo and I smiled at her I then heard running and smirked.

"Alice, why don't you and Renesme go out today go shopping." I said and handed her our card and she nodded then grabbed Renesme and got the keys when she opened the door I heard growling so I came into view and they stopped once Alice and Renesme were in the car and driving I glared at the council.

"Who growled at my wife and child?" I asked and no one answered I then shrugged and grabbed Uley and punched him.

"THE FUCK?!" Jared yelled and I looked at him.

"Who growled at my wife and child?!" I asked again and Seth came up.

"I did." He said.

"Growl now." I said and they looked at me and he growled it wasn't the same growl.

"Why are you trying to take someone else's punishment Seth?" I asked and looked around and saw that Jared was getting angry.

"Where's Jacob?" He growled and I smirked as it was the same growl I heard.

"Why weren't you man enough to confess?" I asked then threw Uley to the ground and grabbed Jared and I broke his hand as I pulled him and then threw him.

"Your pack is weak and useless without its alpha or they boy you calmed as alpha…well even when he was you were all still so weak." I said and Jared glared at me as I grabbed his arm and broke it in two making the bone stick out and I glared at them.

"FUCK!" he yelled and I looked at him and threw him to the ground.

"You all make me sick I'm so fucking surprised Leah fucking stayed in your group JUST TO SHOW YOU FUCKERS HOW A REAL PACK IS RAN AND EVEN THEN YOU FUCK UP LIKE JACOB!" I yelled then went in the garage and grabbed Jacob and threw him in the yard and kicked him in the side.

"YOU FUCKERS CAN'T EVEN FOLLOW A SIMPLE TREATY YOUR ANCESTORS ARE ROLLING IN THEIR FUCKING GRAVES RIGHT NOW WONDERING HOW THE FUCK THEIR DEPENDENTS BECAME SO FUCKING STUPID!" I yelled at them then looked at Jacob and picked him up by his hair and threw him at Uley.

"FUCKERS LIKE YOU GOT WOLF BLOOD? THE FUCK YOU DO!" I yelled and they looked at me.

"YOU ALL HAVE THE BLOODLINE OF A FUCKING CHICKEN!" I yelled and Leah came up to me.

"Bella calm down." She said and I looked at her and she she stepped back.

"I will not fucking calm down Leah one day these assholes are gonna kill my daughter your mate and my wife." I growled and I glare at the council.

"He fucks up…..one more time…..or any of you fuck up…one more time….. I'll kill everyone in your reservation…you're a lucky bastard Jacob." I said.

"YOU'LL KILL MY SON BUT NOT BILLY'S SON?!" Uley yelled and I looked at him.

"Jacob agreed with me in points at time which gave him that option to live where as your son kicks me in my nuts and still thinks he was top dog for hitting below the fucking belt, your son made me shift in front of my father killing him what cant you get through your fucking skull Uley?" I growled as I turned my hand into a fist and he backed off and they all left, except Leah she stayed and it started to snow.

"Go inside Leah…..Renesme and Alice will be back soon." I said and I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"Come on Bella." She said and pulled me to the house where we sat and waited for our girls, after about four hours Alice and Renesme came waking threw the door and I looked at them and smiled.

"Bella we have to go to forks now." Alice said worried and I looked at her.

"I can't my mom." I said.

"Bella your mom is in trouble." She said and I looked at her with wide eyes I then hurried and shifted and ran to forks with Leah by my side I went to my moms house and shifted back to normal and went in the house to see it trashed and I saw blood on the floor and fallowed the trail and it almost killed me, I saw my mom all cut up and bruised her right arm was broken and so was her left leg I hurried and ran up to her and put my head on her chest and heard a heart beat and sighed as Leah called the hospital.

"Mom wake up come on mom." I cried as I shook her gently.

"Mom?" I asked as she opened her eyes a bit and she stroked my cheek gently.

"Hey Bella." She said and I smiled.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know really…..all I know is your alive." I whimpered as I held her gently then I heard the sirens.

"Holy hell." I heard a guy say and I growled a bit they then came over and patched my mom up and put her on a stretcher.

"Alice and Renesme will be at the hospital OK mom." I told her and she nodded as they took her after the cops questioned me they left after getting what they needed and I sniffed around and growled at the scent.

"Bella don't do it." Leah said and I growled.

"THEY'RE FUCKING DEAD LEAH YOUR BROTHER, JARED, JACOB EVERYONE!" I yelled as I ran out to the back shifted then ran to LaPush and I growled as I saw Jared and I attacked him I had him pinned and I saw the others come to help him but I tore off his arm and growled as I threw it to the side as he howled in pain I looked at all of then I then saw Jacob and ran up to him and grabbed him by his leg and threw him around like a chew toy.

"BELLA STOP!" I heard Billy yell and I growled at him and ripped Jacob's leg off, him and Jared were now whimpering in pain as I shifted and I looked at them I must have looked crazy but I didn't care.

"Seems like no one here can follow simple treaties and now everyone is going to die for your dumb actions." I growled then shifted back.

"Bella stop now you've gone crazy." I heard and looked at Leah and Seth as I growled then I went over to Jared and tore off his leg not caring.

_**"Fine then they all lose and arm and a leg."**_ I growled as I tore Jacobs arm off and I smirked then I felt someone hit my side and I smirked when I saw it was Seth.

_**"Alright then a fight it is boy."**_ I growled as we began to fight pawing at each other and biting.

_**"Bella you can't kill everyone here."**_ He said and I growled at him.

_**"I SAID IF YOU HARM MY FAMILY EVERYONE BUT YOUR MOTHER AND SISTER WILL BE KILLED BOY BLAME JARED FOR HIS FUCK UP HE WENT TO MY MOTHERS HOUSE AND BEAT HER UP BROKE HER ARM AND LEG I WILL NOT LET THAT PASS YOU LITTLE FUCKER!"**_ I yelled in my head as we fought more I grabbed him by the back of his neck and threw him into a tree and I growled as I came up to him he got up fast and tackled me.

_**"It's not right I know Bella but you killed Sam."**_ He said and I growled as I tackled him and we went out into an opening by the cliffs.

_**"I don't fucking care if I killed same the bastard deserved it he made me shift he's responsible for my fathers death and I made that fucking treaty that no one here can seem to fucking follow."**_ I growled as I went up to him and he backed up near the edge of the cliff and I smirked as he looked at me.

_**"Bella please…do you want your daughter to think of you as a killer….that you killed her brother-in-law…..that you killed all her mates kind her people…Bella think for once and stop getting pissed off so easily."**_ Seth said and I looked at him the wind blowing both our furs and I thought.

_'She wont think I'm a killer…..she'll know the treaty rules….she wont be mad she wont think I'm a killer.'_ I thought as I looked around and I growled at him.

_**"She wont think of me as a killer she'll know why I did it I wrote a fucking treaty and that's law binding."**_ I growled as I came up to him.

_**"Well think of Leah if you kill me she wont talk to you again…..her and mom will be pissed at you and never forgive you just like Emily wont forgive you because you killed Sam….Bella I know seeing your dad die was sad fuck Mr. Uley saw his son get killed and that takes a tole on people I know you're mad Bella but you have to grow up."**_ He said and I growled pissed.

_**"GROW UP?! Seth you're a fucking sixteen year old brat that knows nothing of what I'm going through, my mom who said I wasn't allowed back till she is dead might die in the hospital cause of YOU AND YOUR FUCKING FRIENDS, my wife and child are in danger every fucking day with you fake wanna be wolves, trying to kill them, my wife is having another pup which means I have to be more protective of my family, MY CHILD IS GETTING BULLED AT SCHOOL SO YES SETH I HAVE GROWN THE FUCK UP UNLIKE YOU AND JACOB AND ALL THE OTHER FUCKERS IN THE PACK BESIDES LEAH!"**_ I growled and he whimpered and then I heard someone and turned to see Leah and I growled.

"Bella calm down Alice is here." She said and I looked at Alice.

"Don't kill him Bella please he's still a child." She said and I looked at her then back at him as he whimpered and I sighed.

_**"You better thank my wife for saving your sorry ass Seth."**_ I growled as I went over to her and I growled a bit as I laid down and she got on my back with Leah's help and I took Alice to Sue's home and set her down gently, I stayed in my wolf form and the pack and council came and I growled as they tried to come close to me and I saw that Jacobs arm and Jared's leg were fixed and I growled more at them.

"PAPA!" I heard and Renesme ran up to me and hugged me and I nuzzled her and took her to the steps of the house where Alice was and Sue had just made dinner for them and I looked at the council.

"Bella you have broken-." Mr. Uley tried to say but I growled and stopped him and I growled at the rest.

"First of Mr. Uley I've seen the treaty and Bella did nothing wrong, it was wrong for Jared, Jacob, and Seth to be in Forks without Bella's permission, and they almost killed her mother so I'd suggest keeping your mouth shut because Alice was able to stop her from going on a murdering rampage around the reservation and killing you." Leah said and I looked at her.

"Leah." Jacob tried to say.

"NO!" she yelled and I looked at her a bit shocked and I saw Renesme run up to her and she hugged Leah's leg trying to calm her down.

"SAM IS DEAD HE ISN'T COMING BACK HE HAD CAUSED BELLA AND ME PAIN AND I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU FUCKERS TAKING A MAN WHO IS NOT JUST DEAD BUT WAS FUCKING STUPID AND SELF ABSORBED WITH HIMSELF, HE FUCKED EMILY THE FIRST FUCKING DAY IN MY HOUSE HE DIDN'T HAVE THE FUCKING BALLS TO TELL ME HE IMPRINTED, HE WENT AND MADE BELLA GET PISSED AND ENDED UP GIVING HER FATHER A HEART ATTACK KILLING THE CHIEF OF POLICE AND BILLY'S FRIEND BUT NO YOU'RE MORE FUCKING WORRIED ABOUT A DEAD MAN WHO DID NOTHING TO TRAIN US, IF IT WASN'T FOR BELLA AND THE CULLENS THOSE NEWBORNS WOULD HAVE KILLED ALL OF US…THE CULLENS COULD HAVE JUST LEFT US TO DIE….. Bella could have left us to die…but they didn't…..they trained us to be strong…..they trained us to beat those newborns and to work together…Sam made a huge mistake when he went to Renesme's birthday just to….to piss Bella off and to try and make her parents hate her…..or call her a freak…and that ended when charlie died…..and Renee telling her daughter not to come back till she was dead…Seth you wouldn't want mom to do that to you….I know I wouldn't…..and Jacob you wouldn't want your father to do that to you….you all have it stuck in your head about Bella killing an idiot of a leader…..but not her saving our asses and making us stronger? Fuck she appointed me as a leader of my own pack if I wanted….but I stayed with her….because I want to get stronger…..learn how to be stronger so if I do have my own pack then…then I can help them…..I don't know whats wrong with you guys…you only remember the bad and not the good." Leah said and I looked at her shocked then looked at the pack and they were shocked to.

"Damn….. we fucked up guys…we fucked up bad." Jacob said and I rolled my eyes and went over to Alice who gave me a set of clothes and I went behind the tree and I put on the tank and jeans on.

"BUT SHE KILLED MY SON!" I heard Mr. Uley yell and he ran up to Leah and tried to punch her but I got to him faster and I growled.

"You almost hurt my daughters mate." I growled as I twisted his arm and he yelled in pain.

"Remember my daughter is my blood and Alice's blood to so she can be more stronger the me and that wouldn't look pretty if she remembers you harming her mate." I growled deeply then let him go and looked at the group.

"SETH!" I yelled and he looked at me scared.

"You better thank Alice now." I growled and he went inside and I heard him thanking Alice and I nodded then looked at Leah.

"Thanks Bella but you know I can handle my own." She said.

"Consider it a thank you for defending me…and for saying all that other stuff they'd never listen to me." I said and she smiled.

"You know what…..Leah for showing them what I couldn't I'd like you to take over this pack I don't need it anymore…..I might look young but I'm getting old….I have another pup with Alice…..I'd like to stay alive long enough to see my daughter and you get married…..and me being the leader of this pack is going to kill me…so please accept the alpha role of this pack…..show them the way…..and keep them on their feet." I said and she looked at me.

"Really?" Leah asked happily and I nodded then she hugged me and I smiled and saw Alice with Renesme.

"Come on our mates are waiting for us." I said and she nodded then I saw the pack leave.

"Wait." I said then went up to Billy.

"I would suggest taking Mr. Uley off the council for trying to harm my daughters mate for speaking the truth…..if this doesn't happen then I'm going to have to tell my pack to never work with you or give advice to you guys for his stupidity and for what your pups did to their pack mate also known as my mother." I said and he nodded then him and the boys left and I went inside Sue's home and I saw Alice, Renesme, Seth, Leah, and Sue eating and I just went over to Alice and I nuzzled her.

"Um…..thank you again Alice." Seth said and she nodded then looked at me.

"So Bella….your mom is doing OK, my dads her doctor and she said….that if you want then you can come home anytime with Renesme and me….she said she missed her granddaughter." Alice said and I nodded.

"We can go see her tomorrow right now…..I'm just to tired of all the shit that's happened today." I said and she nodded.

"Well just eat a little food and then you Alice, and Renesme can sleep in the spare room, I know you can get to Alaska fast but you wouldn't want to run there and back." Sue said and I nodded.

"Thanks Sue." I said and I got up a bit and Alice fed me some food off her plate in to which Leah and Sue awwed at while Seth and Renesme gagged at like little kids and I smiled at Alice then looked at Renesme.

"Kid you'll be doing the same thing when you get older trust me." I said and she shook her head no.

"No I'm not cause I'm gonna stay a kid forever." She said.

"But I don't think Leah wants you to stay a kid forever she might want to take you on big kid rides at the amusement park or talk about adult things." I said and Leah blushed so red I swear she looked like a tomato and Renesme giggled a bit and hugged Leah and she blushed even more and I laughed more.

"And watch movies together to." Alice said and I looked at her and smiled.

"Especially scary ones, I think Leah would need some protection." I chuckled.

"Hey I'm not scared of anything." She said and I smirked.

"I do recall the pet cemetery." I said and she gulped and I smirked.

"The dead come back meaner and nastier then their previous life killing and doing bad then good." I said and Leah covered her ears and I smiled.

"Ok you got me." She said and I nodded then looked at the time.

"Alright time for a little kid to go to bed we gotta go see grandma tomorrow." I said and she nodded then I picked her up and took her to the spare room and I heard Alice come behind me as I laid Renesme on the bed and tucked her in and Alice laid next to her tired and I smiled at them.

"Good night." I said and they both mumbled good night and I went back down to see Sue, Leah, and Seth.

"Bella you should go to be." Sue said and I shook my head.

"In a little bit." I said and looked at Leah.

"Bella are you Ok?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yea just….I don't want my mom…I don't want her to…..She might be able to heal fast and all but she's never shifted and fuck….I don't want her hating me even more for disobeying her." I said and Leah sat next to me.

"Bella it's a good thing you did or your mother might be in the grave next to your dad." She said and I whimpered as she held me.

"I miss him…and I know killing Sam was wrong but…..but he was the one to make me do it….I should probably talk to a therapist or something." I said.

"You can talk to Alice she can help." Leah said.

"Not with this…I killed a person…..I killed two people one just by being a fucking freak…..and one for making me show him I was a freak….fuck I almost killed Jacob and Jared….I almost killed your fucking brother….I'm a fucking killer Leah….and I don't want Renesme to see me as one." I said and Leah held me closer to her.

"Bella you and I both know Renesme will forgive you just like alice has you're just doing what your instincts tell you to, to protect your family." She said and I rubbed my head.

"Leah…just watch Alice and Renesme for me." I said then got up.

"What are you doing Bella?" she asked but I didn't answer as I ran outside shifted and ran as far away as I could, away from Alice, and away from my family, I just need time to think that's all I need to do.

_'Forgive me Alice I'll come back I promise it might take a while but I'll be back.'_ I thought and ran as far away as I could.


	14. Time, Alice's past, and SURPRISE!

Chapter 14: Time, and Alice's past, SURPRISE!

OK so I haven't written in a while, and I apologize Greatly for this, I made a new story from this just to get something off of my mind that's been there for a while, if you read it, be warned it's depressing...and the Authors notes are deleted so you wont know why I wrote it, unless you saw those two notes.

ON TO THE STORY!

_**"Wolf talking"**_

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

**"Texting"**

_**"Phone calls"**_

flash back

-1 Month Later-

(Bella's pov)

I've been away from my family for a whole month, I hate being away from them but i just can't take it, death was all over me, Sam, my dad, and I almost killed Jacob, Jared, Seth.

"It seems everywhere I go, someone is going to die...No, it's not my fault, Sam didn't want to listen he wanted to act all tough...But was killing him worth it?" I said out loud as I paced the motel room.

"None of them know what I've done what I did...they fucking keep pushing my buttons and...It's their fault, it's all their fault, not mine they did it to themselves, edging me on and doing stupid shit...fucking Uleys thinking they're all that when they're not...fuck them." I said an I looked at the letters I had written, for Alice and Renesme.

"Can I even be around them?" I asked myself and rubbed my neck.

"Can I trust myself near my family...What if they do something that pushes me to far...Would I hurt them...Or would I run away like a coward...Like now...Damn it what kind of Alpha am I, I just left my family alone near those fake wolves... Leah is OK though." I said to myself once again.

_'I've gone mad just talking to myself...But no one is here, cause I ran away.'_ I thought and then growled at the mirror, looking at my own reflection, all I see is a coward, a weakling, someone who can't keep her own family safe.

"Hello?" I heard through the door and I went to open it and saw a man he was glaring and then I saw a woman beside him.

"What?" I ask as the man looked up at me.

"Do you mind keeping it down, and if you have a dog in here I will report you, this is a no pets allowed motel." He said as if he ran the motel and I glared at him, suppressing the growl in the back of my throat.

"I don't have a dog...a wolf on the other hand." I said with a smirk and he backed away a bit.

"I'll call the authorities, you can't have a wolf." He said then pulled out his phone but I grabbed it and crushed the phone with little strength needed.

"HEY!" He yelled and I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Listen, and listen good asshole, You shouldn't have knocked on someones door and annoy them and act like you run the damn place, next time get the damn manager and complain instead of trying to act like a fucking bad-ass in front of this girl because it's not good if you get your ass kicked, now go back to your god damn room and leave me the fuck alone...got that?" I said holding back my anger.

_'He's a mortal, not a supernatural, if I kill him I can never face Alice or Renesme again.'_ I thought and the man gulped and I looked at the girl.

"I suggest you keep him on a very short leash, he's gonna get himself killed if he talks to the wrong person." I said then shoved him away.

"Call the damn manager next time." I said then closed the door and clenched my fists and I started to pack my stuff in a bag I had gotten a few days back, I put the letters, map, and water bottles in along with the granola bars I got, I then grabbed the key card and left the room and went to the lobby, handed them the card, paid, then went out and started to walk.

(Alice's Pov)

"Bella has been gone for a month, what if she's hurt?" I asked Leah as she held Renesme, she looked up at me and sighed.

"Alice, Bella is a big girl she'll be fine, you know as well as I do that she can take care of herself." She said and I paced the room.

"Alice calm down." Rose said and I looked at her.

"How can I calm down when my mate isn't near me, she could be hurt, or worse." I said and i shook my head away from that thought.

"Alice-." Esme tried to say but Emmett barged in.

"Guys, Bella sent a letter." He said and he handed it to me, I tore it open and started to read it out loud.

"Dear Alice and Renesme, sorry for leaving like that, I just need some time to myself, just to get my head cleared and to think, I'm sorry if you think I abandon you, I didn't don't think that ever, I just don't know what was going through my head, I want to keep calm and to just not blow up, I fear that one day I might hurt you and Renesme, or even one of your family members. I killed Sam, and I almost killed Jacob, and the others, I threatened to kill innocent people in LaPush because of the fake wolves (No offence to Leah) pushing my buttons, I was a solider and I should know how to work with people pushing my buttons or under pressure but, I don't know, I guess everything just caught up to me, I'm Not eighteen anymore I'm twenty-six years old I shouldn't have done many things within those years, sorry I'm just rambling, I'll see you guys one day, and don't go to the address on this letter, I'm moving around so by the time you get this letter I'll be long gone." I said and then looked at everyone.

"Did she send any other letters?" Carlisle asked.

"No that was the only one." He said and I looked at the date.

"This was three days ago." I said and I sat down on the couch and Renesme came over to me.

"Is papa coming back?" she asked and I rubbed her head.

"Yea Papa will be back...Just don't know when, sweetie." I said and she nodded then laid her head on my lap and she looked at the letter in my hand.

"I hope so, Papa has to play tea party with me." she said and I giggled.

(Bella's Pov)

I looked around the little store, grabbing some water and a few snacks for the long trip ahead.

"Hey punk." I heard and turned to see a man looking at me and I raised a questioning brow at him.

"I'm not a punk." I said and he glared.

"Fine then Hobo." he said and I scratched my head.

"Not a hobo either." I told him and he glared at me and I saw some guys laughing to the side and I looked at him.

"Whatever." He said and I scratched my head confused then I went to another isle and I grabbed a bracelet and smiled thinking Renesme would like this then I saw the guys again and I kept my guard up, as I walked to another isle and looked at a new item, yet again they followed me so I looked at them.

"You know, you guys are acting like stalkers." I said and they glared at me.

"If you plan to rob me might as well try now instead of waiting for me to go out." I said and they came up to me.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" the guy asked and I looked at them.

"I think I'm who my parents named me." I said then one of them grabbed my bag so I hurried grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back and started to pull as he yelled in pain.

"I suggest you don't fuck with me." I said and glared at them and one tried to tackle me from the side and I saw a glint so I moved their friend to the side and he stabbed him and he yelled.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN!" He yelled and I pulled the knife out and threw it to the side then Kicked the wounded man to the ground and glared at the others, one of them looked scared and the other two just glared.

"I told ya'll not to fuck with me...but assholes like you don't listen to well." I said and cracked my knuckles and the one man ran off as the two stayed and I glared at them.

"You better run like you friend there or you'll end up like him." I said and pointed to the wounded man and they backed away and then I grabbed the man and took him up front.

"Hey mind calling the police on this fucker?" I asked and the lady nodded and I waited for the police to come, once they did I handed him over, told them about the other men and then I paid for my items and headed out.

"Come again soon." The lady said and I nodded and walked till I saw a park, so I went to the bench and opened my bag then grabbed the pen and paper and started to write.

"Hello." I heard and saw that it was an elderly woman so I moved over so she could sit.

"Hello ma'am." I said she looked at me.

"Writing a letter?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yea to my wife and kid." I said and she smiled.

"I bet they're beautiful." she said and I nodded then pulled out a photo of Alice, Renesme and I together, we were at the cabin in Alaska and Esme had taken a photo of us playing in the snow as Renesme and I made snowmen and Alice was drawing the trees.

"They are." I said and she smiled.

"She reminds me so much of my sister." The woman said as she pointed to Alice.

"My sister loved to draw, she had longer hair then your wife though...sadly my father sent her away to an asylum because she...well it might not sound weird in today's time but she could predict the future." the woman said and I looked at her with wide eyes and I rubbed her neck.

"What was her name?" I asked.

"Mary Alice Brandon, she liked being called Alice though." The woman said and I looked at her more.

"What...Quick question." I said and she looked at me.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Was she eighteen when she went to the Asylum?" I asked and she nodded.

"It was a sad day for our family, she kept saying all sorts of things, like how she's going to marry a woman one day, or how she's going to have a daughter with said woman, the one thing that she said that set my father off was that Mr. Johnson was going to kill his wife and my father had enough of it so he sent her away...but what Mary said was true, a week later Mr. Johnson murdered his wife...I believed her...I always did, she's saved me more times than I can remember." The woman said.

"What's your name?" I asked taking all this information in to tell Alice.

"Cathryn Brandon." she said.

"Did they ever put this in a newspaper or anything...about her?" I asked.

"Other than the day she passed away no, my father had thought she was going to help Mr. Johnson and that's how she knew, he didn't want to lose business." she said and I shook my head at this new information.

"How could he do that?" I asked.

"He thought she was insane. People in the twenties didn't accept anything like this, they thought she was possessed by the devil himself, my father tried taking her to church and when that didn't work we just kept her inside the house or if she would go outside she stayed in the back yard where no one could see her." The lady said and I rub my head.

"Did...Did your dad regret doing what he did?" I asked.

"When We found out that the Asylum she was at caught on fire he drove down there to see if Alice was at least OK, they said she wasn't there and she more then likely died in the fire...my dad regretted taking her there because when we saw where she was being held there were chains on the wall and there was other people who had died...they didn't care that those people died they actually laughed at that saying..."well looks like the world has a few less insane people."...my father hated them and punched a doctor who talked about Alice in particular." She said and I nodded at this.

"I wish she was here today, I miss her every day." she said and I looked at her.

"I'm sure she missed you to." I said and she smiled.

"I'd like to think that." she said then I wrote some more in my letter to Alice telling her that I'll be coming home soon and that I had something to tell her.

"So why are you away from your family?" She asked and I looked down at the ground and twittled my thumbs.

"I did some bad things at some point of my life that made me afraid to be near my family, in fear of hurting them badly." I told her and she smiled gently.

"Well whatever those bad things were I hope you can head back to your family soon, wouldn't want that little girl to think her daddy left her, and you wouldn't want your wife thinking you left her." She said and I rubbed my neck.

"I had sent them a letter, but my wife is a bit protective when it comes to me or our kid." I said and she smiled.

"You got a good woman with you." the lady said then got up and walked away and I just looked at her then finished the letter and put it in the post office and started walking back home.

-2 weeks later-

I might be fast but I just wanted to take my time before I saw Alice again, I decided to take some photos of the landscape for her as a gift, and I had bought Renesme a few toys as well. I had just arrived at the border of the Cullens and wolves lands when I heard shuffling.

"Well, well, well, looks like the bitch is back." I heard and looked to see Jacob and I growled and he flinches back and I glared at him.

"You know, I'm still Alpha here, so I suggest you shut the fuck up Jacob before I break your Jaw, or I can get rid of you like I did Sam." I said and he backed away and I went to Billy's home and I told him that I was back and he told me what has been going on since I had left.

"Jacob imprinted." He said and I looked at Billy.

"That explains a lot." I said ad Billy nodded.

"But I still don't think he should have talked to you like that, teach him a lesson some day." Billy said and I nodded.

"Will do, I'll make sure his imprint sees as well...they a wolf or no?" I asked.

"non-wolf like Emily." He said and I nodded.

"Reservation?" I asked.

"Nope, your side." He said and I nodded.

"Alright...anything else?" I asked.

"Nope, that's all you missed out on...Oh and Seth whopping my sons ass." He said with a smirk and I laughed.

"OK, well I best be off, Alice is going to kill me when I get home." I said and Billy shook my hand and I got out the house and took my clothes off, then shifted into a wolf, picked up my bag and headed to the Cullens residents.

"Mama is Papa coming home yet?" I heard and I smiled.

"She said she would in her letter sweetie." Alice said.

"She also said something about information she needed to give you." Carlisle said and I came out of the wood and they were all looking away but Renesme saw me then she ran to me and to my amazement, she turned into a wolf as she came up to me.

_**"Papa, Papa your back, why were you gone so long?"**_ She asked and I shook my head and blinked at her then saw the Cullens looking at me and Alice smiled a bit and I looked back down at the wolf pup that was my daughter.

_**"Yes I'm back and I had some thinking to do, that's all pup."**_ I told her and she wagged her tail and I walked to the house with her next to me.

_**"What's in the bag Papa?"**_ She asked and I looked at her, then saw Esme come out with some clothing for us both.

_**"Some stuff, a few gifts for you and Mama."**_ I said then turned to normal and put the clothing on quick and looked at Alice, she didn't look mad at all, and she didn't look sad either, she then hugged me and I hugged back.

"Sorry for going away so long." I told her and she nodded.

"It's fine, thanks for sending letters at least." She said and I smiled a bit then saw Renesme shift to normal and she was opening the bag as Esme tried to put a shirt on her. I couldn't help but laugh at the scene so I bent down and opened the bag and handed her the toys I got her then opened a separate compartment and grabbed the photos and handed them to Alice.

"Thought you might like these." I said and she smiled.

"I do...very much." She said.

"So what's this news you have to tell Alice?" Jasper asked and I looked at them.

"Ehem, Mary Alice Brandon I have found some information you might like to know about your past." I said.

"If it's about me going to an asylum, then I don't want to hear it Bella." She said then started to walk away.

"I got to meet your sister." I said and she stopped, then turned to look at me.

"Sister?" She asked.

"Cathryn Brandon, she's your younger sister...she told me some things about you." I said and everyone looked at me.

"What did she say?" Alice asked and I looked at her.

"She said her sister could see into the future and that her father regretted sending you to the Asylum when they had found out there was a fire there...and he thought you were dead...she said you would have visions of you being with a woman and having a child with said woman and that you were locked in the house and when you did get out it was only in the back yard...your sister believed you on your visions because you saved her more times then she could remember...your dad sent you to the asylum when you had told him that a Mr. Johnson was going to kill his wife and it happened a week after you left...your sister misses you...but she said that our daughter was beautiful and that you were to...that's all I got from her before she left." I told her and Alice looked at me she looked like she wanted to cry.

"She misses you so much Alice." I said and she looked at me.

"You didn't get anything else?" she asked and I shook my head.

"No that was all I got...I'm sorry I didn't get a lot." I said and she nodded.

"It's fine." Alice said and I hugged her and Renesme came running and hugged our legs and I chuckled.

"Alright, Bella you must be hungry." Esme said.

"A bit yes." I said and if on Que my stomach growled and everyone laughed.

"Where's Leah?" I asked.

"She had to go see Sue and Seth, It's Sue's birthday." Carlisle said and I nodded.

"I need to talk to her when I get back." I said.

"LeLe isn't in trouble is she Papa?" Renesme asked and i chuckled at her and rubbed her head.

"No LeLe isn't in trouble at all." I said and she nodded and we all went inside and Alice was telling me about Renesme.

"I don't know how it happened, but supposedly, Jacob was being rude to Leah and everything so Renesme just got in front of Leah and poof, turned into a wolf, then Jacob and Leah started to Fight and Renesme bit him in the leg and wouldn't let go." Alice said and I nodded then rubbed Renesme's head.

"She was protecting her mate...good girl." I said and she smiled.

"I bit the mean guy in the leg." She said.

"Yes but please don't do that at school when we go back." I said and she nodded.

"OK, Papa." She said and I nodded.

"I'm going to take you to the tribe, they'll help you like they did me, we can also teach you how to defend yourself." I said and she nodded and Esme called for dinner and I picked up Renesme and took her to the table and Alice sat to the right of Renesme and I sat on the left side and we ate dinner. After me and Renesme finished dinner I helped clean the table and saw Renesme grab the wolf stuffed animal and head up the stairs and I looked at Alice and she nodded then I went up the stairs and picked up Renesme and she smiled tiredly and I took her to room, laid her on her bed and tucked her in.

"Papa?" she asked and I looked at her.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Don't leave again...Mama was str..stress." She said and I chuckled.

"Stressed, sweetie, but I wont leave again." I said and she nodded.

"Good." she said and I chuckled then kissed her head and then turned the night light on and went out the room and closed the door and headed to Alice's room.

"These are very beautiful Bella." Alice said as I walked and I looked at her.

"I thought you'd like those...they kept me calm for a while...gave me something to do to pass the time." I told her and she patted the bed and I came up to her then placed my hand on her stomach and felt the pup kick.

"They missed you...both of them." She said and I looked at her.

"Two?" I asked and she nodded and I smiled then kissed her.

"Thanks Alice." I said.

"For what?" She asked.

"Well for not getting mad at me for running of for months on end...for giving me a family...for loving me...and other things." I said and she smiled then kissed my head.

"OK you have to be tired, go to sleep and we can talk in the morning." She said and I nodded then placed my head on the pillow with my hand still placed on her stomach as I fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
